Heiress
by midnight craving
Summary: In a world filled with hidden magic and mythical creatures of legend, Austin Moon meets his match when it comes to defending Ally Dawson, a girl from the Fairy Kingdom that has never set foot in the human world before. With new friendships forming, an evil conspiracy is emerging, and will Austin and Ally find love along the way?
1. Prologue

"Heiress"

_Prologue_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally nor any of the actors/actresses who portray them. I also don't own any songs used throughout story line – Just this plot and any mentioned OCs**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Notes**: Lester Kelly is based on Lester Dawson from _Austin & Ally_, but completely different in my story; in fact, I only used his name

**Chapter Summary**: How it all starts…

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**Austin Moon**_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

With a quiet groan, Austin shut off his alarm and rolled over to try to get back to sleep. He'd spent all last night studying for a History test he knew he would bomb anyway. He just couldn't force the dates of long-ago times to stay within his memory banks.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Austin, are you awake?" his mother's, Mimi Moon's, voice called through his bedroom door. "If you don't get up now, you'll be late. I made pancakes!"

He immediately threw his blankets off, practically falling out of his bed in his haste to stand. "I'm up, Mom! Don't touch those pancakes!" he called back, fast-walking around his room in search of today's clothes.

Mimi laughed but her footsteps indicated that she'd done her job and was going back downstairs.

Shuffling into his personal bathroom, which was little more than a toilet, a sink, and a shower barely big enough to fit him, Austin did his morning rituals before getting dressed in his usual attire – jeans, a plain t-shirt with a nicer, short-sleeved shirt over it, socks, and his matching shoes that he always chose with care.

So what if he had a love for different shoes? If he looked good, he wasn't going to complain.

Squirting some hair gel into his hands, he quickly worked it through his blonde hair until it flopped just right. Perfect.

Lastly, he grabbed his lucky silver train necklace he always wore before slinging his backpack on and exiting his room to eat breakfast with his parents.

"Looks great, Mom," he complimented in delight, taking his usual seat. "Can you pass the syrup?"

Mimi casually waved a hand at the bottle that was closer to her husband, easily passing the levitated sweetener to her only son. "Now, Austin, don't use too much. At the rate you're going through our pancake supplies, you'll be eating us out of house and home," she teased.

Austin laughed, accepting the bottle. "I'll keep that in mind," he replied, though everyone knew that wouldn't last long. The boy loved his pancakes; what could he say? "Did I ever mention how awesome I find your telekinetic abilities, Mom?"

It was her turn to laugh. "Flattery will get you nowhere, young man," she mock-scolded. Reaching for a jar of jelly, she tried to open it but the lid wouldn't budge. "Mike, you closed the top too tight again."

Mike Moon put the newspaper down, his cue that it was his turn to join in the family banter. Like mother and son, he had a good sense of humor and loved his family dearly. "It was Austin, dear, I swear," he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I'm not the one with super strength," the blonde teen argued back, grinning.

Mimi pointedly handed the jar to her husband, who pouted in dramatic dismay. Taking the jelly, he used his supernatural ability to pop the lid off easily. "Your jam, milady."

"Thank you, kind sir," Mimi easily replied, smirking in amusement. Checking her wristwatch, she added, "You better get moving, Austin. School starts in less than twenty."

Austin stuffed his mouth with the last couple of bites of his breakfast, bolting to his feet as he placed his dirty dishes into the sink for later. "I'm gone, then!" he called out, grabbing his backpack.

"Have a good day!" his parents called back, waving.

Leaving the house, he climbed into his truck and took off to school. Thankfully, the ride only took less than ten minutes, so he drove into the Student Parking Lot with plenty of time to spare.

Climbing out, he slammed the door closed and slung his backpack over a shoulder as he locked up and made his way inside Marino High.

_**+++Fairy Realm:**_

_**Dawson Manor – Ally Dawson**_

Ally sighed as her chocolate gaze remained unfocused on the beautiful landscape that was viewed outside her bedroom window.

Her morning was just beginning and she was dressed in her usual clothes of glitter and royalty – a long-sleeved silk blouse that hugged her top half before flaring under her bust line, shorts made out of gauzy material that made it easy to move, and ballet flats that matched her top. Gold colored rings were attached over her sleeves at the elbows so that it created a bell-like effect, and her elfin ears were decorated with dangling tear-drop diamonds.

Her make-up lightly done and chestnut hair neatly tied into a ponytail, she fiddled with the piece of paper she absently held between her fingers. Her right thumb had a solid silver band circling it, her matching middle finger had a silver colored ring with a weave-like design, and her left hand's rings were in the same order.

Sighing again, Ally fiddled with the paper until she created an intricate rose that was fully bloomed.

Bringing her creation closer to her face, she dropped her chin to rest in her opposite hand's palm as a soft smile curved her lips.

"My, isn't that beautiful, Ally," Kaia Dawson-Kelly commented in her sweet voice.

Ally grinned as she turned her attention onto her bedroom's doorway. "Good morning, Mother," she respectfully greeted, standing slowly from her windowsill. "Would you like it? You know I always make so many of these."

Kaia accepted the small gift, placing the paper rose in her long locks of brunette hair while being mindful of her crown. "Thank you, love," she said, smiling. "I came to get you for breakfast. Your father is waiting for us."

"Okay," the younger woman replied, following the matriarch out.

The two walked in comfortable silence until they reached the large dining room, which could easily fit a hundred people with a few extra places. However, since it was just the Dawson-Kelly family, they preferred a smaller table to fit the three more intimately.

At said table, Ally's father, Lester Kelly, sat at one end while Kaia took the other end. It left Ally with the middle, not that she minded; she loved being in the middle. Her parents often told her that they placed her there because she was the center of their world.

"Good morning, Daddy," Ally greeted, placing a kiss on her father's cheek. The fact she was a Daddy's Girl was well-known throughout their kingdom, and Kaia often pouted over that. But it also meant Lester was overprotective and his dominating presence always made others steer clear, especially if his daughter was concerned.

"Morning, princess," Lester greeted back, smiling tenderly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did," she answered, placing her white silk napkin in her lap. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Kaia answered, "Your Aunt Beatrice is visiting us, as well as Jasmine. You remember them, don't you?"

Ally wrinkled her nose but made sure the expression was hidden from her parents. After all, she was the daughter of the Queen of the Fairy Realm – It wouldn't do to show such displeasure, not even in front of her father, though his title as King didn't hold as much weight, it still garnered deep respect.

"Aunt Beatrice and Jasmine, you say," she diplomatically said, smiling politely. "How nice. I haven't seen them since last year for your birthday, Mother."

Kaia smiled, clearly able to read her daughter's mood. "Yes, well, they decided to stay here until your eighteenth birthday. They wish to celebrate your coming-of-age to ascend the throne with us."

_Which also means I need to watch my back_, Ally thought in dread. Jasmine was the right age to also become a rightful heiress to the throne, which Ally knew Aunt Beatrice had been pushing for since Jasmine had been born.

Suddenly, Ally was hit with a sense of foreboding, which never meant anything good. Her aunt's and cousin's arrival didn't warrant any fuzzy feelings either, and Ally wished she had a piece of paper to fold in agitation. An empty feeling made itself known, too, right where her heart lay.

Was it normal to greet relatives when you knew your life would be cut short by them?

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin**_

Standing at his locker, the blonde teen easily spun his combination and pulled open the metal door. What greeted him was a locker full of loose papers, broken pencils, books, and other junk he'd collected so far that year, which was saying a lot. School had only started about two months ago, but he was a senior, which meant extra homework and more projects. He was just thankful he would be out of this torture session in no time.

"Hey, Austin," a feminine voice greeted, which caught his attention away from his messy locker.

Austin pushed the metal door closed enough to see who was talking to him on the other side. He smiled. "Oh, hey Cassidy," he greeted back. "What up?"

Cassidy flipped her dirty blonde hair over a shoulder, smiling at the taller teen. "I was just wondering what you were doing after school today?" she questioned, "I thought we could hang out at _The Melody Diner_ or something?"

He immediately shook his head. "Sorry, Cassidy, but I can't. I promised my parents I'd help at their mattress store," he regretfully said, wincing inwardly at the disappointed look on her pretty face.

She shifted awkwardly where she stood, obviously not used to being shot down so many times by a guy. "Oh, well, that's okay. Next time, maybe?"

Austin made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat and watched as the normally peppy cheerleader walked away. He hated hurting peoples' feelings, but this situation couldn't be helped. Cassidy was nice and smart, but she wasn't _exactly_ what he was looking for.

By that, he meant she was human and he wasn't; not in the normal sense. There was nothing wrong with humans – He was friends with a lot of them! – but when you're a supernatural being like he and his family were, you learned to keep a certain amount of distance between yourself and them.

Besides, even if that weren't true, he didn't feel any _spark_ for her. That one undeniable **something** that made his heart race; made his palms sweat; made him feel _**alive**_. Austin had yet to meet such an individual who could, but he was waiting for that day.

_**+++Dawson Manor:**_

_**With Ally**_

"Aunt Beatrice. Jasmine, welcome," Ally greeted, the fake smile on her face so forced, she was surprised her jaw didn't fall off. "Mother has told me that you two will be staying with us until my eighteenth birthday."

"Yes, dear, that's right," Beatrice answered coolly, her sapphire eyes boring into Ally like daggers.

Laughing a bit nervously, the brunette teen turned her focus on her cousin, who looked nothing like the other Dawson women. Ice-blonde hair flowed down a slim back, ending nearly at her thighs, and a navy gaze of steel stared back at her. Obviously Jasmine took after her father in coloring, especially when you took in her pale-as-snow skin. The Dawson family had a lightly tanned glow to their appearance.

_Then again_, Ally reminded herself, _Jasmine is a water/ice fairy, like her father. She gets her looks from his side of the family, not the Dawson side._

"It's nice to see you, Jasmine," she said politely.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes just the slightest bit, a sneer curling her full lips. "I can't believe I have to spend almost a whole year in this place with _you_," she spat out.

_Well, excuse me, but I'm not the one who invited you here,_ Ally snippily thought, pursing her lips shut. As the future Queen of the Fairy Kingdom, she couldn't afford to lower herself to such childish retorts, no matter how much she wanted to.

Instead, she smiled serenely, because she knew it would rile Jasmine further. "Yes, I believe we'll have tons of fun together – I'm so glad you think so, too!"

When Jasmine opened her mouth to snap something else, her mother placed a firm hand on her shoulder with a disappointed scowl on her aristocratic features. "Enough, Jasmine," she ordered, then turned her gaze onto Kaia who had watched the entire spectacle in amusement. "It seems my daughter is cranky from the long journey. We'll retire to our rooms for now."

Kaia nodded in understanding. "Of course, sister. Have a nice rest," she replied. When the two guests disappeared, she gently nudged Ally with an elbow. "Must you antagonize her, dear?"

Although it was meant to sound like a reprimand, Ally could hear the laughter in her mother's voice. Grinning cheekily, she replied, "I was just finishing what she started, Mother. Besides, I think I can handle Jasmine. Her powers… they're rather unstable, aren't they?"

Kaia gave her daughter a considering look, noting the way Ally's chocolate orbs clouded, like she was listening to the universe speak to her.

"Be that as it may," she said carefully, "An _unstable_ supernatural being is a _dangerous_ one, Ally. Be careful."

Ally snapped out of her daze, sending her mother a sunny smile. "Of course, Mother. I'm always careful!" With that, she disappeared back to her own room to read.

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin**_

"Hey, Austin, wasn't that Cassidy you were speaking to earlier?" Trish asked, taking a seat in the cafeteria across from the blonde. Dez, Austin's other best friend, happily placed his tray of food down next to Austin and also took a seat.

Austin shrugged casually. "Yeah," he answered. "Hello to you, too, by the way."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Yeah, hi, whatever pleases you," she hastily replied, waving a dismissive hand. "Anyway, when are you going to take pity on the girl and go on a date with her?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Like I've been saying since summer vacation, I'm not interested in her."

"Well, why not?"

"Because, Austin isn't into _human_ girls," Dez answered in a _duh_-tone. Taking a bite out of his burger, he chewed obnoxiously but without knowing he was doing that.

The blonde nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what Dez said. You should know by now, Trish – I'm not interested in dating just any girl; never have, never will."

"You've never dated anyone, period," the Latina dryly pointed out but with an understanding voice. "All I'm saying is that you take her out on one date and show her that you're not boyfriend material. She won't want anything to do with you after that."

Austin rolled his eyes. "How much?" he asked.

"How much, what?" she innocently retorted.

"How much did Cassidy pay you to ask me about her?" he clarified, amused despite everything. This was Trish, after all – he wasn't dumb enough to expect less.

Trish gasped, offended, but dropped her act when Austin stared dryly at her antics. "Okay, okay," she gave in, "She paid me twenty bucks to ask why you won't go out with her, but it's not like I could tell her the _real_ reason."

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Well, just tell her I'm not looking for a girlfriend. That, or I'm too busy helping my parents out at their store. You're a genius when it comes to coming up with excuses – figure something out."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," was the grumbled response at possibly having to do work, even if it was simply coming up with a believable lie. "Anyway, what do you losers have after lunch?"

"PE," Austin reminded her. It was the same schedule every day, yet Trish couldn't be bothered to memorize their classes. It was okay, though; he enjoyed watching her try to figure out her own class schedule.

Dez groaned. "Man, I **hate** physical education."

"You have nothing to complain about," Trish snapped, "All you have to do is whip up a potion or cast a spell on your teacher and you have a free class-block! **I**, on the other hand, have to suffer through my whole day with homework and _doing stuff_."

_And, by 'doing stuff' she only means walking to her next classroom_, Austin thought in amusement, knowing how lazy the Latina could be.

"Hey," Dez defensively said, "It's not as simple as making a potion or casting a spell, especially when you have Austin in your class!"

Indignantly, the blonde in question asked, "What did I do?"

"Oh, don't play innocent," the ginger haired boy drawled out, "Mister I-Can-Touch-Anything-And-Instantly-Know-How-to-Use -It!"

Austin burst out laughing, now understanding. "Hey, it's not my fault I was born a weapons expert, which means I have knowledge on how to use everything that can be considered a weapon," he defended himself, smirking. "And, who also happens to **like** PE."

"Only because PE is filled with torturous devices," Dez exclaimed, "Like rope climbing, dodge ball, flag football, basketball, archery! You **sadist**! I thought _Trish_ was supposed to be evil incarnate!"

As Austin choked on air to stop from laughing so hard, Trish cooed, "_Aw_, thank you! That's so nice of you to say, Dez."

_**+++Dawson Manor:**_

_**With Ally**_

After getting through a tense early dinner, Ally wanted nothing more than to retire to her room and curl up with her book. She'd had to sit through Jasmine's evil stares, and Ally was ready to rip into her cousin; she didn't care if they were family.

Jasmine needed to learn that it wasn't Ally's fault for being the next in line to rule the Fairy Kingdom – It was the natural order of their birth and who their mothers happened to be. Because Kaia was the current Queen that meant her daughter would rule after her reign, which was Ally.

However, Ally also hadn't missed the way Aunt Beatrice had been dropping hints about Jasmine and Ally battling it out to see who was stronger, therefore, the rightful ruler of the Kingdom. The only reason Kaia and Beatrice had had to do that, back when it was their turn to choose the new Queen, was because they were twins, which put them on equal ground, power-wise.

Ally and Jasmine weren't twins and they didn't need to fight for the throne – By rights, the next heiress was Ally, end of discussion.

The Fairy Princess stopped in the hallway that led to her room, her gaze unfocused as she stared out the window.

_My responsibility… My right… My… destiny?_

_ No. There must be something else out there for me_, she stubbornly thought. _This empty void within me means something… But what? When will it reveal itself? I don't want to wait anymore._

_ I just… I need to get away for a little while… Where my duties won't crush my soul… Just for a little while…_

Pushing open the glass doors that led out to a balcony, Ally breathed in the soothing air that was scented with the garden's flowers. Yes, she just needed to relax for a few seconds then she'd go back to her room.

So distracted was she, Ally didn't notice the flying projectile until it was too late…

A sharp gasp escaped her throat as she felt the shaft of an arrow pierce her flesh.

Helpless, Ally swayed back and forth on her feet before losing her balance and falling over the balcony rail…

_Please, don't let my soul shatter… Let me find my destiny first…_

_**+++Until Next Time+++**_

_How did you guys like my first chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review! (:_

**Thanks~!**


	2. Protector

"Heiress"

_Protector_

**Disclaimer: do not own :P except OCs, which are pretty obvious who they are**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Note**:

**Special Thanks to**: queenc1, EmmaLOUIS, Dancer06, MickeyMouseR5AA, Alexandra, PinkPuppyPatrol _(: Thanks for reviewing – You're awesome! ;)_

**Chapter Summary**: Austin thought he was having another normal day… Until he met _her_…

_**+++Last Time:**_

_A sharp gasp escaped her throat as she felt the shaft of an arrow pierce her flesh._

_ Helpless, Ally swayed back and forth on her feet before losing her balance and falling over the balcony rail…_

_ 'Please, don't let my soul shatter… Let me find my destiny first…'_

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**Human Realm**_

Austin walked into his parents' mattress store, his backpack slung over a shoulder. School had just ended and he had nothing better to do than to keep his word (to Cassidy only) and show up for 'work'. As it stood, at least he liked spending time with his family and they were always happy to see him.

"Austin," Mimi greeted, smiling widely at her only child. "What are you doing here? No plans with Dez and Trish?"

He rolled his eyes playfully, placing his backpack behind the main counter where only employees could access. "What? I'm not allowed to see my parents when I want?" he teasingly asked.

"Nope," Mike answered, walking up from behind his son. He clapped him on the shoulder, continuing to the register to check-out a customer.

Mimi chuckled as Austin's face twisted in mock-offense. "Well, since you're here, why don't you get started on your homework in the back room, and we'll call you if we need anything?" she suggested.

"Cool," he replied, smiling again while reaching for his bag. "Tell dad I love him, too, by the way."

"Love you, too, son!" Mike called, and Mimi burst out laughing.

Austin rolled his eyes playfully but continued to the back that was exclusively meant for him and his parents. It was also the only room in the entire store where they could be themselves without having to worry about a human spotting them.

Locking the door behind him, he placed his stuff onto the wooden desk and took a seat in the large desk chair that squeaked with age. He smiled. He remembered coming in here multiple times over the years and sitting right where he was.

He loved how things never really changed, especially when it came to his parents. They were always supportive and loving – What child could ask for more? He had it all; amazing parents, great friends, got good grades, and his life was peaceful.

_However_, he thought, placing a hand over his heart, _I feel… empty and I don't know why. What does it mean? Why do I feel content but unhappy?_

_ What… am I waiting for?_

Sighing, the blonde knew he wouldn't be receiving answers to his questions, not any time soon. So, with another sigh, he began taking out his books to start on his homework.

His pencil froze over a piece of paper, the lead tip just a hair's width away from making contact with the sheet.

_When did being content become not enough?_

_**+++Human Realm:**_

_**With Ally**_

Heavy breaths… Twigs snapping underfoot… Panic-widened eyes shot left and right… Head becoming dizzy with confusion and blood loss… How long has she been running? Too long.

Ally stopped behind a bush just tall enough to hide her petite frame. Air was sucked and expelled too quickly; her lungs burned with the abuse. Hand coming up, she clenched the fabric of her torn and blood soaked blouse above her chest, wincing when she unconsciously moved her injury.

She knew she had to find somewhere to hide, but where? Where in this unknown realm could she find somewhere safe and lay low?

Easy – She couldn't. Not without the risk of trusting the enemy, whomever that may be. At this point in time, she didn't know who was friend or foe.

Hearing thundering footsteps, Ally sprinted off again to stay ahead. That was the name of the game – a little cat and mouse, if you will. But she _refused_ to stay the mouse. All she had to do was find some paper and she could defend herself.

Entering what looked to be a shopping mall, she thanked everything holy that it appeared to be past closing time. It would be awkward to be running around with blood dripping from a wound no human would have been able to survive from, not to mention hard to explain if asked or stopped.

Her senses tingled when she noticed a distinct supernatural aura hanging in the air. No human could have left that, which meant…

_But, is it a friend or foe?_ Chocolate eyes dulled as Ally slowly came to a stop, her face tilting upward until moonlight washed her pretty features in its glow.

_Friend._

_**+++Moon Mattress Kingdom:**_

_**With Austin**_

Austin released a sigh of happiness as he finally completed the last of his homework. Sitting back, he stretched his tired muscles and was satisfied when joints popped and cracked. Oh yeah, nothing beat that kind of stress reliever.

Checking the time on the wall clock, he raised a brow when he noticed it was a little after closing time. Thankfully, his parents had made a copy of the store's keys for him to lock up. They probably didn't want to disturb him, knowing this would be his last year of high school before going off to college.

As it were, they had locked him inside and were probably waiting for him at home. It wasn't the first time he'd studied in the office, and it wasn't going to be the last.

Packing up his books hurriedly, Austin froze. His senses were tingling with the approach of multiple supernatural beings, but… something was off.

_**Crash**_

_**Smash**_

_**Thump**_

"What the hell?" he muttered, hastily grabbing a golf club his dad hardly used anymore. Opening the office door, Austin cautiously leaned out to scan what he could see of the store. It wasn't much but it showed that he was alone. For now, at least.

Eyes narrowing, he quietly closed the door behind him and started walking around to see what the commotion was. You don't just sense supernatural beings and expect new friends – Their world didn't work like that, like in the human world; there was good _and_ bad.

Besides, he doubted these guys had stumbled upon his parents' store by accident. A supernatural being could recognize another, no matter how different their species. They must have sensed how their auras had seeped within the foundation over time.

Finally making it into the main showroom, the blonde weapons expert trained his eyes on the shattered glass of the front window. He winced. His mother would not be pleased.

"Hey, anyone here?" he called out, concentrating on the mixed auras he could still sense in the area.

Not getting a response, he continued walking until he stood close enough to the broken window to get a better look. By the glass patterns and blood drops he could see, thanks to the mall's street lamps, someone had been thrown through, into the store.

_But, where are they now?_ He wondered. They couldn't have gone very far – injuries like glass cuts were numerous and tended to bleed a lot.

_What the hell is going on here?_

_**+++Moon Mattress Kingdom:**_

_**With Ally**_

Struggling against the body crushing hers into the mattress, the last thing Ally could do was shout for help. Her attackers had snuck up on her, a mistake she was paying for dearly, from the moment they tossed her through that window.

She hadn't had much time to roll off the soft mattress before they were nearly on her again. Thankfully, she was petite, so it had been easy to avoid their grasping hands… Until they backed her into a section of the store that made things even harder to maneuver in.

Ally had had no choice but to start mattress hopping to get away, but they caught her after she tripped over a pillow she hadn't noticed. Now, she was getting the life squeezed out of her and she couldn't do anything about it.

Hands desperately reaching for anything that could be used as a weapon, her slim fingers came in contact with something that felt like paper. Elated, she used the last of her strength to tear it off the mattress.

The next three seconds were heart-stopping.

The silky tag stiffened between her middle and pointer finger.

With a flick of her wrist, she sliced at her attacker's face.

His hands released her abused wind pipe with a loud curse, and she was able to breathe again.

An unknown guy's voice shouted, "_Hey! Get off of her!_"

And, the only thing Ally could think was: _Why do I feel as though I've heard his voice before?_

_**+++Moon Mattress Kingdom:**_

_**Austin (and Ally)**_

From the moment he'd shouted for the unknown assailant to get off the helpless girl he was strangling, Austin felt a boiling rage bubbling within him. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before – He had always been cool-headed and chill; where was this rage coming from?

He would have to wait for answers, for after his exclamation, everything was moving too fast for his brain to catch up properly. All he knew was that his body moved instinctively and that his senses were on high alert.

Fluidly, he glided the best he could; he dodged, he kicked, and he swung. Of course, he wasn't completely unscathed, but he couldn't feel the blows they landed on him – he was just pure adrenaline and motion. Thankfully, there were only two opponents and he could handle them as long as _they stayed away from that girl_.

That's what it all boiled down to, didn't it? Something about that specific girl called to him in a way he wasn't familiar with… yet, he couldn't develop any fear of this revelation. No, he felt…

_Alive._ Like he was finally breathing; finally _living_.

Austin pushed his current opponent to the side forcefully, and made a mad dash to the girl still trying to regain her breath and move out of the way of their fight. Not stopping to think about it, he wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled until they landed on the ground – Him cushioning her fall, of course.

Ally landed with a light thump against her savior. Unfortunately, this meant her wound from earlier had been jarred and she sucked in a sharp breath of pain.

"What's wrong? Did they hurt you more than I thought?" the blonde teen frantically asked.

"M-My side," she hoarsely answered, gritting her teeth, "Arrow w-wound." Her hand instinctively reached down to staunch the new blood flow she could feel seeping even more through her clothes.

Releasing a soft curse, he didn't have time to assess the wound before he had to roll away as their attackers descended on their prone figures, each wielding a dagger.

Austin quickly climbed to his feet, his free hand making sure the unknown girl stayed securely behind him. In his other hand, he raised the golf club like he would a sword in defense; his gaze focused and determined to get them out of this dangerous situation. It was one thing to break into the store, but to attack a young girl – It was unthinkable and unjust.

"What do you guys want with her?" he demanded to know in a fierce voice. He had to finish this quickly and take care of her wounds. Already he could sense her weakening energy.

The one who had been strangling her, sneered, "Just hand her over and we won't kill you. You shouldn't have even interfered."

"Well, that's just too bad," Austin retorted, "I did interfere, and that doesn't answer my question – _What do you want with her?_"

The second one took a threatening step forward, and Austin backed up to press his charge closer to the wall. "Just mind your own business, you punk. This is between us and her – Get out of here before we seriously hurt you."

Now that he could clearly see the two, the blonde weapons expert took careful note of their attire. Black on black; black t-shirts, black pants that looked like they were made out of some of kind gauzy material, black boots, and black coats with hoods that covered their faces – definitely bad news.

_If I could just get a hand on one of their weapons_, Austin thought.

"Not gonna happen," he shot back, snarling, "She became my business the moment you crashed into this store. I'm going to protect her!"

From behind, Ally silently gasped in astonishment. Her heart was wildly thumping in her chest, and she couldn't explain why, except she knew what he said was true. This stranger was going to be her champion despite only just meeting her. He was going to defend her against these men, and fight tooth and nail to make sure they didn't lay another hand on her.

This boy, who couldn't be older than her seventeen years, was going to be her…

_Protector._

_**+++Until Next Time+++**_

_Please review~!_

**Also: check out my profile for other stories I've written, especially if you like Austin & Ally and Victorious (Bade)! (: info on updates should be posted, also!**

_Follow me on Twitter for updates, etc. at azn_m_


	3. Elfin

"Heiress"

_Elfin_

**Disclaimer: still don't own, unless you count OCs and the plot**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Note**: Please review at the bottom! ;) Thanks! _And thank you to everyone who Followed/Favorited this story! (:_

**Special Thanks to**: queenc1, Alexandra, Dancer06, If It Were Summer Forever, Guest, KP1703, Frenchie12, guest, Sweetart22 – _You guys seriously rock! ;)_

_**+++Last Time:**_

_"Not gonna happen," he shot back, snarling, "She became my business the moment you crashed into this store. I'm going to protect her!"_

_ From behind, Ally silently gasped in astonishment. Her heart was wildly thumping in her chest, and she couldn't explain why, except she knew what he said was true. This stranger was going to be her champion despite only just meeting her. He was going to defend her against these men, and fight tooth and nail to make sure they didn't lay another hand on her._

_ This boy, who couldn't be older than her seventeen years, was going to be her…_

_**Protector**__._

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**With Austin and Ally**_

The two unknown assailants laughed, mocking Austin's ability to protect the girl behind him. However, Austin was startled when she gripped the back of his shirt in a show of silent support. He didn't know why, but he felt elated that she believed in him, which was all that mattered.

Of course, he couldn't afford to get distracted at this crucial time; his attention needed to be faced ahead, at the two males.

The strangler reduced his laughter to chuckles, his amusement shining in his eyes (from what could be seen of them). "Enough of this foolish talking," he said, a cocky grin curving his lips up. "Hand over the girl before I start losing my patience, kid."

"Like I said," Austin replied, "Not gonna happen. You'll have to get through me before you can even think about laying another hand on her."

Releasing his hold on her, he held the golf club with a two-handed grip that would add power to any swings he would take.

Ally, meanwhile, dropped her hand from his shirt, wincing when she noticed she'd left a little blood on the fabric. She couldn't worry about the stain, however, she needed to find something to assist her protector – She refused to be a complete burden on him.

Her chocolate gaze caught onto several pieces of paper that had been thrown into a wastebasket a few feet away. _Perfect!_

"If that's the case, we'll have her in no time," the second assailant said, talking mostly to his companion smugly. "Let's just get rid of them at the same time. Less work, at least."

The strangler nodded, "Agreed."

Her protector stood firm, ready for anything, and she frantically waved a blood coated hand at the paper. She almost cheered out loud when the pieces began to dance to her whim, staying out of sight before her cover was blown.

Seeing the perfect opportunity present itself when the two assailants lunged forward, she swept her hand in their direction, sending her paper assault to meet them half-way.

Austin stared, incredulous, as multiple pieces of paper swam into view. How could such flimsy material stand up against a sharp dagger blade? But, right before his eyes, it did. And it was all the doing of the girl behind him.

_What is she?_ He questioned, his guard dropping the tiniest bit as he continued to watch the assassins try to fight off the paper. It was useless, it seemed – the girl had perfect control and knew what she was doing.

"Attack them now!" she called out, which snapped Austin back to attention. "While they're distracted, attack them!"

He watched as a path between the sheets of paper opened, and he had a clear shot at the two males who had caused this whole mess. Without a second thought, Austin charged in and swung his club at both. He was satisfied when they immediately fell to the floor, unconscious, and turned his attention onto the mysterious girl.

"Thanks," he said, smiling in appreciation.

One hand cupped around the arrow wound, which was revealed to be a broken shaft lodged into her ribcage on her right side, she smiled back. "Thank **you** for saving _me_. They would have killed me otherwise."

Austin frowned, glancing at the fallen assassins at his feet. "We'll have to talk later. For now, we need to get these guys tied and locked up somewhere, and we especially need to look at your injuries. After all of this, I would be upset if you died of blood loss." The last was given in a darkly humorous tone, and Ally smiled a little bigger at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"What should we do?"

"Well, for starters – My name's Austin Moon," he introduced, making his way back to her with his hand outstretched for a handshake. "I would say 'nice to meet you' but this is a pretty extreme situation."

"Ally Dawson," she responded, but paused when she reached out to take his hand. A frown touched her pretty, delicate features, and Austin knew right away he didn't like that expression on her. "I would shake your hand, but… well, I'm bloody."

He nodded in understanding. "Why don't you lie down? I'll handle these guys and I'll call my parents to see what they say. Okay?"

Ally agreed, finding a bed close to where Austin stood. Blood loss was making her extremely dizzy, which wasn't a good sign. Her supernatural body was tougher than a human's, so for her to be dizzy at this point was not a good sign.

Sighing, she relaxed the best she could on the mattress, but she made sure her eyes kept Austin in her sight. They may have just met, but something about him intrigued her – Her heart yearned for him. She felt as if she'd known him her whole life… but that was crazy, right? He obviously lived in the Human Realm; a world she'd never been to before.

_Why do I feel so comfortable around a virtual stranger?_ She asked herself, her eyes fluttering between closed to open. _He makes that empty void in me… feel full. Does that make him my destiny? Or is this the blood loss talking?_

Meanwhile, Austin finished tying up the unknown males with some rope he'd found stashed in a drawer. It may not hold them for long, but he felt a little safer about having them around Ally in her weakened state.

Keeping an eye on the assassins, he pulled out his cell phone to make a quick call to his parents. The sooner he talked to them, the sooner he could start looking over Ally's wounds, which were his top priority.

"Austin," Mike answered the line, concern lacing his voice, "Everything okay? Are you still at the store?"

"Yeah," the blonde answered, "I ran into a bit of trouble, and I had to save a girl from these thugs."

"Did you call the police?"

Austin rubbed the back of his head. "That's the thing – They're supernatural beings and were trying to kill Ally – the one I saved."

Mike's tone took on a serious edge; a voice filled with authority. "Stay where you are and watch them carefully. Your mother and I will be there shortly," he responded, hanging up an instant later.

"My parents are on their – Ally?" Austin cut himself off when he noticed her eyes were closed. "Hey, Ally. Don't fall asleep." Walking up to her prone form, he gently sat on the edge of the bed, concerned. "Ally? You gotta wake up."

When she softly whimpered, his gaze softened as he looked over her form. Her clothes would have to be trashed (if not burned) and there was way too much blood for comfort – and it all belonged to Ally.

Without thinking, he skimmed his fingertips over her cheek, brushing hair behind her ear in a soothing gesture. Austin froze, his eyes locked on a distinguished feature he hadn't noticed before.

Ally's ears were elfin-shaped.

_But the only supernatural beings with elfin ears are part of the Royal Families_, he reminded himself, although that made sense. _The assassins were after Ally because she's royalty? But, why kill her? That doesn't make sense… Unless…_

Austin looked closer at Ally's features and clothes. If he was guessing right, she would be of eligible age to become an heiress to the Fairy Kingdom – the realm all supernatural beings come from (unless you were like Austin, who was born in the Human Realm).

Was that it? Was that the reason why those guys had tried to kill her? So she wouldn't become the rightful heiress?

_Things at the Fairy Kingdom must be getting dangerous. Ally's life is in on the line – I have to do what I can to protect her._

Austin was brought out of his musings when the brunette stirred, eyes fluttering open sleepily. He gave her a reassuring smile, not wanting to stress her out in her condition. "Hey, sorry, but I can't let you fall asleep," he said.

Ally noticed where his hand was. "Oh, my ears must look funny to you," she softly said, trying her best to stay awake. He was right – she couldn't fall asleep, not until she was out of the danger zone.

She shivered when he lightly caressed the pointed edge, and he grinned in amusement at her reaction. "It's not so bad. They're only slightly pointed at the top compared to a human's ear. Kind of adorable, actually," he stated, chuckling.

Heat surfaced in her cheeks, which embarrassed Ally even more.

Austin laughed, which warmed her on the inside. "You're even cuter when you blush!"

"Oh, be quiet, you," she murmured, pouting.

"Okay, okay – I'll stop embarrassing you," he conceded with a smirk, "For now. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that my parents are on their way. You'll be okay, I promise."

Ally winced as she was reminded about her injuries. "I'm sorry for being such trouble," she said regretfully. "And now you have to get your parents involved… I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Austin replied seriously, "It's not like you asked to be attacked, right? Besides, if you had to be thrown through a window tonight, I'm glad it was this one. At least I was here to help you. Right?"

"Yeah… Those are good points, I guess," she replied reluctantly. Taking a deep breath, she flinched when she aggravated her wound. Needing a distraction, she gritted out, "What kind of supernatural are you?"

Austin went back to running his fingers soothingly over her cheek. "A weapons expert," he answered, "I can touch anything that could be used as a weapon and know exactly how to use it."

"That's really helpful," she commented, her smile strained.

He shrugged, also smiling. "I guess so. Judging by your ears, you're some kind of fairy?"

"A paper fairy."

Austin hated the way her breaths were getting labored. Sweat was beading on her forehead and skin rapidly, and her eyes were stuck at half-mast. At this rate, she'd fall asleep and possibly die right in front of him, _and he couldn't do a damn thing_. There was something about Ally that intrigued him – She seemed like such a kind girl; who would want to harm her, let alone plot to kill her?

She was… _tiny_; fragile. Like a baby bird that needed to be protected and cherished. Treasured.

_Whoa, calm down, Austin_, he mentally reprimanded himself. _She's seriously injured and you can't stop thinking about how pretty and delicate she is. I mean, she's part of a Royal Family! One day she'll possibly be your new Queen. Just cool it… for now._

Austin's thoughts were cut off when the sound of a parking car caught his attention, and he abruptly stood to check who it was. "I'll be right back. Someone's here," he informed Ally before walking back into the main room of the store.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was his worried parents. "Mom, Dad," he said to catch their attention.

"Austin!" his mother exclaimed, instantly wrapping her arms around her only child as soon as she was close enough. "Are you alright? How about Ally? Your father couldn't tell me much."

"Where are the assassins?" Mike asked, needing to make sure they were secure. Knowing his wife, she would take care of the girl their son saved.

"I'm fine, mom," Austin assured Mimi then turned his attention onto his father. "I left them tied up in the other room. Ally's lying down – She lost a lot of blood."

Mimi and Mike immediately followed their son into the mentioned room. "Oh, the poor girl," the former commented in sympathy, seeing how bloody and banged up Ally was. "I'll do what I can for her, Austin."

Mike gritted his teeth. How someone could gang up on a girl Ally's petite size, he'd never understand, but since there were two, he was quickly losing his temper. The assassins were just lucky Austin had been there to interfere; otherwise Mike would have killed them on the spot.

Ally fluttered her eyes open, not even realizing she'd closed them to begin with. When she was able to slowly focus, she was met with an attractive blonde woman with kind chocolate eyes that strongly reminded her of Austin.

"Hi, sweetie," the blonde gently greeted, her voice mellow and soothing. "I'm Austin's mother, Mimi Moon. I'm just going to check your injuries, okay?"

"…'Kay," she softly mumbled, not able to even move her hand from her worst wound. As it were, she could feel the bloody slickness of the arrow's shaft, and it sickened her.

Mimi examined Ally's minor cuts and scrapes first, deemed them fine for now, and focused on the one that worried her. "The arrow is going to have to be removed," she mentioned, turning to look at her husband and son. "Can you tell me anything about her background, Austin? It might be important."

"Her ears…" he slowly answered, "They're slightly pointed at the top; she has elfin ears. She mentioned being a paper fairy."

"Paper fairy?" Mimi asked, eyes widening. _I thought they were extinct…_

Mike cut in, "Doesn't matter right now. She has royal blood – her ears prove that. Once you remove the arrow, her healing abilities should kick in, which is slightly stronger than a normal supernatural being's."

"Yes, you're right, dear," she replied, turning back to face Ally. "I'm so sorry, Ally-dear, but this needs to be done so you can get better. My husband, Mike, is going to hold you down so that I can remove the arrow, alright?"

"Wait, hold on," Austin protested, panic beginning to shine in his eyes. "You're going to remove that _here_? Are you sure it's safe?"

Mike, however, was already moving to hold Ally down by her slim shoulders. "I know how you feel, Austin, but we have to get her healing energy started if we want to save her life," he said, sympathy shining in his own eyes. "I need you to help me hold her down. This isn't exactly going to be easy, nor pleasant."

He wanted to protest and deny that his father was right, but Austin saw the way Ally was beginning to fade into unconsciousness again. Firming his resolve, he took his place and held down her legs, his eyes connecting with hers.

"Are you boys ready?" Mimi asked, lifting a hand to hold it above the arrow's shaft. Her heart hurt for Ally and Austin for different reasons. Ally would be in extreme pain, and her son would have no choice but to watch her suffer through it.

"As ready as we'll ever be," the two Moon males replied grimly.

Breathing in deeply, Mimi gathered her telekinetic power and flicked her wrist, dislodging the shaft in a quick movement, like removing a bandage.

Screaming for all she was worth, Ally thrashed in pain…


	4. Rehab

"Heiress"

_Rehab_

**Disclaimer: do not own, unless you count this plot and OC characters, which are pretty obvious who they are – Thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Note**:

**Special Thanks to**: Alexandra, firefly3473, queenc1, Jackie is Grey – _Thank you so much for reviewing ;)_

**Chapter Summary**: Ally needs time to heal, and Austin will be by her side, no matter what…

_**+++Last Time:**_

_"Are you boys ready?" Mimi asked, lifting a hand to hold it above the arrow's shaft. Her heart hurt for Ally and Austin for different reasons. Ally would be in extreme pain, and her son would have no choice but to watch her suffer through it._

_ "As ready as we'll ever be," the two Moon males replied grimly._

_ Breathing in deeply, Mimi gathered her telekinetic power and flicked her wrist, dislodging the shaft in a quick movement, like removing a bandage._

_ Screaming for all she was worth, Ally thrashed in pain…_

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**With Austin and his Parents**_

After cringing at Ally's pain-filled screams, Austin and his parents carefully moved her into the backseat of his dad's car. Thankfully, the petite girl had passed out soon after the arrow was removed, but that didn't mean she was in the clear yet.

By silent agreement, Mimi would drive the teens home while Mike dealt with the two tied-up assassins in the store. He would also be driving Austin's vehicle back home.

"Dad, are you sure that's safe?" Austin asked, concerned. He was sitting in the back with Ally, her small frame easily fitting into his lap comfortably. However, he trusted his mother would be able to care for her, while he disliked leaving his father behind, in potential danger.

Mike smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Austin. I'll call the right people to help. Right now, you need to take care of Ally. She needs you."

"Yeah, okay," he agreed, knowing Mike was right.

With a wave, Mimi pulled out and started the drive home. "Don't worry, dear. Your father is strong and knows how to handle supernatural beings. He'll be fine," she soothingly said.

Austin pulled Ally a little closer, her face resting in the crook of his neck. He took comfort in the quiet breaths she released; the air tickling and warming his skin.

"I know. I'm just worried about everything that's going on. Things in the Fairy Realm must be bad if assassins were sent to kill Ally."

Mimi frowned at the thought of something like that happening to the petite brunette. Although they barely interacted, she'd grown fond of the girl. Austin was clearly infatuated, too, and she knew Mike would be an overprotective bear after seeing Ally's condition.

"Yes," she agreed, "Something must be really bad."

_**+++Fairy Realm:**_

_**With Kaia and Lester**_

"Where is she?!" Kaia practically screeched in worry, her forest-green eyes watering with tears. "Where is my daughter? _Where is Ally?_"

Lester wrapped a comforting arm around his wife, dark brown eyes steely as they stared at one of the guards who were in charge of border control. "How did this happen?" he demanded to know, his tone brooking no argument. "How did assassins manage to gain entrance near the manor? Explain yourselves!"

"M-My apologies, My Lady, My Lord!" the guard trembled, "We don't know how they got here or how they left unnoticed with Princess Allyson. W-We're looking into the matter as we sp-speak."

The King of the Fairy Realm held up a hand, the appendage starting to glow an eerie silver-blue color. Instantly, the guard was forced further onto the ground from his kneeling position, face-flat. "As a gravity manipulator, I could crush you for your incompetence," he growled dangerously.

His little Ally was missing and he didn't know where to start looking. All they'd managed to find was a pool of blood on the balcony and broken braches where she'd possibly fallen. Her blood trail had been scattered and hard to follow, like she'd been zigzagging to avoid capture.

Any decent father would be raging right now.

Kaia laid a hand on his raised arm, the touch soothing him enough to let the guard back up. "Lester, we have to do something. Ally could be anywhere… We have to find her!"

Lester took a deep breath to further calm himself. "I'll find her," he stated, "I'll search all the other realms if I have to, Kaia. I'll find our Ally."

The Queen had no choice but to watch her King walk away with several of the guards to do just that. Knowing Lester, however, she knew she had nothing to worry about – If anyone could locate Ally, it would be him.

She just prayed their daughter was safe and with people who would take care of her…

_**+++Human Realm:**_

_**Moon Residence**_

Mimi adjusted the bandage that had been wrapped around Ally's torso to help keep her wound closed from infection. "Austin, we'll have to burn her clothes. It's too torn and bloody to save, unfortunately," she stated.

"Figured as much," he murmured, chocolate gaze focused on Ally's unconscious form. A blanket had been placed up to her chin and she was lying in his bed. Not that he minded; it made it easier to protect her when she was in his room, with him. "What should we do about clothes?"

"I have some stuff she can use until we figure something out. Can you watch her while I get rid of her ruined clothes?"

"Sure."

He waited until his mother was gone, door closed, then sat softly on the edge of his bed. During the car ride, Ally's breathing had become less shallow and more deep, which he took as a good sign her healing energy was fixing the damage done to her body.

Now, it was a waiting game to see what would happen next.

Unconsciously, Austin's hand moved until he was gently tracing his fingers over her cheek. His mother had done a good job of cleaning the dried blood away and he could see how clear Ally's complexion was; how her skin had a soft glow even at night. She was… beautiful.

_Why would someone want to hurt you?_ He silently asked the sleeping fairy, brows furrowing in thought. _Why would __**anyone**__ want to hurt you?_

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**The Next Morning**_

Ally's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing a ceiling she'd never seen before. Her brain foggy, she sat up but paused to flinch when her side protested with the movement.

Everything came back at once, and her chocolate, doe-like orbs cast nervous glances around the unfamiliar bedroom. As far as she could tell, it belonged to a boy and probably Austin's. She hoped, anyway.

A door opening caught her attention, and Ally blushed when she saw it was Austin only wearing jeans and rubbing his dripping blonde hair with a towel. Thankfully, he didn't notice the way she stared at his chest and abs, which were drool-worthy (if she may say so). Steam followed him, so Ally was able to deduce he had his own private bathroom.

Austin paused when he felt eyes on him. Looking up, he smiled in relief when he saw Ally sitting up. "Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

He thought it was adorable the way she blushed beet-red. "Um, I'm feeling… fine. How about you?" she responded. Darting her eyes away from his top half, her fingers began fiddling with the bed sheet covering her.

Finally noticing the problem, it was Austin's turn to blush in embarrassment. His only excuse was that he hadn't expected Ally to wake up so soon after what happened.

"I slept fine. Sorry, let me get dressed."

As he shuffled around his room, looking for clothes, Ally firmly kept her gaze from staring at his toned muscles and arms. It was difficult, however – The boy was too good-looking for his own good and his body was darned tempting.

"Okay, I'm decent," he announced.

When she glanced at him, Ally frowned softly. "Are you going somewhere? You look pretty dressed up," she asked. She didn't know how to feel about this turn of events. Why wasn't Austin staying with her, here? Did he really have to leave?

Austin softly smiled, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I have to go to school today," he answered, "But, mom is staying home with you, so you don't have to worry. Okay?"

"School?" she questioned, unfamiliar with the term.

Incredulous, he asked back, "You don't know what school is?" When she shook her head, he explained the best he could. "School is for educational purposes. We learn different things there and it gets us further in life, like finding a career or job."

Ally brightened in recognition. "Oh, you mean lessons!"

"Yeah, lessons are another way to put it," he smiled. "Anyway, I have to go but I'll be back to see you a little later in the afternoon. You just stay in here and rest – You're still not healed enough to move around too much."

Like a curious puppy, she tilted her head to one side. "Can't I go to your lessons with you?" If they were anything like hers, she'd be sitting most of the day and not moving. That counted as resting, didn't it?

Austin chuckled, "Sorry, Ally, but no. How about this –" He held up his pointer finger, " – I'll call you every break I have during school? At least this way I'll know you're okay, too."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Awesome. I'll just finish getting ready and head out. I want you to only focus on healing." Grabbing his backpack, he swung it over a shoulder. Ally curiously watched as he also placed a train-whistle necklace around his neck, the end dangling mid-chest. "I'll be going now. Be back in a few hours, alright?"

The petite brunette brought her attention back to him. "Alright. Have fun at your lessons, Austin," she said.

He smirked teasingly, "You'll be a good girl?"

Ally pouted cutely, and Austin's heart skipped a beat at her adorable expression. "I'm always a good girl, I'll have you know."

With a laugh, he waved and left, closing the door softly behind him. Once the door clicked shut, he shook his head in amusement and continued downstairs for a quick breakfast. He knew if he stayed any longer, he'd want to skip school completely and keep her company.

However, Austin also knew his parents wouldn't approve, especially since his mother would find him eventually. It's not like there were a lot of places for a six-foot teenage boy to hide in one house.

Unfortunately.

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With Ally and Mimi**_

Mimi had thoughtfully given Ally an old shirt of Austin's, so the brunette buttoned up the soft material, silently giggling at how long it was on her frame. It was like wearing a mini dress! It was also long-sleeved, so she wouldn't get cold easily, and a plaid mixture of red, blue, and yellow. As a fairy princess, Ally had never worn such articles of clothing before. She was excited about showing it to Austin when he got home. As it were, she'd have to settle for telling him about it over the phone when he called. She couldn't wait!

Mimi smiled at her house guest. "How are you feeling, Ally? When I saw your wound, it didn't look like there was any blood seeping through," she inquired.

"It just twinges sometimes, especially when I move and it stretches the area," Ally answered, smiling gratefully. "Thank you for dressing my injury. I don't know how to repay you, and you let me stay in your home, too."

The blonde matriarch waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, dear. It's the least we could do since those assassins threw you into our store. It's just fortunate that Austin was there to save you."

Ally smiled, cheeks flushing at the mention of the blonde teen. "Yeah, I have to thank Austin again, too. If it weren't for him…" She shuddered.

Mentally shaking the thought away herself, Mimi gently petted Ally's soft hair. "I'll let you go back to sleep. I just thought you would feel better with some clothes and to make sure your wounds weren't bothering you." Standing, she started backing out of her son's bedroom. "Don't hesitate to ask for anything, okay? I'll be downstairs, if you need me."

"Thank you."

The paper fairy sighed when the door closed behind the kind woman. Maybe it was a good thing she hadn't gone to Austin's lessons; she was getting tired already.

Shrugging, she snuggled into the fluffy pillow that smelled strongly of Austin's shampoo and something uniquely him. It was comforting, like coming home after being away for a long time; soothing.

Sighing dreamily, her lashes fluttered shut as she fell into a peaceful nap.

_**+++Human Realm:**_

_**With Lester**_

"Are you sure?" Lester growled, narrowing his eyes at the tracker-solider he'd picked to be part of the search party for Ally. "We've never let Allyson come to this Realm. Are you _positive_ she made it this far?"

The tracker-solider, dressed and disguised as a regular human on vacation, nodded confidently. "Yes, My Lord," he answered, "I can sense her supernatural signature in several places throughout the wooded area, though it's muffled. Small pieces of the clothes she'd last been seen in were also found, as well as blood."

Gritting his teeth in worry and frustration, the King had no choice but to nod for now. _When I find the ones who attacked Ally…_

"Good job. Where did the trail lead?"

The tracker-solider pointed in the direction behind him. "Further into the wooded area, but evidence shows some disturbance closer to the nearby mall. What would you like me and my men to do, My Lord?"

Lester waved a hand. "Fan out and search both areas thoroughly. I don't want to miss anything that can lead to finding Allyson. If she did enter the mall, we'll need everyone to cover the entire structure. Dismissed!"

Nodding once in understanding, the tracker-solider quickly got to his feet and started commanding his men to their King's demand.

All the gravity manipulator could do was join the soldiers in their search for his precious daughter. He swore he would find her, and the ones who harmed her.

_They'll regret crossing me, this I swear._

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin**_

As Austin opened his locker, he didn't notice the grin he had on his face as he dug out his cell phone to dial his house number. He ignored everything and everyone around him, his complete attention on the ringing on the other line.

"_Hello?_" Ally's voice answered, husky from sleep.

Austin's grin grew, becoming tender. "Ally, it's me, Austin. Did I wake you up?"

"_Austin?_" she asked, more alert and sounding happy. "_No, no, you didn't wake me up. I was only taking a short nap while I waited for your call. How are your lessons going?_"

He chuckled, leaning against a shelf inside his locker as he stared at random pieces of paper, not really seeing the items. "School is fine; kind of boring. I wish I stayed home with you – that would've been more fun. We could have watched movies or something while you rested."

She laughed, and Austin's heart warmed at the tinkling sound. "_You would've been more bored than you claim to be now. Besides, lessons aren't boring! Education is important, you know._"

"Yeah, yeah," he playfully replied, rolling his eyes though he knew she couldn't see the gesture. "Anyway, I only have a little while left before I have to go back. I was wondering if you wanted to do something when I got home?" He held his breath while he waited for her response, his heart pounding in his ears.

Ally was quiet for a second before answering, "_I wouldn't mind watching that movie you mentioned._" Her tone took on a shy quality he found cute and just so Ally. "_Back in the Fairy Realm, we don't get to indulge in that sort of thing very often, especially if you're me. I have to go all the way into town to watch one movie._"

Austin grinned. "Perfect. Why don't you pick a movie and leave it in my room? I have a pretty big collection and you can find even more in the living room. Mom knows where it is."

"_Okay, sounds like fun. Do you really have to go so soon? You just called._" If he wasn't mistaken, he could hear the pout through the line.

He checked a nearby clock, scowling lightly at the time. "Yeah, unfortunately, I have to go. The bell's gonna ring any minute now. I'll call you when I get a chance, okay?"

Ally sighed, but let it go. "_Alright. I'll wait for your next call, Austin. Have fun with your lessons._"

"Cool. Later, Ally. Rest up." Hitting the 'end call' button, the blonde weapons expert slipped his cell phone into his pocket and grabbed what he needed for his next class. Even though he'd just talked to Ally, Austin couldn't help missing the sound of her voice already.

It was strange but comforting at the same time, how attached he was to her. He hadn't even known about her existence a day ago, but he couldn't imagine a day without her in his life if she were to leave the next day.

What did it mean? Why did he have such a strong connection with the fairy princess? Why did he feel so _complete_?

Shaking his head, Austin closed his locker and continued down the hallway to his next torture session. However, he smiled, he did have one thing to look forward to – Lunch time. It meant having a longer conversation with Ally.

And, maybe, he could figure out those confusing questions.

_If only there was someone I could ask…_

_**+++Miami Mall:**_

_**With Lester**_

The King of the Fairy Realm growled lowly, the vibrations in his throat making it sound gravelly to anyone passing the frustrated supernatural being. Regular humans froze and cautiously steered clear of Lester, but he didn't care. His main focus was on finding his missing daughter; he didn't have time to deal with humans and their worries.

"Report your findings," he ordered the same tracker-solider he'd been speaking to from the start of the search. "Have you found her? What of the assassins?"

The tracker-solider crossed his arms, fighting the urge to bow or kneel. It wasn't a human custom, however, so he had to stand as straight as possible.

"No, my Lord. Princess Allyson took careful means to hide her tracks once she entered the mall, unless her assassins wanted to be sure no one could follow them."

Lester closed his eyes in dread. "What about the blood trail?"

"Gone as well. One of the human custodians must've mopped it up before the mall's opening, this morning."

His fist clenched, knuckles turning white with strain. The King growled, "Keep searching. This was Ally's last known location. I don't care if you have to interrogate every last human – Find Ally!"

The tracker-solider bowed quickly at the waist then stood straight once more. "As you command, my Lord."

_**+++Lunch Time:**_

_**With Austin (and his Friends)**_

Loudly placing her tray of food down, Trish eyed her blonde friend suspiciously. "Okay, what's up?" she demanded to know, eyes narrowing.

Austin gave the Latina his best innocent expression, which didn't fool her for a second. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, blinking coyly.

_Nice try, Blondie_, she thought. Scowling slightly, she snapped, "That has never worked on me, it isn't going to work now, so tell me what's going on with you."

Dez appeared in that moment, placing his own tray down next to his best friend. "Well, since you so kindly asked," he answered, grinning, "I've been working on this new spell that turns cauliflower into broccoli."

Austin instantly seized onto the subject change, though he was honestly curious about this spell. "Really? Does it work?" he inquired, eyes wide in amazement. "Can I see it?"

"Yeah, of course, buddy!" the ginger haired wizard exclaimed in happiness.

Trish held up a hand, nostrils flaring in irritation. "I don't care about a white vegetable that pretends to be its greener version to fool people into eating it," she snapped. Focusing her gaze onto Austin once more, she scowled. "Now, tell me what has you in such a good mood today. Yesterday, you were practically the walking dead, if I were to do a comparison."

Dryly, the blonde replied, "Gee, thanks, Trish."

Suddenly, the Latina brightened with an idea. "Oh, I get it!" she squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. "You found yourself a girlfriend! I'm right, aren't I? You found you're _one_."

Austin chocked on air, having not expected that to come out of Trish's mouth. His _one_?

And, just like that, everything fell into place…

_**+++Until Next Time+++**_

_~Thanks! Please, pretty please review :3_

_Hey, I have something new to ask! Tell me what your favorite part was ;) explain it, copy and paste – whatever suits you!_


	5. Daddy

"Heiress"

_Daddy_

**Disclaimer: Do not own, unless you consider the plot and OCs, who are pretty obvious – Thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Note**:

**Special Thanks to**: queenc1, starkiller2, Jackie is Grey, EmmaLOUIS, firefly3473, R5fan16, maddiegirl56, Dancer06, KP1703, and guest – _I love you guys, seriously! ;) and those that Favorited/Followed - You guys rock! (:  
_

**Chapter Summary**: Father and daughter are finally reunited…

_**+++Last Time:**_

_Suddenly, the Latina brightened with an idea. "Oh, I get it!" she squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. "You found yourself a girlfriend! I'm right, aren't I? You found you're __**one**__."_

_ Austin chocked on air, having not expected that to come out of Trish's mouth. His __**one**__?_

_ And, just like that, everything fell into place…_

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**With Austin (and Friends)**_

_Oh, my pancakes_, he thought, _I actually found her… I found my __**one**__. How did I not realize that sooner? This explains everything – the connection that's between us, my need to protect her…_

"Oh, my pancakes," he repeated, out loud this time, stunned. "Oh, my-"

"We heard you the first time," Trish interrupted, grinning slyly. "So, who is she? Is it anyone I know? Does she go to this school?" Although that seemed impossible, seeing as how supernatural beings could recognize each other; however, it was possible to hide with the right tools.

Austin stared at his two curious friends with a dazed expression. Abruptly, he stood, ignoring the scraping sound of his chair against the floor.

"I gotta go," he explained in a rushed tone, eyes darting everywhere without actually seeing. "Gotta make a phone call."

Before Trish or Dez could protest, they watched as their blonde friend practically sprinted out of the cafeteria.

Trish huffed, "What's his deal?"

Dez sighed, like he was dealing with a child. "Isn't it obvious? Austin is having girl problems."

In response, the short-tempered Latina threw a French fry at the ginger haired teen.

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin**_

Finding sanctuary in an empty hallway, Austin quickly dialed his home number. Although he was happy about finding his _one_, he had to be mature about the situation. He and Ally barely knew each other, and she was part of a Royal Family that helped govern the Fairy Kingdom. There had to be some kind of custom for situations like this, especially if assassins were after her life. That fact alone proved that Ally was a high-ranking princess.

Listening to the ringing on the other end, Austin slowed his semi-panicked breathing. The last thing he needed was to worry Ally, or his mother for that matter.

"_Austin?_" Ally questioned hopefully, and said blonde smiled unconsciously. "_Is that you?_"

"Yeah, Ally, it's me. Were you waiting for my call?"

"_Of course I was,_" she answered, "_How much longer are your lessons going to take?_"

Austin chuckled. He could just imagine the petite brunette pouting. "Just a few more hours," he replied. "But, there's something I want to talk to you about, and I don't think it can wait." In reality, it was more like he _couldn't_ wait. He felt like he was about to burst.

Ally's pause was enough to tell him that he was starting to worry her.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad – at least, I don't think it is," he quickly reassured, mentally face-palming at his idiotic mistake. Ally was supposed to be healing, not stressing over things.

"_Okay, then. What is it, Austin?_" she asked.

Not sure how to start, he rubbed the nape of his neck; a nervous habit he'd never been able to break. "Now, don't freak out or anything," he slowly began, "But, I think you're my _one_, Ally. You know what that means, in our world, right?"

Ally gasped.

_**+++Miami Mall:**_

_**With Lester**_

The gravity manipulator narrowed his eyes on the store he'd found, thanks to his tracker-soldiers. According to the information they'd painstakingly followed and put together, _Moon's Mattress Kingdom_ was Ally's last known location before she'd fallen completely off their radar.

Finding the front window taped up and being replaced was not a promising sight, in Lester's opinion.

Clenching his fists in anger and worry for his daughter, Lester walked calmly into the establishment like he owned the place. He'd get his answers, one way or another.

It didn't matter how many bodies had to be eliminated along the way…

_**+++Fairy Realm:**_

_**With Kaia**_

Sitting in her throne chair, the one especially made for the Queen, Kaia dazedly stared down at the last paper rose Ally had made for her. Slim fingers played with the petals, unconsciously marveling over how soft and _real_ it felt, like actual rose petals.

_Ally's power is still growing. She'll be a very capable young woman._ Tears filled Kaia's forest-green eyes. _Lester, please find our little girl. Please…_

From the shadows, unknown to Kaia, Beatrice watched her older twin with emotionless sapphire eyes.

Then, in a swirl of silk, she left her sister to mourn her loss.

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With Ally**_

"_Ally? Ally, are you still there?_" Austin asked, concerned. "_Come on, speak to me, Ally. You're making me worry, here._"

Ally finally snapped out of her shock, blinking rapidly. "I'm sorry, I'm still here," she said. Eyes glazing over into a sightless sheen, she added, "It just makes more sense now. Why didn't I see it sooner?"

The last was mumbled almost incoherently, but he caught them.

"_I wouldn't feel too bad – I asked myself the same thing._" Austin chuckled, trying to ease the situation into something lighter. "_Besides, we just found each other. Who's to say that we can't start off as friends first? You know, let a bond form between us._"

Ally's eyes cleared, and she nodded though he couldn't see her. "Yeah, you're right. All supernatural couples start their relationship differently. Like my parents, for example. When they first met, they were stubborn and constantly butted heads."

The more she talked and thought about the situation she suddenly found herself in, the more confident Ally grew about finding her _one_. Austin was sweet and caring; he'd definitely make the perfect husband when they were ready to take that step. He was also strong and his ability as a weapons expert made him nearly unstoppable. _A protector_, like she'd first thought.

With her particular role in the Fairy Kingdom, a protector was exactly what she'd need.

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin**_

After revealing his newfound discovery, Austin felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Now, he and Ally were able to talk rationally about their new relationship, and where it was headed. Simple, right?

"Speaking of your parents," the blonde said, "The fact you have elfin ears proves you're part of a Royal Family… I was wondering about which family?"

"_Oh, that's easy to explain. I'm the princess – and future Queen – of the Fairy Realm._"

"WHAT?!"

_**+++Moon's Mattress Kingdom:**_

_**With Lester and Mike**_

The moment the King of the Fairy Kingdom (not to mention Realm) walked into his store, Mike knew something was dreadfully wrong.

Having another employee assist his current customer, Mike immediately intercepted the other male. He frowned the tiniest bit when he realized his Lord was an inch or two taller; in the supernatural world, the predators took any advantage they could get. It was instinct to react as such.

"My Lord," Mike whispered quietly, showing respect. "May I interest you in a more private place we could speak?"

Lester impatiently nodded, although all he wanted to do was lay waste to the store. Finding Ally was his top – and only – priority.

When the two alpha males were securely inside the room only the Moon family could enter, Lester crossed his arms over his broad chest and glared at Mike. He didn't bother mincing words; he got straight to the point.

"Where is my daughter?"

The Moon patriarch started, clearly surprised by the question. That action alone saved him from Lester's wrath. "Your daughter, my Lord? I don't know who-" Mike cut himself off, realization sparking in his mind. "Are you talking about Ally?"

Lester's eyes sharpened. "How do you know her name? We've taken great pains to keep her identity out of public knowledge." Hands starting to glow that eerie silver-blue with his power, he growled, "What do you know about her?"

Mike rubbed the nape of his neck; an action Austin had inherited from him. "You may want to sit down, my Lord. This is going to take some explaining, but rest assured, Ally is safe."

Visibly reigning in his powers, the King nodded curtly. It was a lead on Ally's location; he had no choice but to hear the other male out. "I'm listening," he said.

"Last night, my son, Austin, called my wife and me at home…"

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin**_

"_There's nothing for you to panic over_," Ally tried to soothe, but Austin barely heard her. His ears were still ringing with her revelation. "_Well, I mean, I know it's quite a shock, but it's really okay, Austin. I mean, I know it's a lot to take in, but we'll have each other – and our parents! They'll support us, because they love us and–_"

Austin snapped out his stunned state. "No, no, it's okay, Ally. I just wasn't expecting that, and the assassins from last night make complete sense now." Aware of his location, he quietly added, "Look, school isn't exactly the best place to have this conversation. How about we hold it off until I get home?"

"_Yes, you're right_," she replied. "_This conversation should be with our parents, too. Everything changes now that we know we're each others' __**one**__._"

"Yeah, and we need to talk about what's happening in the Fairy Realm," he added, using his most serious tone. "I don't like having you in such danger. We'll need a strategy."

Ally softly chuckled, and something in Austin melted at the fondness he heard. "_Spoken like a true weapons expert. Okay, I'll wait for you here. Don't forget to call when you have time._"

"I won't," he promised, "I'll talk to you soon, Ally. Later."

"_Have fun with the rest of your lessons._"

Hitting the 'end call' button, Austin pocketed his cell before heading back to the cafeteria. No doubt he would have some explaining to do when he met up with Dez and Trish, but how? He couldn't exactly tell them what happened last-

"Dude, why were you talking about assassins?" Dez's clueless voice cut off the blonde's thoughts. Austin froze, dark eyes clashing with his two best friends, standing only a few feet from where he stood.

Trish narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And, what's happening in the Fairy Realm?" she demanded to know, hands on her hips. "What are you hiding from us, Austin?"

Austin gulped, but resigned himself. There was no way he could lie – Trish would burn him to a crisp the moment she felt he was telling an untruth.

Sighing, he stretched his senses outward to make sure they were alone. Seeing as how the coast was clear, he kept his voice low as he started explaining everything that happened last night, from the moment he stepped out of the office till the end of his latest phone call with Ally.

As he spoke, Trish's and Dez's eyes widened comically.

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With Ally and Mimi**_

Feeling obligated to inform her host about the situation, Ally had wasted no time in explaining to Mimi everything. By the end, the Moon matriarch was wide eyed and astonished, but nodding in complete understanding. Ally felt it was a good sign when Mimi didn't explode in shock, the way Austin did, when Ally informed her about her real identity. No, the blonde woman took the information in stride.

"So, now, when Austin gets back," Ally concluded, "we'll be discussing what needs to be done, but we'd also like if Mr. Moon were present, too. As well as my parents, if we can somehow contact them without detection."

Mimi nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. Mike will definitely need to hear all of this, and he knows of a way to contact people from the Fairy Realm. I'm sure word will get to your parents in no time, Ally."

Ally breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. I have no idea how I'm ever going to repay you and your kindness," she said.

"Nonsense, dear," the telekinetic replied, waving a dismissive hand. Her expression softened as she added, "Please don't tell Austin I said this, but I've always known my son has been missing something in his life. He's always been _content_ – never _truly_ happy and, as a mother, I worried about him constantly."

Nodding in sympathetic understanding, the brunette silently urged the older woman to continue.

"Every year, I would watch as he grew more and more content with life. It was like his former, happy and easily excitable self was slowly disappearing, and I couldn't do anything but watch." Mimi sniffled for a second, but let a small smile emerge. "After meeting and saving you, however, it's like watching him come _alive_ again. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that what he'd been missing was his _one_, Ally. Austin has been waiting for _you_."

"Me?" she whispered.

Mimi nodded, and her smile grew into something that resembled sunshine. "Yes, _you_. It's _I_ that needs to repay you, not the other way around. You've given me my son back, whether you turned out to be his _one_ or not. He finally looks _happy_."

Ally knew her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and pleasure at Mimi's words, but she couldn't help it. After hearing such a confession, the paper fairy knew she should also admit one of her own.

"Before all of this happened, I was also searching for something, with this immeasurable weight on me," she stated, and it was Mimi's turn to nod encouragement. Ally placed a hand over her heart. "In here – I knew something in here was missing. I didn't realize what it was until Austin protected me from the assassins, saying that he'd do anything to make sure they didn't lay another hand on me.

"Now that he's figured out we're each others' _one_, I feel complete in a way I hadn't realized I needed to be." A fond smile curved her lips. "Meeting Austin saved me. There's no weight pressing me down, like before. I feel… _free_."

Of course, that wasn't the entirety of her confession, but those specific words belonged to Austin and him alone. And Ally couldn't wait to one day tell him.

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin (and Friends)**_

"Damn, what a mess," Trish breathed out. She placed a hand on her forehead, as if warding off a headache. "Geez, Austin, no wonder you've been keeping quiet about the situation."

"And, leave it you, buddy, to end up with a girl that turns out to be a fairy princess, who comes with her own set of assassins trying to kill her," Dez brightly added, grinning goofily.

Austin groaned, exasperated, but couldn't dispute the ginger haired boy's words. "I know, I know. Thankfully, there seems to be only those two assassins working together, and word hasn't gotten out yet about Ally being here, let alone at my house."

"So, when do we get to meet her?" Trish inquired. Austin gave his Latina friend an incredulous look. She shrugged. "What? Did you really expect us to know about her, but not meet her?"

Dez nodded in agreement. "That's cold, dude. _Ice_ cold."

The blonde rolled his eyes, but sighed in resignation. "Fine, whatever – I guess you guys can meet Ally today. Besides, it would be better if she had more people watching out for her."

After all, who in their right mind would challenge someone with super strength, someone who used telekinesis, a weapons expert, a wizard, or a fire elemental?

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With Ally**_

The brunette was resting in the living room, blanket covering her legs, when Mimi stepped out of the kitchen with the portable phone.

"Yes, Austin, she's right here and perfectly fine," Mimi said, playfully rolling her eyes at whatever her son said. "No, she's not sleeping – Yes, she was taking a nap earlier, and – Austin, she's fine! Honestly, dear, it's like you've forgotten I took care of you, too."

Ally gazed in amusement at Mimi, fighting the urge to giggle at the exasperation clearly displayed on the older woman's features.

"You know what?" she finally said, cutting off Austin. "Why don't you talk to Ally yourself? Hold on." Handing the phone to said girl, she winked. "Good luck. My son can be quite the handful."

The moment Ally placed the phone up to her ear, Austin immediately said, "_Tell her I heard that!_"

Eyes sparkling with laughter, Ally relayed the message. In response, Mimi laughed out loud but returned to the kitchen to continue preparing dinner.

"She laughed," she relayed once more, giggling.

"_I figured as much_," Austin grumbled back, but she could hear the playfulness underneath. "_Anyway, while we were talking earlier, two of my friends overheard the conversation._"

Ally's smile faltered. "Uh oh, that isn't good, right?" she asked, worried.

"_Don't worry about them. They're supernatural beings, like you and me. One's a wizard and the other is a fire elemental – think of it as added protection, if anything_," he reassured.

Her mood instantly shifted from worried to excitement. "Your friends sound so cool," she murmured, awed. "I've never met a fire elemental before, and wizards are reclusive in the Fairy Realm."

Austin had a good laugh at the last. "_Trust me, Dez is anything but reclusive, and I'm sure Trish will be more than happy to show off a bit of her power for you. She likes the attention._"

Before Ally could respond, Mimi fast-walked out of the kitchen, an unreadable expression on her features. This caught the paper fairy's attention, and her head whipped around to watch Mimi's progress across the house.

"Mrs. Moon?" she called out, unsure.

"_What is it? Ally, what's going on?_" Austin's voice sounded over the phone. The beginnings of concern were bleeding through, but Ally chose to ignore it as she kept her eyes on the blonde woman.

"Mike is home early," Mimi finally said. "But… There's someone with him. Stay in the living room, Ally."

As Austin's voice continued speaking in her ear, Ally's chocolate gaze clouded. Suddenly, she knew exactly who Mike brought back to the house.

"Daddy!"

_**+++Until Next Time+++**_

_Please review and tell me what you liked best about this chapter (: Thank you!_


	6. Strategy

"Heiress"

_Strategy_

**Disclaimer: Do not own – except for OCs, which are obvious (: I also own the plot/idea. Thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Special Thanks to**: KungPowKira3, Midnight-and-Echosong, Guest, Frenchie12, Alexandra, queenc1, Jackie is Grey, starkiller2, maddiegirl56, EmmaLOUIS, Amber, Dancer06, silentdreamsinthisheartx, guest, firefly3473, and Sweetart22 – _I really, really love and adore you guys! ;) Thanks for being so awesome!_

**Note**:

**Chapter Summary**: These major players come up with the perfect game strategy…

_**+++Last Time:**_

_"__**What is it? Ally, what's going on?**__" Austin's voice sounded over the phone. The beginnings of concern were bleeding through, but Ally chose to ignore it as she kept her eyes on the blonde woman._

_ "Mike is home early," Mimi finally said. "But… There's someone with him. Stay in the living room, Ally."_

_ As Austin's voice continued speaking in her ear, Ally's chocolate gaze clouded. Suddenly, she knew exactly who Mike brought back to the house._

_ "Daddy!"_

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**With Austin**_

"_Daddy!_"

Austin breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Ally's exclamation. For a moment, he'd been scared that more assassins had shown up at his house, despite knowing his mother could have handled the situation until Austin or his father showed up. Knowing Mike Moon, he was connected to his _one_ the way Austin felt connected to Ally, so would have felt any disturbance.

"Ally, are you still there?" he asked.

The happiness in her voice had the blonde smiling affectionately.

"_I'm still here, Austin. I'm just surprised to see my Dad – I thought I wouldn't be seeing him again for a while._"

He chuckled. "Hey, why don't you spend some time with him, and I'll be home soon? I'm waiting for Dez and Trish then we'll head over to the house."

His suggestion seemed to please Ally. "_I thought your lessons would never end. Wait – Dez and Trish are coming, too?_" Her voice took on a curious quality, but Austin could still detect the underlining excitement about the upcoming meeting.

"What, are you more interested in meeting them than seeing me?" he teased.

Ally laughed, not trying to deny his 'accusation.' "_I'll see you guys when you get here._"

"Cool. Later, Ally." Austin hit the 'end call' button. From the corner of his vision, he saw his two best friends quickly making their way towards him. He smiled. "Good timing. I just got off the phone with Ally."

"What did she say?" Trish asked. Lowering her voice, she added, "Is it about the situation in the Fairy Realm?"

Dez added his own suggestion. "Ooh, was it more assassins? Wait – Don't tell me! She got a penguin, right?" He grinned goofily, obviously pleased with himself.

Used to their friend's oddness, Austin and Trish didn't spare Dez a glance. The former answered, "Nothing new about the situation. Her father showed up, along with my Dad." Suddenly, what he said hit him like an eighteen-wheeler. "Oh, my pancakes – _**Her **__**father**__ showed up, along with my Dad!_"

Did the temperature in the school just get several degrees hotter, or was it just him? And, why was it so hard to breathe all of a sudden?

Instead of calming him down, Dez and Trish seemed to realize, too, what their blonde friend had said. Their eyes widened, and they suddenly had a hard time breathing also.

"Dude," Dez choked out, panicking, "You have the _King_ in your _house_. And I'm not talking about Elvis!"

Austin whimpered. "I know."

Like he'd been saying almost the entire day: _Oh, my pancakes_…

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With Ally**_

The moment Lester came into view, Ally launched herself at her father, not caring if she was a little stiff from the other night's fight.

"Daddy!" she cried, eyes glistening with unshed tears of happiness.

"Ally," Lester responded, equally happy to see his daughter once more. He'd feared the worst the moment it was reported that she'd gone missing but, now, the relief was almost crushing at seeing her alive.

As the two embraced, Mike and Mimi watched with wide smiles on their faces. Reuniting father and daughter was, indeed, satisfying and heart-warming. Only the coldest person wouldn't smile at the scene, and the Moon family was anything but cold.

Lester reluctantly pulled away, his normally stoic dark brown eyes softening as he looked over Ally for injuries. "Do you have any wounds that need to be treated?" he semi-demanded to know, obviously worried.

The smaller brunette shook her head negatively. "The Moons' have been taking good care of me, Dad," she answered, smiling brightly at Mike and Mimi. "And guess what? Their son is my _one_!"

Suddenly, for Lester Kelly, everything froze.

"… _What?_" he breathed out dangerously.

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With Austin (and Friends)**_

To say Austin (as well as Dez and Trish) was nervous would be an understatement. After all, he was about to come face-to-face with Ally's father, his future father-in-law; also known as the King of the Fairy Realm.

Yeah, Austin Moon wasn't nervous.

He was downright _terrified_.

However, that didn't stop him from unlocking the front door and stepping inside. Behind him, Dez and Trish tried to put on a brave front, but no one would miss the way their hands trembled the slightest bit. For all three of the teens, this would be the first time they'd be meeting someone so high-ranking in their original world.

_You can do this, Austin,_ he mentally encouraged himself, _If you don't, you may never be able to see Ally again. She's your __**one**__! You have to fight for her! Stand up for yourself!_

"Austin," Ally's cheerful voice greeted him. Suddenly, he found the petite brunette hugging him around his middle. His arms came up automatically to encircle her; his nervousness vanishing.

For her part, Ally snuggled into his chest for a second before her doe-like eyes landed on his two companions. "Hey, are these your friends?"

And, just like that, Austin was ignored in favor of the paper fairy checking out Dez and Trish. Her expression was enraptured; eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" he grumbled, half-heartedly, under his breath. His eyes, however, were soft as he gazed at Ally interacting with his two best friends, like she was greeting old acquaintances.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson," she introduced herself, smiling. "It's so nice to meet you."

The Latina was the first to reply. Smiling, she spoke. "I'm Patricia de la Rosa, but I like Trish better." Her head cocked to the side, considering the other girl closely. "You know, Ally, I have this feeling we're gonna be good friends."

Ally positively beamed with happiness. "I really hope so," she said in response. Turning to the tall, ginger haired teen, she waited for him to speak next.

"Hi, Ally, I'm Dez," Dez greeted in his perky, adorable way. "You know, you're _way_ out of Austin's league. I mean, seriously – You're so pretty!"

Said blonde chose that moment to cut back into the conversation. He gave his friend a dry glare but addressed all three. "Come on. Let's go find my mom and dad."

"We're right here, Austin," Mimi's voice said, catching their attention. Turning, Ally was the only one who didn't nervously swallow as Lester Kelly came into view behind Mimi and Mike. "You know the King of the Fairy Realm, right, kids?"

_Oh boy…_ All three thought, on the verge of panic.

Lester's gaze immediately focused on a certain blonde, standing a little too close to his daughter for his liking. His well-muscled arms crossed over his broad chest.

"You must be Austin, correct," he rumbled out.

The question came out as more of a statement, and said weapons expert gulped thickly. "Yes, sir," he responded. Mentally, he cheered for not stuttering. It was a small accomplishment, but he'd take whatever he could get.

Lester didn't appear impressed. "In that case, you and I have _a lot_ to discuss."

Again, Austin couldn't help but think: _Oh, my pancakes…_

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With Everyone – Dining Room**_

After introductions went around again, Lester cut to the point, explaining that the two assassins that attacked Ally (and Austin) were already taken care of and would be dealt with accordingly. Next on the agenda, the King mentioned that Ally had brought him up-to-speed about what was currently happening, although he didn't seem pleased about repeating that his little girl found her _one_. No, he downright glared at Austin as he spoke those 'cursed' words.

During that part, said (un)fortunate blonde had Ally by his side to soothe him. And protect him in case her father decided to reach across the table and strangle him… Like Lester 'sort of' threatened to do if Austin _ever_ hurt Ally.

"Oh, dad, stop it," Ally chided. Gently patting Austin's hand, she smiled reassuringly at the blonde. "Don't mind him, Austin. I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

Austin smiled in return. Inwardly, however, he swore to himself he'd never hurt her, no matter what. Or, at least, not screw up too badly, because he was a guy and this was an entirely new situation for him. He was bound to make mistakes but, like she said, they would never be intentional.

"Fine," Lester grumbled reluctantly. "On to the next order of business – We need to figure out who sent those assassins after Ally. The motive is clear enough – someone wants to become the rightful Heiress to the Fairy Kingdom."

"Wouldn't that be Jasmine?" Ally asked, frowning. "Aunt Beatrice has been pushing Jasmine's right to become a rightful Heiress since she turned eighteen."

"Who's Jasmine?" Trish asked, confused.

Dez added, "And who's Aunt Beatrice?"

Ally answered, "Aunt Beatrice is my mother's younger twin sister. Jasmine is her daughter, my cousin."

"Okay, so how does becoming a 'rightful Heiress' work, exactly?" Trish, again, questioned.

Patiently, Lester answered this time. "When the current Queen is ready to pass on the throne to a successor – in this case, from Kaia to Ally – the only way to make that legally possible is when said successor turns eighteen, not a year older or younger; it _has_ to be eighteen.

"However, there is a loophole. If the destined successor, for some unforeseen reason, cannot fill her duties into becoming the rightful Heiress, another princess may take her place."

Ally cut in at this point, her tone solemn. "Basically, any princess throughout the Fairy Realm, who happens to be born the same year as the successor, has a chance in becoming the rightful Heiress to the throne."

Austin rubbed a hand over his face in realization. "And Jasmine was born the same year as you," he stated more than asked. "Yeah, that's motive, if I've ever heard one."

"There are others," Lester pointed out, though he sounded unconvinced of them being involved with the attack on Ally. "I'll have some of my men look into what they've been doing recently, but keep the majority on Jasmine and Beatrice. I'm not taking any chances."

"In the meantime," Mimi cut in, speaking for the first time since the meeting started, "Where will Ally be staying? She's obviously not safe in the Fairy Realm, currently."

The King visibly gritted his teeth, displeased that his own daughter wasn't safe in their home. However, he sighed, knowing it was inevitable what his decision had to be.

Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a black, soft leather pouch. "If it's not too much of an inconvenience, I would request that Ally remain here, under your care," he said. His dark orbs connected with Mike's eyes, the patriarch of the house. "Her expenses will be paid for, of course, and we'll provide background information she'll need to pull off being human."

Austin watched his father carefully, though he knew he had nothing to worry about. It was just the thought of Ally being taken from his life so soon had his palms sweating.

Mike immediately nodded in agreement to Lester's request. "Of course, my Lord," he said. "Ally may have not been with us very long, but I can already see she makes my son happy, which is more than enough to convince me. Besides," his fists clenched; eyes darkening, "I didn't particularly enjoy finding out those assassins had harmed her. It's unthinkable."

"They'll be dealt with accordingly," Lester darkly promised, smirking at the thought. The expression was so malicious, even Ally shivered in dread.

Wanting to change the subject, the paper fairy asked, "What about hiding my ears? I know they don't exactly stick out, but they might cause attention."

"And attention is the opposite of what you need," Trish agreed, nodding.

Austin absently touched the elfin curve of one ear, causing Ally to shiver slightly at the contact. Smirking in amusement at her cute reaction, he dropped his hand back onto the table. The last thing he wanted was to be distracted during this particular conversation.

And he didn't want Lester to smash him into the nearest wall with his gravity manipulation ability.

Dez snapped his fingers, a figurative light bulb popping on inside his head. "I've got just the thing!" he exclaimed in triumph. Rummaging through his backpack, he produced an old, leather-bound book and placed it on the table.

"What's that?" Austin asked his best friend.

"A spell book," the wizard explained. Flipping through a few pages, he found the spell he was looking for. "Here, this should work. It's a concealment charm that's specifically for hiding supernatural body parts, like Ally's elfin ears."

"Awesome," Austin and Ally cheered at the same time, grinning. The former asked, "How does it work, Dez?"

Dez read through the ancient Greek, like it was modern English. "First off, it's a charm, so it needs a physical base in order for the spell to hold for an infinite amount of time. I mean, I could cast the spell-version, but then I'd need to renew it every day Ally goes out."

"But Ally doesn't have anything with her to hold the spell," Trish pointed out, rolling her eyes.

Austin fiddled with his train-whistle necklace before realization struck. Quickly slipping the silver chain over his head, he thrust it into Dez's hands. "Here, use this as the base," he fairly commanded.

Ally instantly protested, "But, Austin, that's your necklace. We can find something else to use, don't worry."

"I want him to use it, Ally," he replied. Smiling reassuringly, he added, "Besides, it only makes sense, seeing as how you're my _one_. I want people to know we're connected." A fine, pink blush spread across his cheeks as he admitted the last, but it was worth the smile Ally gave him in response.

Meanwhile, Dez carefully examined the necklace with a critical gaze. Yes, the young man was normally goofy and got distracted easily but, when it came to his wizard side, he was serious and studious. He took pride in being able to cast spells and create charms.

Finally, he nodded in acceptance. "This will do," was all he said.

Lester saw his moment to cut back into the conversation. "Here, Ally, take this." Sliding the black pouch across the table, he explained, "The card inside should have enough money to pay for anything you need in this world to blend in. There's also a cell phone for your use. It's programmed to cut straight to my emergency line, if needed, and also has contacts within the Fairy Realm I trust."

Ally reached into the pouch and pulled out said items. The card was a gold credit card that looked like any other, but had a certain sheen to it that proved its supernatural creation. The cell phone was sleek and blood-red; very high-tech and complex.

"Whoa," Trish breathed out, staring at the device. "Where did you get such a cool-looking phone?"

Lester appeared mildly insulted. With a mock-imperious tone, he said, "I'm the King of the Fairy Realm – I get whatever the hell I want."

_**+++Until Next Time+++**_

**Please review~! ;) Tell me your favorite scene! Explain it, copy and paste – whatever appeals to you! (: Thank you!**

**Also: follow me on Twitter at azn_m and I follow back! ;)**


	7. Girls

"Heiress"

_Girls_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything that is recognized, but I do own this plot and idea, as well as any OCs, who are obvious – Thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Special Thanks to**: If It Was Summer Forever, Frenchie12, queenc1, Jackie is Grey, starkiller2, ally-kat11, R5fan16, Dancer06, AUSLLY4EVER, maddiegirl56, auslly4ever, and guest – _Thanks so much! ;)_

**Notes**: Please review at the bottom! (:

**Chapter Summary**: No matter what realm they come from, all girls were the same…

_**+++Last Time:**_

_Ally reached into the pouch and pulled out said items. The card was a gold credit card that looked like any other, but had a certain sheen to it that proved its supernatural creation. The cell phone was sleek and blood-red; very high-tech and complex._

_ "Whoa," Trish breathed out, staring at the device. "Where did you get such a cool-looking phone?"_

_ Lester appeared mildly insulted. With a mock-imperious tone, he said, "I'm the King of the Fairy Realm – I get whatever the hell I want."_

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**With Everyone – Dining Room**_

Ally's gaze was focused intently on the credit card, doe-like eyes shining with an almost unholy light. It made Austin nervous, but not because he was afraid of her. Oh no, never that.

He was afraid of the damage he could see happening to her father's bank account.

And trust him, with Trish as Ally's new girl friend, _damage will be done_.

"Hey, Ally," Austin cautiously began. He slowly inched his fingers closer to the card. "Maybe you should let me hold onto that? You know, keep it safe… for you, of course. In my pocket. Or even better, in my wallet."

"No!" the brunette burst out, surprising everyone. Jerking the card as far away from the blonde as possible, she practically hissed like an offended kitten at his outstretched hand. "Mine!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Have I taught you nothing, Austin? You _never_ take a credit card away from any woman, no matter what realm she comes from."

"Noted," said blonde muttered under his breath, gaze focused on the card and the way Ally protectively held it. "I was just trying to avoid a dent in another man's money."

It was Mimi's turn to roll her chocolate eyes. "I'm sure Ally won't buy anything she doesn't need," she said, shooting said fairy princess a conspiratorial smirk. "Besides, this is the perfect opportunity for Dez and Trish to get to know Ally, Austin."

Not sure he wanted to know the answer, he cautiously asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Positively beaming, his mother clapped her hands. "Shopping!" At hearing the magic word, Ally and Trish cheered excitedly.

On the sidelines, Mike and Lester exchanged exasperated looks. No matter what realm they come from, all girls were the same…

_**+++Miami Mall:**_

_**With Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish**_

After being literally shoved out the door by his own mother, Austin drove Ally and his friends to the mall in his truck. To his way of thinking, at least the shopping bags could be placed in a big trunk versus his dad's small one. The drawback was that it encouraged Ally and Trish to shop _more_.

Beside him, Ally's voice questioned, "Hey, Austin? What are we going to do about my ears?"

Keeping his gaze focused on the road, he thoughtfully hummed to show he heard her. "Dez," he called, glancing into the backseat through his rearview mirror. "Ally was wondering about her ears?"

"Oh, yeah," the ginger haired wizard replied, "I won't be able to finish the charm until tomorrow." He held up a finger, focusing on Ally now. "For now, you'll just have to hide it with your hair or something."

Trish sat forward slightly, and Ally turned her attention onto the Latina. "I wouldn't worry too much," she stated. "I mean, we'll be shopping and walking around – hardly any time for someone to closely study you, let alone your ears."

Ally smiled. "That's true. Thanks." Looking down at her lap, her slim fingers plucked at the cargo pants Mimi had found in Austin's old clothes pile. "I think we'll need to stop in a store with pants first," she pointed out. "These are too baggy."

Austin stole a quick glance at the pants. "I'll give you my belt when we get there. That should hold them up until we find you something better," he reassured.

"Thank you," she warmly said, smiling sweetly at the blonde.

Even though he couldn't see her expression completely, Austin felt his face heating at her stare. "No problem," he mumbled, semi-embarrassed.

_**+++Miami Mall:**_

_**With the Four Friends**_

Shifting his car into park and shutting the engine off, Austin swept down and made his way to Ally's side to assist her from the truck. She had to use one hand to keep the cargo pants from slipping, causing her to almost stumble. Thankfully, Austin was there to catch her and hold her steady.

"Damn, you're too tiny," he unthinkingly commented. His fingers pressed lightly into her sides, surprised when both hands were barely inches away from touching. Releasing her (though reluctantly), he easily undid his belt and tugged it from around his waist.

Ally pouted slightly at his words. "I'm not tiny," she denied. "I'm… vertically challenged!"

"Horizontally, too," he teased, smirking at her indignant huff. "Lift your arms so I can slip the belt around your waist. No sense in putting it through the loops."

She did as instructed, and Austin quickly belted the cargo pants the best he could. Stepping back, he watched as Ally moved around and the pants didn't slide down too badly. He nodded in satisfaction.

Without thinking, he grabbed her hand. "It'll hold." As the two walked, catching up to Dez and Trish, the weapons expert glanced down at the shoes Ally wore. To be honest, he liked seeing her in his clothes – just not his old, semi-ragged ones. He sighed. "I guess mom found my old sneakers, too. We'll look for shoes after we find pants – Those can't be comfortable."

"They're okay," she answered. Lightly swinging their joined hands, she added, "She washed them earlier, knowing I needed to shop for clothes sooner or later. They're fine, Austin."

Before he could say anything more, the couple caught up with Dez and Trish. The latter sidled up to the paper fairy, a smile on her face.

"So, Ally, what kind of clothes do you like?"

Ally looked around the shops they were currently walking passed. "I've never been to the Human Realm before," she confided. "What would you recommend?"

Trish's expression turned sly, and Austin mentally groaned. He knew that look.

The fire elemental rubbed her hands together, a positively gleeful look on her face. "Stick with me, princess, and I'll teach you everything you need to know about the Human Realm, but especially about Miami fashion," she sweetly cooed; a little _too_ sweetly.

Ally appeared eager to learn, and Austin mentally groaned again. He should've known Trish would be up to something.

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With Lester, Mike and Mimi**_

When the teens left, a semi-tense silence fell between the three adults, although it wasn't an uncomfortable one. It was more like the calm before the storm.

"So, what happens now, my Lord?" Mike ventured to ask.

Lester rubbed his hand over his face, frustration leaking through the action. "I have to go back to the Fairy Realm and let Kaia know Ally is safe. Then, I have to consult a few of my people about creating an airtight story to explain Ally's presence in your home. After that –" He shrugged nonchalantly, "I interrogate the ones who attacked her and Austin the other night."

"What would you like us to do here?" Mimi asked.

"Just watch over Ally and keep her as safe as possible," the King answered, "Austin appears very capable, but I'd feel better if you had paper lying around, too. Ally is a paper fairy, after all; she knows how to defend herself when backed into a corner."

Standing, Lester started taking his leave. "I'll let my daughter know I'm heading back home. Her mother must be worried sick by now."

At the doorway to their home, Mimi couldn't keep quiet any longer. The question had been burning in her mind ever since meeting the petite princess. "My Lord, if I may ask a question concerning Ally?"

Lester stopped. Glancing over a broad shoulder at the blonde telekinetic, he nodded once to show he was listening.

Mimi swallowed delicately. "Paper fairies… I thought they were extinct?"

The King stayed mysteriously silent as he gazed blankly at the couple. Then, as if a question hadn't been asked, he swept out of the house without a word.

_**+++Miami Mall:**_

_**With the Four Friends**_

Staying true to his word, Austin had led Ally to the nearest pants store. Upon entering, Trish began pulling out different styles and lengths of jeans that would perfectly accommodate Ally to Miami's weather. Arms full of denim, Ally was dragged into the dressing room with Trish, while Austin and Dez wandered aimlessly around the store, waiting.

Almost half an hour later, Ally came out dressed in a pair of denim shorts that complimented the long-sleeved plaid shirt Austin's mother had loaned her that morning. The fact that her long legs were exposed didn't go unnoticed, and Austin had to hold himself back from beating up the guys who stared.

At the check-out counter, the cargo pants and belt were placed in a separate bag from the new purchases that Austin paid for, having stolen the gold credit card from Ally at one point while she was distracted.

Ally didn't protest about Austin holding the card, especially since he volunteered to hold her bags while she (with Trish's help) shopped.

Next, at the shoe store, Ally walked out in a pair of brown, faux-leather ankle boots, with a two-inch heel. Austin, with help from Dez, carried the other bags that held five boxes of new footwear, including the box with Austin's old sneakers inside.

Currently, the girls were walking around a _Betsey Johnson_ dress shop, while Dez waited outside with the bags. The wizard was also compiling a list of what he needed for his charm spell, so the others knew he wouldn't be mindlessly wandering off. Austin, on the other hand, watched with an absent, fond smile as Ally gasped in awe at the dresses. Clearly this would become one of her favorite boutiques.

"Here, Ally, you need to try this one on," Trish said, holding up a strapless dress for Ally's inspection. It was a pretty teal color with ruffles at the bottom and a corset-like top. Wrapped around the middle was a satin, darker teal ribbon that tied in the back.

"That's so pretty," Ally cooed in approval. Turning to Austin, she asked, "What do you think, Austin?"

The weapons expert rubbed the nape of his neck. "It's nice," he said, unsure. A dress was a dress, right?

Trish scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Boys," she muttered. With that, she headed for the dressing rooms where an employee had already started a room for Ally.

"I'm sorry, Austin," Ally suddenly apologized, surprising the teen. "You must be bored, right?"

Austin immediately shook his head negatively. "No, no, I'm not bored," he assured, grinning widely to further prove his point. "Actually, I like seeing you happy, so I don't mind." A flush of embarrassment colored his cheeks at the last, but he refused to take back what he said; it was the truth.

"Oh," she shyly whispered, also embarrassed. She couldn't, however, stop the smile that bloomed on her features. "I guess I am happy. I hardly go out to shop, especially when I have to stay hidden. This… This is fun."

"Good," he replied. Reaching behind her, he pulled a dress off the rack and handed it to her. "Try this one on. I think the color will look awesome on you." His cheeks were still pink, but the way Ally lit up was worth it. It was always worth it.

Ally didn't bother examining the dress, unconsciously trusting his judgment. Her doe eyes sparkling, she nodded. "Okay, I'll try it on right now." With that, she practically skipped to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were located.

Within a few minutes, the brunette came out. Austin stood up straight when he saw her, his eyes widening in appreciation at her beauty.

The dress was red and casual, strapless, and hugged Ally's curves in the right places. Made out of cotton, she'd be able to move easily, and it came down to a couple inches above her knees. Wrapped under her bust-area was a black satin ribbon that tied in the front, and she was barefoot.

"What do you think?" she shyly asked, fingers playing with the hem of the dress.

Mentally shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Austin smiled warmly at her. "You look very pretty, Ally. I knew red would look good on you," he answered, a touch of smugness entering his tone at the last.

Ally wrinkled her nose cutely. "Whatever," she responded, playfully rolling her eyes. "I'm going to try on the others. I'll be out soon."

"Take your time."

Leaning against the wall, Austin patiently waited for Ally to finish trying on dresses. Trish came and went, either helping Ally with adjustments or adding to the increasing pile of try-ons. It wasn't like he minded – his _one_ looked beautiful in the dresses, and they made her happy.

So, with that in mind, when they finally made it to the check-out counter to pay for several dresses, Austin didn't use the gold credit card. No, he used his own.

Ally, of course, noticed. "Austin," she protested.

He swiped the card then looked innocently at the brunette. _Too_ innocently, she might add. "What?" he asked, 'clueless'.

She waved a helpless hand at the dresses that were being hung in dress bags. "You didn't have to buy me these dresses. Why didn't you use the other card?"

Austin smiled. "I wanted to, Ally. I like that these dresses make you happy, so I bought them for you." He waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about the price. I hardly use my card, so I'm sure I just made my bank happy. Besides, you should see this as me giving you a gift."

"A gift?" Ally still appeared unsure, though was touched by his kindness.

He nodded sagely. "Yes, a gift. You're my _one_, or did you forget? I know we're starting off as friends to get to know each other, but I still want to prove that I can take care of you, you know."

Ally blushed, and watched as Austin gathered the dress bags. Leaving the store, Trish walking ahead to get Dez, Ally called out, "Wait!"

Austin paused, glancing over a shoulder curiously. "What's up?"

"I want to give you a gift, too," she blurted out. Rummaging through a shopping bag, she pulled out a receipt that was long enough for her purposes. Tearing it in two, she positioned her body and Austin's to make sure no one could oversee what she was about to do.

"Ally?" he questioned, confused.

Without saying anything in return, she used her supernatural ability over paper to fold and bend the receipt to her every whim. Soon, an eight-point shuriken was formed and resting in the palm of her hand.

Austin had watched in awe, his jaw fairly hanging open. "_Wow_," he breathed out. "That was _amazing_, Ally! You just made an eight-point shuriken – I've only seen those on the computer."

Giggling in delight, she placed her creation into his hand. "As a weapons expert, I figured you would appreciate something like this," she confided, albeit a little shyly. "You got me such a nice gift I wanted to return the favor, at least a little bit."

"Thank you," he said in appreciation. "You didn't have to, but thank you. This is awesome."

The two stood there, smiling at each other, ignoring the world around them. They were just Austin and Ally, and that's all either needed.

_**+++Fairy Realm:**_

_**With Lester and Kaia**_

Kaia anxiously stood, waiting for her _one_ to arrive. Hands wringing, her forest-green eyes flashed with her supernatural energy. She knew better than to lose control, especially when she had control over the very Earth beneath her feet. Being an Earth fairy had its pros, but the cons could be deadly. She could cause the biggest earthquakes or landslides, etcetera, and all because she was attuned to the living aspects of the Earth.

In essence, she could be called Mother Nature (to a certain extent).

Her attention was caught when the door to the throne room opened, and Lester entered with the imperious air of any true King.

_But he doesn't have Ally_, her mind cried in despair.

"Lester, where's Ally?" Kaia asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

The King stopped in front of her, his stoic gaze softening. Reaching a hand up, he gently cupped her cheek. "A lot has happened, Kaia," he rumbled soothingly, "But,I promise, Ally is safe. Let's sit down and I'll tell you everything."

Kaia nodded in understanding. Although she desperately wanted to hold her daughter close, she understood that Lester kept Ally away for her protection. Kaia may not like it, but she understood. She just hoped Ally stayed out of danger until things were cleared up.

* * *

_So, Allyson survived, did she?_ A figure in darkness thought, having overheard the news. _Those two assassins were idiots, anyway; incompetent fools._

With a flutter of silk, the unknown figure continued walking down the hallway, like they hadn't been eavesdropping on the Queen and King.

A dark, malicious smirk curved their lips upward.

_I'll just have to up the game, then…_


	8. Movies

"Heiress"

Movies

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin and Ally or anything that is recognized. I do own the OCs, who are obvious, however – Thanks! ;)**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Special Thanks to**: Dancer06, queenc1, If It Was Summer Forever, iamastar, starkiller2, KungPowKira3, maddiegirl56, Sweetart22, Amber, EmmaLOUIS, and ThisGirlIsOnWater – _you guys are awesome! ;)_

**Notes**: God, I love fluff pieces :3 I couldn't resist!

**Chapter Summary**: An impromptu first date, and Ally meets Cassidy…

_**+++Last Time:**_

_**So, Allyson survived, did she?**_ _A figure in darkness thought, having overheard the news. **Those two assassins were idiots, anyway; incompetent fools.**_

_With a flutter of silk, the unknown figure continued walking down the hallway, like they hadn't been eavesdropping on the Queen and King._

_A dark, malicious smirk curved their lips upward._

_**I'll just have to up the game, then…**_

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**With the Four Friends – Miami Mall**_

After another hour of shopping for what Ally would need during her stay at the Moon house, Austin began to notice that the paper fairy was growing increasingly tired. Her eyes were blinking more often, and she began leaning bit by bit against him as they walked. It wasn't like he minded – he just hoped she wasn't exerting extra energy when she didn't need to.

"Hey," he finally said, catching Ally's attention. "Are you okay?"

Ally smiled, albeit a little sleepily. "Yeah, I'm okay. I think I just need something to eat." She sheepishly laughed. "I was mostly napping all day, so I didn't eat too much lunch." As if on cue, her stomach growled, and Ally blushed crimson.

Austin chuckled, finding the sound cute. He didn't think the brunette would appreciate his humor, however, so didn't comment. "Why don't we get something to eat, then?" Pulling out his cell phone, he checked the time. "We could probably swing something small. Dinner's gonna be in another couple of hours."

"Something small would be perfect," she agreed.

"Hey, Dez, Trish," the blonde called out. When the other two turned their attention away from their current 'disagreement', he asked, "Wanna get a snack? Ally's hungry, and I could use something to eat."

"You're a boy – you always want something to eat," Trish replied, smirking teasingly. "But, yeah, sure, why-" The Latina was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing. It was loud, Spanish music, so it wasn't hard to miss.

Dez, as always, had to point out, "Uh, your pants are ringing."

Trish gave the ginger haired teen a sharp glare, but didn't comment as she dug her phone out to see who was calling her. She groaned. "It's my mom. Hold on." With a simple swish of her finger against the touch-screen, she began speaking fluent Spanish rapidly.

The other three friends watched as the shortest member of their group continued her conversation, although she appeared to be getting more and more upset. Ally was about to interfere when Trish spoke one last time, then hung up.

"I'm gonna have to take a rain-check on that snack," Trish said, huffing. "Apparently, I forgot we have a family dinner tonight with a bunch of cousins that are visiting from California."

Austin shrugged. "Well, I'm not surprised. You tend to forget a lot of things."

The fire elemental glared at him. "Watch it, Blondie, before Ally ends up with a completely bald _one_," she warned.

"Sorry, sorry," he laughingly apologized, holding up a hand in surrender. Trish may have been a lot of things, but her most favored title was Queen of Revenge; he didn't want to mess with that. _Nor_ _wake_ _up_ _bald_. "I'll give you a ride home." Looking at Dez, he asked, "What about you, Dez? You busy right now?"

Thoughtfully, Dez stroked his chin. Then, he shrugged with exaggerated movements from his shoulders. "Nah, I better head home, too. I want to work on Ally's charm and some other stuff."

The weapons expert cocked his head to the side, curious. _What 'other stuff' could Dez be talking about?_ He wondered. However, the blonde shrugged it off. Dez would tell him when he was ready, like always. That, or Austin will keep an eye out for an army of penguins…

"Cool. Let's head out, then." Grabbing Ally's hand, Austin led his friends back to his truck. He would never say this out loud (at least not in public), but he enjoyed the feel of Ally's hand within his own. It was small and fragile, and it fit perfectly with his. They really were meant for each other.

_**+++De La Rosa Residence:**_

_**With the Four Friends**_

"Thanks for the ride, Austin," Trish said, sliding down from the truck. Grabbing her shopping bags, she slammed the door closed.

Austin leaned forward in the driver's seat to see his Latina friend. "Yeah, no problem. I'll see you tomorrow at school," he replied.

"I hope I'll get to see you soon, Trish," Ally added, smiling brightly. "Shopping with you was really fun. We _have_ to do that again."

Trish winked conspiratorially. "Of course, chika. Hey – give me your number! I'll call you, and maybe we can set something up this weekend."

Ally quickly dug out her new phone, though looked a bit sheepish. "The only time I've ever really worked a cell phone was to answer my dad's call. I'm not sure how to work this," she explained, chuckling nervously at the end.

"Wow, you were really sheltered, weren't you?" Trish incredulously asked. However, she smiled and took the phone from the brunette. "Don't worry – I'm sure Austin will show you the basics. For now, I'll just add my contact information."

Ally leaned out the window to watch the Latina use the phone like a pro. "Thanks so much, Trish," she gratefully said, grinning. "Is it okay if you add Dez's number, too?"

"I'll do you one better, princess," replied said ginger haired wizard. Getting out of Austin's truck, he stood next to Trish. "I'll add it myself, and I'll let you know when I'm stopping by to drop off your charm."

"You two are the best," Ally stated.

Austin grinned. "They are, aren't they?" Looking curiously at his best guy friend, he asked, "You getting out here, Dez? I know you only live a few blocks away, but I can drop you off."

Dez finished entering his contact number, handing the phone back to Ally. "It's cool. I gotta make a couple stops along the way." He shrugged, his familiar goofy grin curving his lips upward. "You two should go out on your first date!"

"Subtle," Trish mumbled, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

For their part, Austin and Ally flushed crimson at the blunt suggestion. But neither denied that it was a good idea…

_**+++On the Road:**_

_**With Austin and Ally**_

Now that Dez and Trish were gone, Austin was calmly driving around, no real destination in mind. Ally sat silently beside him, her chocolate gaze focused on the outside scenery. He smiled, fully enjoying how the sunlight reflected off her chestnut hair, causing a few strands to turn golden-brown.

"So, where did you want to get something to eat?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Ally fiddled with the ends of her shirt. "Um, I don't really know what the Human Realm has to offer," she answered, unsure. She turned to face him. "What would you recommend, Austin?"

He hummed thoughtfully, but a sudden thought struck him. Glancing at the paper fairy, he grinned charmingly before turning his attention back to the road. "You said before that you hardly go to the movies, right?" he rhetorically asked. "How about we go see one and get some snacks from the concession stand?"

She brightened at the idea, nearly bouncing in her seat. "Really?" she exclaimed, excited. "I haven't been to the movies in a long time. And you don't have to go to town?"

"Nope. It's at the mall we were shopping in earlier, in fact."

Her eyes widened in awe. "I _love_ the Human Realm," she breathed out.

Austin laughed.

_**+++Miami Mall:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – Movie Theater  
**_

"So, what movie would you like to see?" Austin asked, gaze focused on the board with the shows and times available.

Ally nibbled on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry," she finally sighed. Austin turned his attention onto her, brow raised in confusion. She shrugged helplessly. "I have no idea what most of these movies are about," she confessed.

He smiled. "Oh, is that all?" he asked. Glancing around, he found what he was looking for, and grabbed her smaller hand to lead her towards a bulletin board with a paper tacked onto it. "Here, this should help."

"What is it?" Despite the question, her eyes scanned what was written.

"It's the summaries of the movies that are currently playing. Take your time and read all of them," he encouraged.

Ally did as instructed and, soon enough, her eyes brightened on the movie she wanted to see. Gently tapping the glass over the movie summary, she asked, "Can we see this one?"

Austin took careful note of the title. He smiled. "Of course, Ally. Come on, let's stand in line."

"Do you think it'll be good?"

"It's an action-thriller, so I'm sure it'll be decent, at least," he answered, smiling at the petite brunette beside him. "Besides, I wanted to see this movie, too. The plot just catches your attention, doesn't it?"

Ally enjoyed the way his eyes sparkled with excitement. She couldn't fight her answering smile, bright and happy.

"Yeah, a real attention-getter, alright," she murmured, not talking about the movie. At all. No, her entire focus was on the young man in front of her. Her heart fluttered, and butterflies danced in her stomach.

She definitely wasn't talking about the movie.

_**+++Movie Theater:**_

_**With Austin and Ally**_

After paying for the tickets, Austin led Ally inside and straight to the concession stand. The smell of buttery popcorn and the sounds of people talking, walking around, filled their senses. It was like they were ordinary humans, not a princess or a weapons expert.

Ally would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the anonymity. Except her ears, she liked that she didn't have to hide who she was.

"Is popcorn okay with you?" her blonde companion inquired.

Her nose wrinkled the slightest bit. Austin didn't comment, though he found the expression adorable. Heck, he found everything about her adorable.

"I don't really care for popcorn," she answered. "I mean, peppermint is fine – don't get me wrong. But, it just doesn't taste like something that could be considered anything _but_ candy."

Austin blinked slowly, her words processing within his mind. Finally, he blankly said, "I'm sorry, but I have _no_ _idea_ what you're talking about."

It was Ally's turn to blankly stare at him. "Peppermint popcorn," she drawled out. "What else would we be talking about, Austin?" Her head cocked to the side, like a puppy.

_Yup_, he thought, _everything about her is adorable. I knew it._

Suddenly, what she said completely registered. His eyes widened.

"Wait – What?" he blurted out, incredulous. "You mean the Fairy Realm serves _peppermint_ popcorn in their movie theaters?" _I have to visit this place, soon! Dez would get such a kick out of it, too._

Ally nodded. "Yes. I assume they make it the same way here – by using the kernels of the pepper mint corn cobs?"

Comprehension dawned in the weapons expert's mind. He laughed. "No, no, Ally," he said, once he got over his laughing fit. "In this Realm, popcorn is made from regular corn kernels. There's no mint involved, let alone peppermint. Okay?"

"Oh, thank goodness," she breathed out in relief. Placing a hand over her heart, she inhaled and exhaled in exaggeration. Austin chuckled at her antics, and she grinned up at him.

"Since you thought the popcorn was peppermint," he asked, curious, "What did you think the buttery smell was?" It wasn't exactly hard to miss, after all.

Ally shrugged nonchalantly. "Isn't that the Butterbeer?"

Austin twitched. First, the peppermint popcorn, and now Butterbeer? _The Fairy Realm is definitely a magical place,_ he dreamily concluded.

"You mean Butterbeer is real?" he cautiously asked, keeping his voice extra low to make sure they weren't overheard. "As in, it exists outside of the world of _Harry Potter_?"

The brunette smirked, and kept her voice equally low as she whispered, "Just because wizards are reclusive doesn't mean they retire to the Human Realm to relax. Humans are crazy for the supernatural stuff; it's wildly popular, from my understanding. They love a good 'story', too." She shrugged. "Of course, not everything in this _Harry Potter_ can be true – that would be against the law."

"_Damn_," Austin breathed out, impressed. He straightened as their turn drew closer. "I have a lot to learn about the other Realm."

Ally squeezed his hand. "Don't worry – I'll be by your side the entire time."

Smiling fondly, he replied, "And I'll be by yours." He punctuated his promise with a gentle squeeze of their joined hands.

_**+++Movie Theater:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – After the Movie**_

Hands still clasped, the couple walked amongst the crowd, laughing and talking about their favorite parts of the movie.

Austin motioned with his free hand as he talked; his full attention on the petite brunette. "I don't know," he began, "I thought the plot twist was a little predictable. I mean, of course it's gonna end up being the main guy's-" He got cut off when he accidently bumped into someone also exiting the theater. "Oh, sorry," he automatically apologized, turning to see who he hit. Austin froze.

Noticing something was wrong, Ally leaned forward to see who her companion was staring at.

The young woman was their age, with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She stood a few inches taller than Ally, but still shorter than Austin's height, with a girly figure that suggested she exercised regularly. Her skin was nicely tanned, and she would be classified as the 'preppy'-type.

Ally smiled, though she felt a bit clueless about the situation. "Hello," she greeted, catching the other girl's attention. "I'm Ally. Are you a friend of Austin's?"

She nodded, starting to look unsure and uncomfortable. "I'm Cassidy," she replied. "And yeah, Austin and I go to the same high school. It's… nice to meet you, Ally."

Austin finally seemed to find his voice. He cleared his throat, and both girls looked at him. "Sorry, I was just surprised to see you here, Cassidy," he said. "Did you just see a movie?" His tone was friendly without inflection; like he was talking to an old friend.

Cassidy nodded. One hand was tightly clutching her purse strap, and Ally took careful note of the way her knuckles turned white.

_Ah, I see_, the paper fairy thought in realization. _She has feelings for Austin._ She wasn't upset, however. No, she understood why Austin would be the perfect boyfriend – He was sweet, and he cared about his friends and family. He was loyal, almost to a fault, and protective (especially when it came to Ally). _And he's all mine._

The blonde girl seemed to swallow before she finally spoke. "Yeah, some friends and I wanted to see the new comedy that came out, but didn't want to run into the weekend crowd." Her tone was friendly enough, but the couple could still hear the strain of her held-back emotions.

This was a girl who had been chasing after a guy for months and one who wasn't used to being rejected. Seeing him on a date with another girl was upsetting, but she also had her self-respect, so wasn't going to cause a scene. Cassidy liked to believe she was above such childish behavior.

It just hurt seeing the one she liked with another girl. Eventually, she knew, it wouldn't hurt and everything would be okay again. Besides, it wasn't like Austin had ever led her on.

Ally seemed to sense all of that within the other teen, and her smile widened. "Did you laugh a lot?" she asked.

Cassidy seemed confused by the question. "Well, yeah, I guess so," she answered slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"Then, it must have been a really great movie, right?"

Her lips curved up at the remembered punch-lines and overall comedic performance. When she smiled, it was genuine and happy. "Yeah, it _was_ a great movie," she agreed.

"That's the main thing, isn't it?" Ally rhetorically asked, cocking her head to the side with that same smile. "That you thought it was a great movie, I mean. And that it makes you happy."

Austin caught onto Ally's subtext of the conversation. He affectionately smiled at the paper fairy, hand gently squeezing hers. She was simply saying: _In the end, it's great to know that the one you like is happy, right?_

Cassidy seemed to understand, too, because she fell silent as she gazed at the two in front of her. Now that she was _really_ focusing on them, she noticed the way Ally made Austin glow with an inner light she hadn't seen before, just by standing next to him. It… looked good on him.

_Oh,_ she softly thought in realization, _I see why Austin chose her now. Ally… completes him._

Strangely, it didn't hurt Cassidy to realize that.

_**+++Until Next Time+++**_

_Please, pretty please review (: oh, and I want to know your favorite part of this chapter! Explain it, copy and paste – whatever pleases you! ;) ~Thank you!_


	9. Arrangements

"Heiress"

_Arrangements_

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin and Ally, although I own this plot/idea and any OCs, who are obvious ;) I also don't own anything recognizable – Thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Special Thanks to**: Guest/If It Was Summer Forever, queenc1, Jackie is Grey, Pumpkin cupcake, maddiegirl56, Amber, starkiller2, Dancer06, KungPowKira3, auslly4ever, guest, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, Sweetart22, inkling13, EmmaLOUIS, GleeGirl95, ausllyrocks – _as always, you guys are awesome! ;)_

**Note**: Please review at the bottom! Also, I'm going to try to make the chapters a little longer (:

**Chapter Summary**: School arrangements… cover-story arrangements… sleeping arrangements… so many decisions, so many outcomes…

_**+++Last Time:**_

_Austin caught onto Ally's subtext of the conversation. He affectionately smiled at the paper fairy, hand gently squeezing hers. She was simply saying: __**In the end, it's great to know that the one you like is happy, right?**_

_ Cassidy seemed to understand, too, because she fell silent as she gazed at the two in front of her. Now that she was __**really**__ focusing on them, she noticed the way Ally made Austin glow with an inner light she hadn't seen before, just by standing next to him. It… looked good on him._

_**Oh**__, she softly thought in realization, __**I see why Austin chose her now. Ally… completes him.**_

_ Strangely, it didn't hurt Cassidy to realize that._

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**Moon Residence**_

When Austin and Ally walked through the front door, Mimi practically pounced on them for information about their impromptu 'date'. How she found out, the teens would never know, but they did glare at Mike when he laughed at their predicament.

"Mom!" Austin finally protested, embarrassed. His arms were weighed down with shopping bags, and, beside him, Ally also held a couple of the lighter packages. "As much as I love you – and you know I do – Ally and I need to put her stuff away. Okay?"

Mimi sighed dejectedly, pretending to wipe a tear away from her eye. "Fine, fine," she relented. "Go put Ally's things away, and come back down for dinner. You two are just in time." Doing a one-eighty, she brightly added, "Then, you can tell me all about _your date_!"

The blonde weapons expert groaned in exasperation. Ally silently giggled next to him, and he gave the brunette a mock-glare for laughing at his 'pain'.

"Whatever," he said in surrender, lips twitching into a smile. "Let's go upstairs, Ally. Maybe when we come back down, dad has talked some sense into mom."

"Not likely," the older couple chirped together, grinning.

Shaking his head, Austin led Ally away. However, Mike and Mimi were able to hear his last jab at them.

"Promise me we won't end up like them."

In response, Ally just laughed.

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**Austin's Bedroom**_

"Austin, are you sure about this?" Ally asked, her voice coming out unsure. She watched as said blonde continued to empty several drawers for her, as well as clearing some space in his closet. Thankfully, both were pretty big, so moving his clothes wasn't too much of a hassle. But still… "Really, you don't have to make so much room for my stuff."

He ignored her protests as he dumped another arm-load of clothes into a bottom drawer, leaving the top row free. He smiled, satisfied.

"Will you just let me do this for you?" he asked. "I don't mind sharing space with you, Ally. In fact-" He paused, cheeks heating. "In fact, I like it. It feels right, you know?" He shrugged as nonchalantly as possible, but knew he failed.

Ally's cheeks heated, too, but her eyes sparkled with happiness at his admission. "Thank you," she softly said. "That's really sweet of you. I feel the same way."

Grinning charmingly, despite his flushed appearance, the weapons expert continued relocating his clothes. Meanwhile, Ally took a seat on his bed and began pulling tags off her new clothes. Neatly, she folded everything, including the shopping bags they came in, then started peeling the stickers off her new shoes.

The two worked in comfortable silence until a knock came from the bedroom door.

Austin glanced up, setting a pair of old sneakers down. "Yeah?" he called towards the door. "Come in."

Mike poked his head inside, smiling at the teens. He waved a manila folder for them to see. "This just got dropped off by one of the King's soldiers for you, Ally. I'm guessing it's the information you'll need to disguise yourself as a human."

With a smile, Ally stood, commenting, "That was a lot faster than expected. Thank you, Mr. Moon."

"None of that 'Mr. Moon' stuff," the older man said, shaking his head. "You're Austin's _one_. Call me and Mimi by our first names, at least. We're going to be family one day." He winked at Austin conspiratorially with a sly smile.

Austin flushed horribly but, thankfully, Ally didn't notice.

The paper fairy beamed with happiness. "Thank you… Mike," she carefully said. Taking the manila folder, she added, "I'll be sure to read this and tell you what's been arranged."

Mike nodded. "Sounds good," he replied. Then, he left with a soft _click_ of the door.

Ally retook her seat, and Austin plopped down next to her. She giggled quietly at his antics while she opened the folder. For the next several minutes, the two flipped through the papers and read everything the King put together to hide his daughter within the Human Realm.

Finally, Austin leaned back, whistling. "_Damn_, that's airtight," he stated, rightfully impressed. Suddenly, he grinned at Ally. "And you get to come to school with me, Trish, and Dez."

"It's wonderful," she agreed, grinning. "I really want to tell them, so you'll teach me how to use a cell phone to text, right?"

He nodded. "Of course, but it'll have to wait till after dinner. Cool?"

"Yes," she answered, still beaming with excitement. The weapons expert knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it – She _glowed_ whenever she smiled. He snapped out of his daze when she continued, "Let me put away everything then we can head down. I think your mom mentioned something about meatloaf?"

Austin stood, and helped Ally put away her clothes and shoes despite her protests and pouting. In the end, he got his way, and now her bottoms were stacked neatly in the drawers, her tops and dresses were hung up nicely in the closet, her shoes lined up perfectly alongside his, and her undergarments (which made him blush heavily when she mentioned them) were piled together.

All in all, they worked side-by-side like they'd been doing it their entire lives, not mere hours of knowing each other.

Smiling at the petite fairy, Austin grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's go eat so you can tell my parents what's going on."

Ally nodded, and the two made their way downstairs. A few things would be discussed, but, thanks to the people in the Fairy Realm, it wouldn't be impossible to make the arrangements. And Austin was just excited about sharing the news of Ally's enrollment to Marino with Dez and Trish.

He would be able to hang out with his three favorite people for the majority of the day, and one just-so-happens to be his _one_ – What more could he ask for?

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – Dining Room**_

When the teens entered, Austin pulled out Ally's chair like a gentleman and gestured for her to take a seat. Ally did so with a warm smile at the blonde, which he returned with a charming grin. Taking his own seat, his knee gently nudged hers; electricity sparked between them, and they smiled.

While leisurely eating their meal, the two couples exchanged small talk and many laughs. The important discussion would come up eventually; for now, they wanted to relax and enjoy themselves, especially after all of the revelations of the day.

Finally, Mike cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention onto the Moon patriarch, waiting for what he had to say.

"So, Ally," he began, smiling at said brunette. "What background has your father made for you?"

Ally exchanged a look with Austin, both smiling. "I'm an exchange student from Italy, and I'll be staying here for the duration of my stay. My transfer papers have been faxed to Marino High, so I'll be attending lessons with Austin, Dez, and Trish."

Austin helpfully added, "Our family and Ally's are old friends, and we haven't seen each other in years, but Ally 'convinced' her parents to send her to Miami for her senior year." He smirked as he continued, "Apparently, me and Ally stayed in contact, despite the distance, over the years. The King set up an email address that has all of our 'conversations' and even made it appear as though Ally had gotten onto a plane."

The paper fairy nodded. "He included the plane ticket I would've needed and other identification documents, like a passport and a Visa to keep me from being deported." She smiled. "Father has really outdone himself."

"Well, of course, dear," Mimi said, smiling. "He's your father. He wants to make sure you're protected from all sides, whether it's from more assassins or the American government."

"You're right," she fondly said, thinking about her overprotective dad.

Mike leaned back in his seat. He was confident that their houseguest's cover-story would hold up to any scrutiny it may be given. "Back to the school-part," he said. "You'll have to take a placement test to see where you score on their system. It'll help determine what classes they can set you up in."

Mimi worriedly asked, "What if Ally ends up in none of Austin's classes?"

"That won't be a problem either, mom," Austin answered reassuringly. "Ally's father has people watching for her placement scores. Once they have that, they'll arrange all of her classes."

"And to make sure nothing appears suspicious," Ally chimed in, "I'll have Dez and Trish in some classes, too, not just Austin."

The blonde telekinetic seemed to sigh in relief, shoulders relaxing. "That's good to hear."

Mike looked at his son. "So, I'm assuming you'll be taking Ally to school with you tomorrow, right?" he asked, although he knew the answer. There was no way Austin would leave Ally's side if he could prevent it. It just wasn't in the boy's genetic make-up.

The weapons expert nodded. "I'll be picking up Dez and Trish, too. I just have to tell them the plan."

Mimi waved a hand. "If you two are done, you can do that now. Don't worry about the mess – Your father and I can clean it up."

"Oh, but –" Ally protested, hands starting to flutter over the dirty dishes and used utensils.

Mike chuckled. Teasingly, he asked, "Do you think your parents would be upset if we adopted you and gave them Austin? It's not fair that they have such a helpful daughter."

Mentioned blonde rolled his eyes. "Love you, too, dad," he mock-grumbled, "Love you, too."

The other three laughed, and he pouted slightly. Mimi waved her hand again, and the dishes floated into the air neatly.

"It's fine, Ally." She winked at the still-flustered brunette. "We've got it. Why don't you let Austin teach you how to use your cell phone? That'll be important to know."

Shyly, she bit her bottom lip. "Oh, okay. Are you sure… Mimi?" It'll take some time before she got used to calling the older couple by their first names, but she'd get there. Like Mike said, they'd be family one day.

"So polite," the blonde matriarch cooed. "Our son could definitely learn something from you, my dear."

"Okay, that's enough bashing on Austin," Austin cut in, mock-exasperated. Gently grabbing Ally's hand, he led her out of the dining room. "Thanks for dinner, mom."

"Thank you for the wonderful meal," Ally called out, before completely disappearing out of sight.

Mike and Mimi exchanged a glance, both chuckling at how cute the younger couple was.

"He's definitely found himself a keeper," Mike stated, standing to assist his wife. "And I've noticed he seems more animated; less calm about things, if you will."

Mimi hummed in agreement. Inwardly, her heart warmed at how lively her son was acting, and it was all thanks to Ally Dawson. "I couldn't have imagined a more perfect _one_ for him, Mike."

He nodded, grinning.

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**Austin's Bedroom**_

Austin was busy messing with Ally's cell phone, adding contacts he thought would be useful, while said brunette was showering in his small bathroom. He tried not to think about the image that popped into his head, hence his messing with the high-tech device. For the most part, it worked, but his imagination sometimes crept up on him when he least expected it.

Face heating, he continued pressing buttons and setting things up for when she came out. Don't get him wrong – Ally was beautiful and his _one_, but that didn't mean he – let alone _they_ – were ready to take that physical aspect of their relationship to _that_ level. It may feel as though they've known each other forever, but in reality it has only been a day.

_It's really only been a day?_ He questioned, surprised by the revelation. _It feels like last night happened weeks ago, if not months._

His thoughts were cut off when the bathroom door opened. Austin glanced up, blinking as his mind wiped clear of everything.

Surrounded in a cloud of steam, Ally was patting the ends of her hair to keep the water from dripping onto the carpeted floor. Her light pink sleep shirt hung adorably off one slim shoulder, and the white cotton shorts exposed her legs.

She sighed dreamily, oblivious to her stunned audience. "I feel so much better. I love indoor plumbing."

Austin cleared his throat abruptly, cheeks flaming-red by now. "Um, indoor plumbing?" he asked, latching onto the first thing he could grasp.

"Yes," she said. Taking a seat next to her _one_, she continued squeezing moisture from her hair. "Back home, we have an indoor hotspring, not like the showers here."

His gaze was awed by the prospect, and Ally giggled at how cute he appeared.

She looked down at what was in his hand. "Did you tell Dez and Trish about tomorrow's plan?" she curiously asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, not yet," Austin answered, bringing his mind away from his inner musings. "Dez texted you, though. Wanna read it?"

"Okay," she replied. Unsurely, she tapped a couple keys Austin had showed her earlier. She grinned triumphantly when the correct text message was revealed.

_Hey, Ally! It's me – Dez! Just letting you know that your charm is ready (: When I see you next, I want to make sure it works. Awesome-sauce!_

Ally giggled. She could just hear the ginger haired wizard saying that. "He said that my charm is ready," she informed her companion. "But he wants to make sure it works, too."

Austin nodded in understanding. From there, he taught her how to reply and how to compose a mass-text. He was patient and easy to follow, although he would argue and claim that she was just a fast learner. By the end of the lesson, Ally was texting on the keyboard like a pro, and sent Dez and Trish the plans for the next day. To say Austin was proud would be an understatement.

Soon, the couple found themselves cuddling on the spacious bed, but not knowing – or caring – how that happened. The weapons expert was leaning against his headboard, and the paper fairy was sitting between his knees with her back against his solid chest.

One fingertip ghosted over the curve of her ear, and Ally shivered at the almost-contact. She knew Austin was smiling at her reaction, but she couldn't help it. Her ears were normally pretty sensitive but, when he touched them, she found it almost _too_ soothing. Did that even make sense?

"Did I ever thank you?" he abruptly asked, though his tone was soft and kind.

Ally blinked, turning so they were eye-to-eye. "Thank me for what?"

Austin stayed silent for a moment before speaking once more. "Well, I have a lot to thank you for, actually," he began, "But, I wanted to thank you for what you said and did for Cassidy." He smiled in remembrance. "You were friendly and kind when it was obvious she had feelings for me. Not a lot of girls would've reacted that way in the same situation."

In the most sincere voice she had ever heard, he said, "Thank you."

She smiled. "I could tell you valued your friendship with Cassidy, and I didn't want to ruin that. You may not have wanted a romantic relationship with her, but you hated hurting her feelings." Cocking her head to the side, she beamed. "You're a nice guy, Austin Moon."

"I know," he smugly replied, grinning. He laughed when the petite brunette playfully swatted at his arm. "Come on. It's getting late, and we have to get up for school. You also have a placement test to take."

Ally pouted but didn't argue. She rolled away from the blonde, landing on the other side of the bed. Earlier, he'd lectured her about sleeping on the side against the wall, and how if there ever was an intruder, they would have to _literally_ go through him before they could get to her. She found it sweet how protective Austin was being, so hadn't argued with the arrangements.

Besides, it wasn't like she was going to kick the guy out of his own bed, right? Considering he's her _one_, that would be rude on so many levels.

Austin gently wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to accidently nudge her into stretching her arrow wound. He was amazed how fast the other minor cuts and bruises disappeared.

"I didn't ask, but how was your injury today?" he whispered.

Nuzzling closer to his warmth, she answered, "It'll be gone by tomorrow afternoon." Releasing a cute yawn, she mumbled, "Did you know we met exactly twenty-four hours ago?"

He smirked, a hand reaching up to turn off the lamp above the bed. In the next second, the room was bathed in comforting darkness; the only light source coming from his alarm clock.

"Amazing, right? It doesn't feel like such a short time has passed."

Ally smiled, though he couldn't see it. "I like that you're my _one_, Austin."

"I like that you're my _one_, too, Ally." As her breathing evened out and became deeper, Austin held her closer and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Marino

"Heiress"

_Marino_

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin & Ally or anything recognizable. I do own my OCs, who are obvious, and this idea/plot – Thanks! (:**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**EXTRA Special Thanks to**: queenc1, auslly4ever, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, APlusAzian, Austinandallylover053452, Dancer06, If It Was Summer Forever, Amber, KungPowKira3, Hamm, Sunshine, and Emma – _you guys are seriously sweet! Thanks to you, I was able to get 100 reviews! (:_

**Note**: Things will start picking up within the next few chapters ;)

**Chapter Summary**: Ally goes to high school for the first time…

_**+++Last Time:**_

_Ally smiled, though he couldn't see it. "I like that you're my __**one**__, Austin."_

_ "I like that you're my __**one**__, too, Ally." As her breathing evened out and became deeper, Austin held her closer and drifted off to sleep._

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – Their Bedroom**_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Leaning over, Austin shut off his alarm before curling back up against the warm, soft buddle that was Ally; his _one_. If waking up with her in his arms felt this good, he never wanted to leave the bed.

Unfortunately, said brunette had different ideas.

Squirming a bit, she buried her nose further into the crook of his neck. Her breaths tickled along his skin, but he refused to move.

"Austin?" she sleepily mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Do friends normally sleep and wake up this way?"

Her question brought a smirk to his face, though his eyes remained closed. "No. No, they do not," he answered.

Ally paused for a second to let that sink in. "Austin?"

"Hm?"

"… We really suck at this whole 'friends-first' thing, don't we?"

His smirk turned into an amused smile. "Yes. Yes, we do."

In the next second, the two found themselves laughing. They really did suck at the whole 'friends-first' thing, considering they held hands all the time, went on an impromptu date, and had woken up in each others' arms after sharing a bed. Yeah, that was more like what lovers did.

Unknown to the couple, Mimi stood outside the door, fist raised to knock. As she listened to them laugh, a soft smile curved her lips upward. She couldn't remember the last time Austin had woken up and just felt like laughing. And it was all thanks to Ally.

Deciding the teens didn't need a boost to get ready for school, the blonde telekinetic silently walked away. When she reached the kitchen, Mike didn't ask why she still had such a silly grin plastered on her features. They both knew the answer:

Austin and Ally.

_**+++On the Road:**_

_**With Austin, Ally, and Trish**_

"God, Ally, I can't get over how cute you look," the Latina exclaimed with a wide grin. "Who would've thought that you would rock animal print – I did!"

Shyly, the paper fairy plucked at the top she'd chosen that morning. It was a white racer-back, with silver zebra stripes decorating the front. For bottoms, she'd chosen skinny jeans, along with silver flats to complete her outfit.

Having not bought any cosmetics, Mimi had been kind enough to loan Ally some subtle-colored make-up to match her attire; silver-grey eye-shadow, some black eyeliner, a hint of blush, a small dab of lip gloss – and Ally was ready.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Austin rolled his eyes in mock-exasperation. "Everyone who has met you, Trish, knows you like animal print." He shot a smile at Ally. "But, you do look really nice, Ally. Have I mentioned that yet?"

Ally giggled, while it was Trish's turn to roll her eyes. The latter, however, returned to grinning in the next second. "I can't deny that animal print is awesome," she said. Then, slyly, she added, "Besides, I couldn't help but notice that you two match."

Austin felt his face flush. It was true; somehow he and Ally ended up color-coordinating. He wore a plain white T-shirt with a faint V-neckline, dark blue jeans, silver-grey high top Jordans, and he'd attached his chain-wallet to his belt loop. They couldn't look more like a couple if they tried.

"It kind of just happened that way," he finally muttered in defense.

"Uh huh. Sure, whatever," his friend replied, nodding like she believed him. She didn't.

Ally laughed, but took pity on her _one_ when he started to pout. She pointed at something outside her window. "Hey, there's Dez," she announced, grinning. She paused. "What is he doing?"

"We stopped asking that a long time ago," Austin and Trish responded at the same time, dryly.

The brunette continued staring at the ginger haired wizard, who was walking in circles trying to grab his messenger bag, like a dog chasing its tail. _That's kind of cute… in a weird sort of way_, she mentally decided.

Austin pulled up beside his best guy friend. "Dez," he called, chuckling. "What are you doing, man?"

Dez stopped to grin widely at his three friends. "I have Ally's charm!" he cheered. Then, he frowned. "But my bag won't let me take it out. I think it's mad I let Benjamin gnaw on him."

"What?" the other three asked, perfectly in synch. Their expressions were completely different, however. Austin appeared fascinated. Ally was confused. And Trish seemed exasperated.

The wizard huffed in annoyance. "Don't tell me you guys forgot about Benjamin! My gingerbread man?"

"What?" the three responded again. This time, Austin was confused, Ally was enthralled, and Trish was incredulous.

Dez rolled his blue eyes. "Let's just go," he said. His goofy grin returned as soon as he slid into his seat behind Austin. "Hi, everyone!"

"Hi, Dez," they all replied, amused by his quirkiness.

Austin glanced at him through his review mirror. "So, Dez, about Ally's charm?" he inquired.

"Oh, right," he exclaimed. Now that his bag had no choice but to stay in his lap, he was able to retrieve the train-whistle necklace. "Here you go, Ally. It should automatically work the moment it's on."

Ally gratefully took it and slipped it over her head. "Thank you so much, Dez." The moment the silver chain touched her skin, she felt a soft, tingling sensation travel up and down her spine. It settled at the tips of her ears, where it curved and formed the elfin shape.

"Did it work?" Trish asked, leaning forward.

Although he was driving, Austin reached over and brushed her silky hair behind one ear. He smiled when, once again, she shivered at the contact. "Yeah, they look normal," he said. _But I already miss the elfin shape._

However, the concealment charm was meant to protect Ally, so he was perfectly okay with that.

Ally inspected the change herself by gently touching her ear. "Oh, wow," she breathed out, "I know this is a concealment charm, but it actually feels like a human's ear."

"I know – I'm a genius," Dez boasted, grinning.

The weapons expert glanced at the paper fairy, smiling. "Are you ready for your first day at school?" he asked.

Ally beamed brightly. "Now that my ears are hidden, yes," she answered. "I can't wait to see what a 'school' is like. I never asked, because I didn't think I'd be able to attend."

"Well, now you'll be able to experience it, too," he said. "I think you'll like it, though. The school year didn't start too long ago, and the work should be fairly easy."

Trish scoffed. "_Fairly_ _easy_, he says. It's our senior year – _nothing_ is easy! The teachers assign projects and stacks of homework, not to mention any last minute curriculum we need to fill in order to graduate."

"That sounds like fun, actually," Ally admitted, doe eyes beginning to sparkle. "In the Fairy Realm, I'm not rushed to do anything on a deadline, let alone have to deal with classmates. I don't get assigned projects – just papers I have to write." Sighing dreamily, she sank into her seat. "The Human Realm is _so_ amazing."

While the fire elemental tried to wrap her head around school being 'fun', Austin chuckled. Having Ally in his life was definitely making him see things from a glass-half-full perspective. He rather liked thinking of things that way, all the time.

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With the Four Friends**_

Sliding down from the truck, Ally closed the door as her gaze scanned her new surroundings. She could feel her blood pumping through her veins in excitement.

_So, this is school? _She wondered to herself, awed.

Most of the school buildings were three stories high, while the smaller buildings were marked with their obvious usages. For example, the paper fairy could see the Admissions Building and the Library. Strategically, the buildings were also painted with their school colors, and a few sported a picture of their mascot. All in all, Ally found it interesting and different – in a good way.

Austin, backpack hanging from one shoulder, stood next to his _one_. Smiling, he asked, "What do you think so far?"

"I like it," she answered, practically beaming. Beginning to look at the other people milling around, she cocked her head to the side curiously. "But, what is everyone staring at?"

The blonde glanced around. Then, he frowned. He'd known Ally would attract attention – she was new, and new students were always a big deal – but, did the male population have to openly ogle her like that?

Frowning deeper, he grabbed her hand and began leading her away from the parking lot. "It's nothing to worry about," he muttered, "Just ignore them. They're always nosy when it comes to new students."

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about them," Trish added, sidling up to Ally's other side. "If they bother you too much, just let Austin or I know. We'll get them to leave you alone." The anticipation in her tone made it more than obvious that she would enjoy scaring them off.

Inwardly, the weapons expert agreed. The last thing Ally needed was people bothering her, and drawing too much attention would be counterproductive to hiding her in plain sight from assassins.

_Besides, she's mine. End of discussion_, Austin mentally added. His possessive streak was a new emotion he wasn't familiar with, but it just further proved that Ally was his _one_. Only a fool would come between two supernatural beings that belonged together, after all.

"Well, if you two say so," Ally unsurely responded, but let the subject drop. She was too excited about attending school with Austin, Trish, and Dez to let others' stares bother her. "So, where are we headed?"

From behind the trio, Dez brightly answered, "We're gonna walk you to the office to check-in. Once that's done, you can take your placement test."

"Awesome," she cheered, using her free hand to fist-pump. Austin found the action adorable, and the fond smile he gave her proved it.

Trish rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. She may have known Ally for only a short amount of time but, like Trish had said, she knew they'd be good friends.

"I swear, princess, you're the only one who would be happy about taking a test," she teased good-naturedly.

A pink blush colored said brunette's cheeks, but she was grinning. There was no use in denying the truth, right?

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – Office Building**_

After Dez and Trish left for class, both promising to see Ally later, Austin and Ally found themselves alone. His hand was still gently holding hers, fingers entwined, and they both appeared reluctant to let go.

Not wanting to leave her side, the blonde asked, "Do you want me to go in there with you?"

Ally immediately nodded, smiling. "Yes, please."

"You don't have anything to worry about." He held the door open for her, like a gentleman. "The teachers and staff are really nice." He paused, then amended, "Well, they're kind of strange, too, but still nice."

"Strange in what way?" she asked.

"One of my old teachers, Mr. Conley, auditioned for a spot as a back-up dancer for some local celebrity."

Chocolate, doe-like eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Austin nodded sagely, like he was bestowing the greatest answer upon a person. "Really."

As Ally giggled, the couple approached the front counter. Two middle-aged women were currently working behind it, but one looked up at their movement. She smiled.

"Good morning," she greeted. Standing, she got a good look at the teens, and couldn't help but mentally coo over how cute and perfect they looked together. "My name is Mrs. Gladys. What can I help you two with?"

"Good morning," they returned at the same time. Austin continued speaking, but not before grinning in amusement at Ally. "This is Ally Dawson. She's a new student that needs to take her placement test today."

Mrs. Gladys perked up. "Oh, you're Miss Dawson! We've been expecting you." Stepping out from behind the counter, she shook hands with Ally. "Welcome to Marino High. It's so nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Ally politely said, smiling. "I've heard such great things about this school. I couldn't wait to start attending."

"Wonderful, just wonderful," the older woman beamed. Turning to Austin, she asked, "Why don't I send for you when Miss Dawson is done with her test? I'm sure she'd like to get a tour around campus, and I'll write her a note so she can sit-in on your classes."

Austin nodded in gratitude. "Thank you, Mrs. Gladys. I would appreciate that. My name's Austin Moon." Inwardly, he was breathing a sigh of relief. At least this way, Ally won't be wandering by herself, without protection.

Mrs. Gladys took note of his name on a piece of scratch paper, then pocketed it for later. "Okay, Mr. Moon, time to head to class before the tardy bell rings," she said. "Don't worry about Miss Dawson. The placement test shouldn't take too long."

"Right," he sheepishly said, using his free hand to rub the nape of his neck. Honestly, he'd forgotten all about his classes. Looking down at the petite brunette, he smiled encouragingly. "Good luck. I'll see you in a little while."

Slowly, reluctantly, their hands released each other. Ally frowned the tiniest bit at the loss of contact; Austin's expression wasn't much better, but both knew the separation wouldn't last long. It was just the fact that they hadn't been without the other ever since meeting, not for this long.

"Have fun at your lessons," Ally finally said, smiling at her _one_.

Austin smiled one last time before turning and leaving the office. Outside the glass door, he sent her a wave and a cheeky wink. It made her giggle, which had been his ultimate goal.

And, throughout this entire exchange, Mrs. Gladys watched the two with a fond smile. Austin and Ally were officially her favorite student couple. _They're just so perfect for each other_, she thought.

When the blonde teen was out of sight, Mrs. Gladys snapped out of her day-dreaming to smile at Ally. "Are you ready for that test, my dear?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Gladys," she answered enthusiastically.

"Then follow me, and I'll show you to our testing room."

_**+++Fairy Realm:**_

_**Unknown Location**_

"So, you understand what needs to be done?"

A pair of hazel eyes rolled, exasperated. "Yeah, for the hundredth time." Sighing, they recited what their current employer ordered, "You want me to infiltrate a human school to eliminate some princess. Ally-something, right?"

Suddenly, they found themselves harshly slammed into a wall by the dark figure. The air exploded from their lungs, but what caught their attention was the solid grip around their neck.

The dark figure squeezed. "Don't you dare underestimate her," they hissed dangerously; quietly. It sent shivers down the hazel-eyed one's spine by how cold they sounded. "She's a lot more powerful than she appears. Don't let her fool you."

"G-Got it," they choked out, sweat beading on their brow. "I-I won't fail you."

Just as suddenly as it happened, they were released and gasping for breath.

"Good. If you do, consider yourself dead." With that last warning, the dark figure swept out of the darkened room, their silk skirts swishing against the hard ground.

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin and Ally**_

Keeping true to her word, Mrs. Gladys called Austin out of class when Ally finished her placement test. The office assistant was surprised by how quickly the brunette worked, but didn't question it too closely. The girl obviously missed her boyfriend, and the feeling was clearly mutual by the way the blonde teen practically ran through the glass doors.

"Ally," Austin greeted with a wide smile. Like he hadn't seen her in years – and not just an hour – he picked her up around the waist, swinging her in circles. His smile grew bigger as Ally laughed.

Mrs. Gladys, as well as the other office staff members, couldn't help but think: _Cutest. Couple. EVER._

Finally, Austin put his _one_ down. He enjoyed the way her eyes sparkled, and he reached down to hold her hand. "How was your test?" he asked.

"It was fun," she answered, grinning. "I knew most of the material. Isn't that amazing?"

"That's awesome," he responded. Suddenly remembering that they had an audience, his cheeks flushed fire-engine-red as he glanced at the front desk ladies. He winced. _Are those sparkles in their eyes? I can feel my skin crawling…_

Mrs. Gladys spoke, snapping out her mental cooing first. "Here's the note to let Ally sit-in on your classes, Mr. Moon," she said, holding out the green permission slip.

Austin accepted it with a sheepish laugh. "Um, thanks," he muttered, embarrassed.

Ally enjoyed watching her companion's flustered state, but decided to take pity on him. He was just so cute when he blushed like that; she knew there would be plenty of times to see it in the future.

"Mrs. Gladys," she sweetly asked, smiling at the older woman. "Would you happen to know when I'll get my results back?"

"After school, at the earliest," she answered, "Tomorrow morning is okay, too. We'll have everything set for you, Miss Dawson."

Ally smiled. "Thank you. You've been a great help to me."

Mrs. Gladys chuckled. "Nonsense, dear. Now, off you two go. Class will be starting soon, and you don't want to be late."

"Good idea," Austin cut in, still feeling embarrassed about his PDA with Ally. It wasn't like he regretted it. It was more like he wasn't used to other people seeing him being openly affectionate with her, and this side of him was a new experience. In time, it would become second-nature. "We'll be going now. Thank you again, Mrs. Gladys."

The office assistant watched the two leave, smiling as she watched Austin lead Ally down the hallway and out of view. He said something to the petite brunette, and she giggled with a cute blush; their fingers entwined.

"Those two were made for each other," she murmured to herself. "Nothing will be able to tear them apart."

_**+++Until Next Time+++**_

_Please, pretty please review! That would be awesome, and it would brighten my day ;) Thank you!_


	11. Lessons

"Heiress"

_Lessons_

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin & Ally or anything recognizable. I do, however, own any OCs, who are obvious – Thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Special Thanks to**: If It Was Summer Forever, Frenchie12, queenc1, Lara, maddiegirl56, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, Jackie is Grey, Dancer06, Amber, Sunshine, and karelyg98 – _thanks everyone! I love your reviews, as always ;)_

**Note**: For some reason, this chapter was hard to write :P

**Chapter Summary**: Ally gets a chance to sit-in on Austin's classes… and, did the plot just thicken?

_**+++Last Time:**_

_The office assistant watched the two leave, smiling as she watched Austin lead Ally down the hallway and out of view. He said something to the petite brunette, and she'd giggled with a cute blush; their hands still entwined._

_ "Those two were made for each other," she murmured to herself. "Nothing will be able to tear them apart."_

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**Fairy Realm – Dawson Mansion**_

Beatrice was walking briskly down the hallway when her twin's presence made her pause. "Kaia," she greeted coolly. As twins, they'd always shared a certain bond that brought them closer than normal siblings; this kind of time made it convenient, because it made sensing the Earth fairy easier. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your audience?"

Kaia rolled her forest-green eyes, though Beatrice didn't bother to turn around to see the action. They may be sisters, but that didn't mean they were close – not anymore, anyway. Their battle for the position of rightful Heiress all those years ago made sure of that.

_Such a pity,_ Kaia couldn't help but think, saddening. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she said, "I just wanted to let you and Jasmine know that Allyson has been found."

"So I've heard, sister," Beatrice nonchalantly replied. "Was that all?"

The Earth fairy clenched a fist, slight frustration replacing the sadness. "Why are you so cold to my daughter, Beatrice?" she demanded to know, keeping her voice level. "Why must we fight all the time over Allyson? She's done nothing wrong."

The wind/air fairy barked out a sarcastic laugh. Instead of answering, she said, "Jasmine is the rightful Heiress. You and I both know that. As for Allyson…" She shrugged. "I'm sure she'll be happy to remain in the Human Realm."

As she watched the other brunette begin to walk again, Kaia threw out, "Tell me, little sister – Where have you been?" _And how do you know where Ally is…_ Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Sister or not, Kaia wasn't going to let Beatrice hurt Ally.

The sapphire-eyed woman finally glanced over her shoulder. Blue clashed with green, and neither was going to back down.

"That, _big sister_," she spat out, "is none of your business."

Kaia had no choice but to watch as Beatrice swept away, her silk skirts swishing on the cement floor.

_**+++Human Realm:**_

_**Marino High – Lunch Time**_

"So, did you kiss Ally yet?" Dez bluntly asked.

Austin choked on his drink, sending him into a coughing fit and his fist pounding his chest to allow oxygen into his lungs. _Did he really have to ask that, at that precise moment?_ He wondered.

Meanwhile, the ginger haired teen continued to watch his friend cough, blinking innocently. "Well," he asked, getting semi-impatient, "Is that a yes or no?"

The blonde stared incredulously. "What do you think?" he strained out, his voice an octave higher than normal.

Dez's eyes widened comically, mouth falling open in surprise. "Did you guys-?"

"_No!_" Austin burst out, suddenly understanding what the wizard was about to ask. His cheeks flushed horribly at the implications. "And no, we haven't kissed, yet, either. Geez, I thought you knew me better than that, Dez."

Honestly, it wasn't like he didn't want to have 'intimate relations' with Ally, but, come on, they've only known each other for less than two days. Fate had decided to match them together, and Austin intended for that to remain true for a very, _very_ long time. The spark – the connection – he felt for the paper fairy was too wonderful; too pure, to rush.

Dez held his hands up defensively. "Dude, I'm just joking," he said, grinning goofily. "I know what you have with Ally is special – _magical_, even – so, I know you wouldn't jeopardize it in any way. I was just curious about how it was going."

"It's going great," he dreamily replied, instantly forgetting his earlier embarrassment. "Greaty-great-great." His mind went back to that morning, when he'd awoken with Ally in his arms, snuggled against each other. "Everything is… _Perfect_."

"What's perfect?" Trish asked, cutting into the conversation. Setting her tray of food down, she reluctantly sat next to Dez. "What are you doofs talking about now?"

Ally set her own tray down, and Austin pulled out the chair next to him for her to sit. She smiled gratefully, cheeks an adorable pink. "Thank you."

Austin grinned. "No problem."

"God, you two are so sweet, I can _feel_ cavities forming," the Latina remarked, though there wasn't any real bite to her words.

Austin and Ally blushed but couldn't seem to stop smiling.

That was when the former noticed something odd on his _one's_ tray. "Uh, Ally?" he questioned, confused. "What's up with the pieces of paper?" He knew she was a _paper_ fairy, but still…

"Oh," Ally exclaimed, having forgotten about them. She smiled brightly. "The people here are so nice and friendly, Austin. I've gotten several offers of tours around the school, and even more to 'go out' – whatever that means!"

The weapons expert twitched.

"Go out, where?" Dez innocently asked, clueless.

The oblivious brunette shrugged. "I don't know, but it sounds interesting." Picking up a random piece of paper, she opened it to show her _one_ what was written. "Austin, they said I could contact them by texting, but they also wrote about this thing called '_Facebook'_. What's that? Is that a book about faces?" Her nose wrinkled cutely. "Or is it an actual book with a _face_ on it? Because that's creepy, even by wizard-standards."

"Got that right," Dez chimed in again, shuddering at the thought.

Austin was at a loss for words. Finally, he turned to look at a highly amused Trish, who had yet to say anything once Ally started talking.

"You let other _guys_ give their _number_ to _Ally_?" he blurted out, semi-loudly.

The fire elemental shrugged nonchalantly. "What? They're completely harmless."

The blonde jabbed a finger at the piece of paper Ally still held. "That's the football captain!"

"Did I say 'completely harmless'?" Trish nervously laughed, trying to cover up her lie. "I meant _mostly_ harmless!"

In that moment, all Austin could do was stare at his friend incredulously.

Meanwhile, Ally and Dez shared a confused glance.

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin, Ally, and Dez – Physical Education**_

After being approved by the gym teacher, Ally was able to participate for the day. One of the girls was even kind enough to offer her spare PE clothes for Ally to use, so the brunette went into the locker room to change. Austin wasn't sure how to feel about his _one_ participating so soon after her injury, but she'd reassured him that her arrow wound was gone by now, so he couldn't exactly complain.

_Doesn't mean I have to like it, though_, he thought, as he dressed for class. The uniform was simple – a T-shirt with the school's mascot printed on it, basketball shorts, and running shoes. Like he said, simple.

"I wonder what we're gonna do today," Dez wondered out loud.

Austin shrugged, trying to keep his mind off Ally and her straining herself. _It's cool, Moon,_ he reassured himself, _You'll be there in case something goes wrong. Just chill._

"Who knows? I thought you hated PE?"

The two made their way to the main gym, where class always took place. Dez answered, "Yeah, but that was before Ally joined our class. This is gonna be epic!"

The blonde raised an amused brow at the declaration. "What makes you think so?"

"Because I'm awesome, of course," Ally's cheeky voice suddenly cut in, catching the two boys' attention.

They turned to look at her, and their jaws dropped. She wore the girls' uniform, which was basically the same thing as theirs. However, on Ally, it looked… _different_. The shirt was a little tight around her chest area and the shorts were almost ridiculously short on her, exposing her smooth legs. The silver train-whistle necklace she wore gleamed in the overhead lights.

Before either boy could say anything, the girl who loaned the paper fairy her clothes called Ally over to chat. With a cheerful wave, the brunette happily skipped off, oblivious to the stares she received.

Austin and Dez finally snapped out of their daze when the teacher yelled to start warm-ups. They jogged over to the other guys in their class, though anyone who looked would know they were distracted.

"Dude, I told you," Dez muttered to the blonde, "She's _way_ out of your league."

In response, Austin rolled his eyes. Like he didn't already know that.

_**+++Fairy Realm:**_

_**Unknown Location**_

"I know what you're up to."

"You don't know anything."

A harsh laugh escaped the first being. "Who do you think you're trying to fool?"

"Someone who should mind their own business," the second being spat out.

"Doesn't matter if I'm involved or not – You'll never win against Allyson. She's too powerful for someone of your level."

"Silence! You don't know what you're talking about. Leave me!"

Another laugh escaped the first being's mouth. "I'll leave – for now. However, I want you to think about what you're doing. Carefully." With their warning given, they swept out of the darkened room.

_**Crash**_

The sound of a vase breaking against the stone wall was satisfying, but it wasn't enough. _Not enough – not nearly enough. __**Never**__ enough…_

Eyes flashed dangerously. _They don't know what they're talking about. I was born to be Queen of the Fairy Realm! Not __**Kaia**__, and certainly not Allyson. I was cheated, but no more!_

"They'll see – they'll _all_ see the error of their ways." Throwing their head back, they laughed maniacally as the wind within the room picked up an icy chill…

_**+++Human Realm:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – Marino High**_

Ally was chatting excitedly about her first day, while Austin put his things away in the locker. The way she explained certain events were like he hadn't been there as a personal witness, but he enjoyed the way her eyes lit up and how animated she appeared, so chose to let her continue.

Besides, has he mentioned how cute and adorable she was whenever she got excited? No? Well, it's true.

"And then, in gym lesson –" Ally was saying, practically bouncing where she stood, " – your expression was so funny when I –"

"– When she totally side-stepped Austin, thus scoring the winning point for her team," Dez's narration cut in, his tone just as excited as the paper fairy's. "No one has ever been able to get passed him, but she did – multiple times. I knew having Ally in PE would be epic!"

Trish, the one Dez had been telling the story to, chuckled. For once, she wasn't against having a conversation with the wizard, but only because it meant hearing about some form of humiliation for their blonde friend and certain victory for the brunette princess.

Austin dryly pointed out, "But that means _you_ lost, too, Dez. It was boys versus girls, in flag football."

"Hey, you're right!" the ginger haired teen exclaimed in sudden realization. Turning to Ally, he gave her a mock-salute. "Well played, princess. Well played."

"Thank you, sir," she responded, also mock-saluting.

Trish rolled her eyes at the two, while Austin chuckled as he closed his locker. Slinging his backpack over one shoulder, he grabbed Ally's hand. After "The Incident", as he'd started calling it, at lunch, he wasn't taking chances with other guys flirting with her. Heck no, she was his _one_, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Let's go see if they have your class schedule ready," he said, smiling at Ally.

"Okay," she enthusiastically said. "I can't wait to see Mrs. Gladys again. She was so nice!"

The blonde nodded in agreement. With that, the four friends set off to the main office building, talking and making plans for later.

As they walked, however, Ally's gaze clouded for a second before instantly clearing. And, just like that, she knew one thing:

_I'm about to have a life-changing experience, in my near future. But, is it good or bad?_ Her doe-like eyes clouded again. _Bad._

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With the Four Friends – Office Building**_

As soon as they walked through the glass door, Austin tensed and he could feel Ally stiffening beside him. From behind the couple, the weapons expert could feel the way Trish's temperature rose, indicating her fire elemental abilities were kicking in, and that Dez's usually bright aura was dimming down as he got serious.

They could all feel it; that undeniable _something_ that spoke of one thing, one being:

A supernatural.

_**+++Until Next Time+++**_

_Please, pretty please review! I want to know your thoughts about what you think is going to happen next ;) Thank you!_


	12. Dallas

"Heiress"

_Dallas_

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin & Ally or anything recognizable. I do, however, own this idea/plot and the OCs, whom are obvious – Thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Special Thanks to**: If It Was Summer Forever, BackInHeaven, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, queenc1, Frenchie12, Amber, starkiller2, maddiegirl56, Auslly4ever, guest, and ilavengood97 – _Keep the reviews coming, guys! I love them! ;)_

**Note**:

**Chapter Summary**: Keep your friends close… Keep your enemies closer…

_**+++Last Time:**_

_As soon as they walked through the glass door, Austin tensed and he could feel Ally stiffening beside him. From behind the couple, the weapons expert could feel the way Trish's temperature rose, indicating her fire elemental abilities were kicking in, and that Dez's usually bright aura was dimming down as he got serious._

_ They could all feel it; that undeniable something that spoke of one thing, one being:_

_ A supernatural._

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**Marino High – With the Four Friends**_

If Ally were to classify the person that stood in front of her, her _one_, and their friends, she was sure it would be an accurate summary.

The teen was their age, with tanned skin. His hair was dark brown and flopped in just the right way, with long arms and legs, although he stood a couple of inches shorter than Austin. His eyes were an interesting shade of hazel, and his smile was crooked enough to be considered boyish. All in all, he appeared to be the typical boy-next-door.

"Hello," the unknown supernatural greeted, smiling warmly. No doubt he could sense the four weren't human either, but that didn't mean they would let their guards down.

From behind the desk counter, Mrs. Gladys smiled at Austin and Ally. "Miss Dawson, Mr. Moon. Perfect timing," she also greeted. Unaware of the tense atmosphere, she continued speaking. "I have your class schedule, Miss Dawson."

Ally was the only one to take her eyes off of the unknown supernatural to smile politely at the older woman. "Thank you, Mrs. Gladys." With a small tug on Austin's hand, the two walked up to retrieve the piece of paper.

As his _one_ checked her classes, Austin kept the other teen in his peripheral vision. He even took measures to stand between him and Ally, not wanting anything to happen to her.

Meanwhile, Dez and Trish discreetly positioned themselves around the office, in case a fight broke out. The last thing they needed was to accidentally blast each other, after all.

"Well, how does your schedule look?" Mrs. Gladys asked the petite brunette.

Ally smiled. "Perfect," she answered. "I'll have someone I know in each lesson. That takes some pressure off of me." She chuckled.

"Wonderful, just wonderful."

Austin leaned over enough to glimpse the list. He smiled, though it was a bit strained due to their current circumstances. "Cool. You start and end the day with me."

"Even better," Mrs. Gladys beamed. Obviously the woman was happy about her favorite couple spending time together during the school day. "Oh, that reminds me." Shuffling some papers, she produced another schedule. "Mr. Centineo, I have your classes as well."

"Thank you, ma'am," the hazel eyed boy replied. When he came close to Austin and Ally, the former stiffened in preparation for anything. However, he had nothing to worry about. Dallas casually took the paper and looked it over.

In a surprising move, Ally stepped away from Austin's side to look fully at the other teen. "I'm guessing you're new here, too?" she inquired, smiling politely.

He seemed to flush slightly at the attention she was bestowing upon him. Austin gritted his teeth to keep from saying anything; his possessive side roaring within. "Um, yeah," he answered, chuckling sheepishly. "I was actually supposed to start last week, but the move took longer than expected."

The paper fairy nodded, as if she understood and sympathized. "I know the feeling." She rolled her eyes in mock-exasperation. "I came to Miami from Italy. Talk about a major change in scenery, right?"

"Italy?" he asked, eyes widening in surprise. "Now I don't feel so bad about my move. Yours must have been exhausting!"

"She had help," Austin gritted out, not at all liking the attention another guy was giving his _one_. His smile was more like a baring of teeth. "I'm Austin, by the way, and this is Ally. I didn't happen to catch your name." Inwardly, he wondered what Ally was thinking, engaging a possible assassin in conversation, but now wasn't the time to question her.

The boy flushed again, in embarrassment. "Oh, right, sorry! I'm Dallas Centineo," he introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Dallas," Ally said. She gestured towards the other two teens present. "That's Dez and Trish. They're our friends."

Dallas turned to look at said wizard and fire elemental. "It's nice to meet you four," he said, smiling once more. "It'll be nice to see some familiar faces around campus tomorrow."

"My thoughts exactly," the paper fairy murmured. "Hey, can I see what lessons you have? Maybe we share some."

"Oh, sure." He handed her the paper, and their fingers brushed slightly. Electricity seemed to form a current where their skin touched, and both jerked away quickly, stunned by the reaction. "_Whoa_," he breathed out.

Ally resisted the urge to shake her hand. Whatever that current of energy was, it hurt more than amazed her, unlike Dallas. Instead, she bit the inside of her cheek as her doe-like eyes scanned the print. She couldn't allow any sort of contact to happen again.

From beside her, the blonde weapons expert narrowed his eyes. _Oh, hell no._ He'd seen what kind of effect Dallas seemed to have with Ally, and he wasn't pleased. First off, the other guy shouldn't be touching his _one_ at all. And, secondly, Austin wasn't going to stand for anyone hurting the petite brunette, not while he was near.

_If he tries to touch her again…_ he darkly promised himself.

Ally's voice snapped Austin out of his inner musings. "It looks like we have science together, Dallas." If anyone heard the slight pain in her tone, they knew better than to mention it.

"Awesome," the blonde bit out. "Trish has that class, too. That should be interesting."

Aforementioned Latina finally spoke. "Yeah, this should be _fun_," she stated, smiling sarcastically. "Well, we should be heading out, right, guys? I wanted to take Ally shopping for some more stuff."

When Ally gave Dallas his schedule back, she released the paper as soon as his fingers grazed the surface. There was no way she was risking coming into contact with him again.

Ignoring his disappointed expression, she smiled politely. "It was nice meeting you. I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Dallas smiled hopefully, his entire focus on the paper fairy. "Yeah, tomorrow," he softly replied.

Austin rolled his eyes. There was no way he was allowing Ally near this guy without someone else present, _ever_. With that, he gently tugged on their clasped hands to lead her out of the office, but not without waving at Mrs. Gladys first.

"I hope to see you again soon, Mrs. Gladys," was the last thing Ally said before completely exiting with Austin, Dez, and Trish.

The moment the four were out of eyesight, Dez shuddered. "Man, was it just me, or did that guy give you the creeps?"

"I didn't like the way he was looking at Ally," Trish responded, nodding in agreement with the ginger haired boy. "His attention was a little _too_ focused, you know?"

As the other two walked ahead, Austin slowed down his gait, which caused Ally to slow with him. The latter tilted her head to the side curiously. "Austin?"

He stopped altogether, their hands still clasped. "Let me see your hand," he said.

She flinched, but kept the appendage out of reach. "Why? It's okay. He didn't hurt me too badly, and it wasn't like he was aware of what he was doing. Really –"

"Humor me, then." His smile was kind, admiring her bravado.

Ally sighed, but complied. "It's really fine, you know. Just a little tingly – not as bad as when it first happened. And –" She was cut off again, but it wasn't because Austin interrupted her.

No, he'd placed his lips gently against her fingertips. His soft kisses worked like magic, and warmth filled her being to the fullest at the gesture, replacing the electricity-like pain with soothing tingles that made her think of sunshine and happiness.

Placing one last kiss on her palm (for good measure, of course), Austin smiled warmly at Ally. "Better?"

She affectionately grinned with an angelic glow. "Better – _much_ better."

_**+++Miami Drug Store:**_

_**With Austin and Dez**_

While Trish helped Ally choose the best bath products and personal appliances, like make-up, Austin and Dez wandered aimlessly around the store. The two didn't have a destination in mind, but they did find the toy aisle and decided to 'relive' their childhood.

Spinning a plastic ball on his finger, the blonde looked at his ginger haired counterpart. "So, dude, you never explained what 'other stuff' you've been working on." To say this bothered him wouldn't be a complete lie, but Austin _had_ been hoping to see an army of penguins by now.

Dez shrugged, fingers twisting and turning a Rubix cube. "Nothing special," he responded. "I was just making some protection charms to place on your house. It'll be able to hide Ally's supernatural signature, at any rate, and it should stop weaker beings from entering without your knowledge."

Stunned, Austin allowed the ball to drop before quickly scooping it up. "You'll be able to do that, Dez?" he asked. A smile curved his lips upward. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"You would do the same for me, if you were in my shoes," the wizard replied, smiling goofily. "Besides, I like Ally. She's nice and she makes you happy." He shrugged, placing the completed cube down. "We've known each other practically our whole lives – I've never seen you as happy as she makes you feel. It's a good look on you, buddy."

Honestly, sometimes Austin forgot that under Dez's eccentricity was a wise and observant soul. Add that to their years of friendship, and the blonde shouldn't have been surprised if Dez had noticed a few personal things about him.

Grinning happily, he said, "Yeah, she makes me feel… _complete_."

"Awesome-sauce!" With that, the ginger haired wizard pulled the zipper to his jacket down, exposing a purple T-shirt with the words 'Team Ally' in orange bold underneath. In smaller print, it also said 'She's the _one_!'

"_Whoa_," Austin said, eyes wide, impressed. "Dude! That's awesome!"

Dez flipped his hair smugly. "I know," was all he said in response. "What size and how many do you want? Different colors are optional."

_**+++Miami Food Court:**_

_**With the Four Friends**_

After the girls purchased Ally's personal needs and beauty products, the two girls had dragged the guys around the mall to find accessories. The boys didn't mind, and Austin was happy as long as his _one_ was happy. Besides, he was still filling out shirt orders with Dez, so it wasn't like they were bored.

Now, the four sat in the food court to enjoy a snack before Austin drove them home. Dez explained that the protection charms still needed work, so wouldn't be able to use them yet. Austin and Ally were just grateful to the wizard for everything he's done.

"So," Trish said, catching the other three's attention. "We still need to talk about the elephant in the room, guys."

Dez looked around excitedly, bouncing in his seat. "Ooh, there's an elephant here? Where?!" he exclaimed.

The Latina rolled her eyes. "It's a metaphor, you doof."

He sank back into the metal chair, pouting. "Well, you shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, you dream crusher."

"You're welcome," she sweetly cooed in response. Dez stuck his tongue out, which morphed the two's bickering into another argument.

Austin and Ally chuckled as they watched. However, when it looked like they wouldn't stop anytime soon, the former cleared his throat to get their attention back on-track.

"Right," he said, "We were supposed to talk about Dallas." _Though I would rather have him drop off the face of the Earth... But that's just me._

"Oh, right, Dallas," Trish said, nodding. "Yeah, what are we gonna do with him? He's obviously a problem, if his reaction to Ally is any indication."

The weapons expert gently grasped the mentioned paper fairy's hand. He didn't like remembering the way the other supernatural gazed at her, like she was the Holy Grail or something. The only one allowed to look at her like that was one Austin Moon (and vice versa).

"I may have an idea," Ally spoke up, catching their attention, but mostly Austin's.

"What is it, Ally?" the blonde questioned, curious.

She bit her bottom lip, unsure if she should voice her plan or not. She knew her _one_ wouldn't like it, but they didn't have too many options.

"Um, well… He likes me, right? Or at least, he's intrigued. Why don't we give him what he wants?" At the end, she winced at how that came out, but it was too late to take the words back. All she could do was wait to see their reactions.

Needless to say, she wasn't disappointed. Trish sputtered, speechless for once. Dez's eyes widened until they were the size of saucers. And, as for Austin…

His mouth gaped open, obviously stunned at her suggestion. Ally figured if his jaw could unhinge, it would have dropped to the ground.

Suddenly, his free hand shot into the air. "How about we put a 'Kick Me' sign on him?" he blurted out. He was clearly trying to steer the discussion away from his _one's_ idea, but who could blame him? He absolutely _refused_ to give her words any merit. Or thought, for that matter.

In a serious voice, Dez replied, "That may be going a little too far." Like Austin, he didn't favor Ally's plan, but for different reasons. During the short time of their acquaintance, the wizard had started to see the petite brunette as a sister-figure, so didn't want anything bad to happen to her. It only made sense, after all; Austin was like his brother.

"Well, I don't think it's going far enough," the blonde muttered under his breath.

Trish cut back into the conversation, an uneasy expression on her face. "Guys, think about it. Ally has a point, and we should hear what she has to say." Not that she fully agreed with it, of course, but it was the only plan they had.

Austin and Dez sighed in defeat, but nodded for Ally to lay out her idea.

Clearing her throat delicately, she explained, "It's part of that saying, 'Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.' Why don't we try that? At least this way keeping an eye on Dallas will be easy, and it's not like I don't know how to defend myself. As long as there's paper lying around, I'll be fine."

"But we don't know what type of supernatural he is," Austin pointed out reasonably. "What if he's a fire elemental like Trish? He could burn all the paper before you have a chance of using it."

"I'll carry extra paper, then."

"I don't like the idea of you being alone with him," he continued to argue, hating that Ally was making sense and that his resolve was crumbling the more solutions she gave.

Ally smiled. She may not like how he kept protesting, but she did thoroughly enjoy how protective he was. It was one of his many charms.

"I promise I'll try not to allow that to happen, Austin." Tilting her head to the side, she added, "Besides, I'll have at least one of you guys with me all day. It'll be fine, you'll see."

The blonde had no choice but to sigh, surrendering to her. What she said made sense, and she was right – he, Dez, and Trish would be with her all day. There was no chance of Dallas being alone with her at any time, and Austin would make _damned_ sure it stayed that way.

Pouting, he grumbled, "I still think my 'Kick Me' sign would be better."

Ally giggled, squeezing his hand soothingly.

"So, I guess this means we have a plan for tomorrow," Trish stated more than asked, smirking in amusement at her blonde friend's predicament.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Awesome-sauce!" Dez cheered, grinning goofily. "Now, who wants to see cauliflower get turned into broccoli?"

_**+++Until Next Time+++**_

_~Haha, I love broccoli, so I wouldn't be able to resist a spell like that :D Please review! I'd love to hear your feedback ;) Thank you!_


	13. Hazel

"Heiress"

_Hazel_

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin & Ally or anything recognizable. I do, however, own any OCs, who are obvious, as well as this plot/idea – Thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Special Thanks to**: queenc1, Dancer06, If It Was Summer Forever, starkiller2, maddiegirl56, firefly3473, Amber, Auslly4ever, Jackie is Grey, Auslly4ever, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, ilavengood97, and Polkadotgirl – _I reached over 130 reviews because of you guys! Thank you so much! ;)_

**Note**:

**Chapter Summary**: Hazel… the color of possible death...

_**+++Last Time:**_

_The blonde had no choice but to sigh, surrendering to her. What she said made sense, and she was right – he, Dez, and Trish would be with her all day. There was no chance of Dallas being alone with her at any time, and Austin would make __**damned**__ sure it stayed that way._

_ Pouting, he grumbled, "I still think my 'Kick Me' sign would be better."_

_ Ally giggled, squeezing his hand soothingly._

_ "So, I guess this means we have a plan for tomorrow," Trish stated more than asked, smirking in amusement at her blonde friend's predicament._

_ Austin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."_

_ "Awesome-sauce!" Dez cheered, grinning goofily. "Now, who wants to see cauliflower get turned into broccoli?"_

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**Two Months Later – Unknown Location**_

"What is taking you so long to eliminate Allyson?" a cloaked figure hissed, obviously burning with impatience and fury at the lack of results.

Another voice snapped back, "It's not as simple as you would like it to be. If it were, you would've done it yourself."

The first being scoffed, "Don't make me laugh. Allyson is nothing compared to me. _Nothing!_"

Hazel eyes rolled, no longer fearful of their employer after all the time that has passed. "Be patient, then. Approaching her is one thing – in the Human Realm, things are different. The job will be done, no question about that."

"Fine, but I expect some sort of action to be done within the next couple of weeks. We don't have time to waste. _Do not fail me._"

With that last warning, the sound of silk swishing against the hard cement marked the first being's exit.

The owner of the hazel eyes sneered, "Of course, my _Queen_… Whatever you wish."

_**+++Human Realm:**_

_**With the Four Friends – Moon Residence**_

"Okay," Austin sighed, leaning back in the dining room chair. "It's been a couple of months and we're still unsure about Dallas's motive."

"If there even is one," Dez piped up, though his blue eyes never lifted from his spell book. During the last few weeks, he'd placed the completed protection charms on the Moon's house, but he preferred to research stronger spells just in case. "The only motive he seems interested in is breaking you and Ally up."

Besides the lack of information gathering concerning Dallas, Austin and Ally had decided to make their relationship official within the first week of knowing each other. Their idea of being 'friends-first' wasn't working, and everyone in school considered them a couple anyway, no matter what they said. However, that did not mean their physical relationship had morphed passed hand-holding and cuddling.

In an almost vicious voice, the blonde snarled, "Yeah, and that guy can go jump off a cliff – I'll even help him!"

It was true – Dallas had been doing anything and everything possible to break Austin and Ally up since the beginning. The other supernatural was always flirting with her and offering to walk her to class, and Austin had no choice but to swallow his anger and possessiveness before he beat the kid into a coma. The only thing saving Dallas from a bloody end was the fact that Ally refused to come into any physical contact with him.

But, of course, that didn't stop the hazel eyed boy from trying.

"Do you know what that jerk tried to do earlier today?" Austin continued to rant, his blood boiling at the memory. "He tried to wrap his arm around Ally! _I'm_ the only one allowed to do that!"

"Yes, yes, I know," Dez responded soothingly. He finally glanced up to look at his best friend. "But Ally knows what she's doing. She's been avoiding his every attempt to touch her – and succeeding." Quite frankly, the wizard was proud of his sister-figure; she was handling the situation like a true Queen. He also knew, deep down, Austin felt the same way.

Briskly, the weapons expert ran his fingers through his hair; a gesture he hoped would calm him down. "I know you're right, Dez," he said, "I just hate that some guy thinks he can take my _one_ away. I mean, who does that?"

"Someone who thinks he's found his own _one_," Ally's voice cut in, surprising the boys. Turning, they found the paper fairy in the doorway, arms folded across her chest. Her expression was unreadable, if not a bit troubled. "I decided to call a couple of my father's contacts in the Fairy Realm. That's the only conclusion they could come up with."

Trish appeared behind Ally, a frown on her face as well. "And trust her when she says she contacted the right people to ask. They're the kind of folks you would call _experts_ in this field."

Austin was very tempted to slam his forehead into the table out of frustration. "_Great_, just what I need – some guy who thinks his _one_ is mine," he grumbled.

"Well, what else can you tell us?" Dez asked.

Ally lightly pushed her _one_ until she could comfortably sit in his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist affectionately. She waited until Trish took the seat next to Dez to start explaining what she'd learned.

"Apparently, Dallas's type of supernatural is unique in its own way. By that, I mean his ability isn't passed down through genetics, so it's likely that neither of his parents are capable of what he can do. Unfortunately, it also means they're not aware of how to approach him when he finds his _one_.

"His reaction to coming into physical contact with me can be considered as him finding his _one_, but we all know that's not possible, because my _one_ is Austin and vice versa."

"Damn right," said blonde muttered, chin resting on her shoulder as he listened.

Ally smiled, but continued speaking. "In some cases, what Dallas feels for me is similar to finding a supernatural's _one_, but, because of his particular species, it isn't the 'right' feeling. It's borderline, at best."

Dez leaned forward until he could rest his elbows on the shiny surface of the table. "What's so rare of a supernatural species that their ability to find their _one_ is so different?" he questioned, fascinated by the subject.

Trish darkly responded, "That's where things get tricky."

"Ally?" Austin whispered in concern. He didn't like the way she stiffened in his arms, so he hugged her tighter in reassurance. "What is it?"

She answered, "He's a Technology Manipulator."

_**+++Fairy Realm:**_

_**With Lester and Kaia**_

As a gift to his _one_, Lester had satellite images taken from the Human Realm of Ally and her friends. He knew his wife missed their daughter terribly, but for Ally's safety, Kaia wasn't going to complain. However, that didn't stop these last two months from being slow and tortuous for both parents. Ally was their only child, and they had never been so far away from each other before. The pictures acted as a small comfort to show she was fine and healthy.

However, the ones Lester hated – and Kaia cooed over – were the ones when Austin would take Ally out on a date…

"Oh, Lester, look," Kaia exclaimed, forest-green eyes never leaving the glossy photo from their newest batch. "Isn't this so sweet? Austin took Ally to some sort of 'school' festival! It looks like they're having so much fun."

In response, the King grumbled something under his breath while avoiding having to look. Sure, he liked that his daughter was happy and had found her _one_, but that didn't mean the 'overprotective father' title would be easily dismissed. Getting used to Austin being a part of their family would take some time, but not impossible.

His thoughts were soon cut short when two soldiers entered the throne room. Their gaits were fast and almost uneven, so he was able to deduce that something was amiss.

"What's happened?" Lester barked out, full authority ringing in his tone. From beside him, Kaia frowned.

The two soldiers bowed to show respect. One stepped forward; the bearer of bad news. "My Lord, there has been a development that needs your attention right away."

"Is it Allyson?" Kaia asked worriedly. "Has something happened to her?"

"No, not that we are aware of, my Lady," the same solider answered. Kaia breathed a sigh of relief. "As far as we know, Princess Allyson is safe and unharmed."

Lester was growing impatient. "Then, what do you need me for?"

The second solider cleared his throat. "According to a recent intelligence report, it's come to our attention that someone has hacked into Marino High's administrative system, and is now an active student."

The words seemed to freeze everything within the Queen and King, the knowledge of what it meant reverberating in their ears and down into their hearts.

Lester was the first to shake out of his dread. "Do we know who the student is?" he demanded to know, standing abruptly. "Better yet – _How did this happen?_"

The first solider replied, "We may have a lead on _how_, my Lord. Princess Allyson has been making contact with a few of your trusted allies. It is believed we may be facing a Technology Manipulator. Coincidently, the system is too scrambled right now to backtrack where the hack took place nor by whom."

"That's not possible," Kaia said, also standing. "If the assassin is a real Techno, they wouldn't have left any form of cyber trail. They're meticulous."

"Then, what are we facing? Are you suggesting we're dealing with _two_ possible assassins?" the second solider asked, sweat beading on his brow. The safety of their future Queen was at stake, and no one seemed able to come up with a solution.

Frustrated, Lester squeezed the bridge of his nose to stop the building headache. Thoughts were running rampant in his brain, and they weren't going to stop any time soon. On one hand, it could be the Techno that was the assassin, but on the other hand, it could be an entirely different, _unknown_ supernatural they were facing.

_And, what if they're working together? After all, the first assassins were a team – What's to stop this from becoming a repeat? Unless this whole thing is some sort of cover? Damn it, there are too many variables!_

Finally, helplessly, he gritted out, "I don't know."

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With the Four Friends – Dining Room**_

"A Technology Manipulator?" Austin asked, confused. "What's that supposed to be?"

Trish answered, "Basically, it explains how Dallas got into the highest science class, with me and Ally. He can pretty much control any type of technology with his mind, so certain components are easily understandable for him." As a fire elemental, it was important to know what chemicals were flammable or highly dangerous, so it wasn't a surprise she would be in the top science class.

"He can also hack into computers easily," Ally pointed out, bringing the conversation full-circle. "It may not be a coincidence that he transferred the same day I did, despite the story he told. Being a Technology Manipulator – Techno for short – means he can scramble a system and never be found out."

Dez cut into the conversation. "So, that shock you felt when he touched you? That was his ability over electronics reacting to you?"

Ally nodded, leaning more firmly into Austin's chest. "Yes, I believe so. From my understanding, when a Techno finds their _one_, a similar shock will be felt by the other half – only it's supposed to be pleasant for both sides."

"And, since that's not the case," the blonde smugly said, "He can go jump off a cliff, because you're not his _one_. You're mine."

The brunette rolled her eyes, but found his possessiveness endearing. _Not that I'll ever tell him that._ "Everyone knows that, Austin," she said, instead. "The question, now, is what do we do from here?"

"We still have to keep an eye on Dallas," Trish pointed out. "Now that we know what he is, it'll be easier to watch for signs of anything suspicious."

"But if he thinks Ally is his _one_, why would he target her?" Dez asked, confused.

In an exasperated tone, the Latina answered, "It's not just Ally that's a target now, you doof." She pointed at their blonde companion, who raised an eyebrow at the sudden turn of events. "Austin is always with Ally – it's common knowledge around school. If Dallas wants even a _small_ chance with her, he's got to get rid of the competition."

"Thanks," said weapons expert muttered, half-heartedly.

Ally cut in, "No, she's right, Austin. If Dallas is another assassin, he'll come after you first, whether he thinks I'm his _one_ or not. Think about it – without you standing in their way, I'm an easier target to eliminate."

Austin shifted in his seat, becoming uncomfortable. "How about we imagine you _not_ in danger?" he suggested, voice tight and strained. "I don't like the thought of it, let alone others trying to kill you."

"I don't like the thought of you being attacked either, you know," the paper fairy replied, frowning. Before she could say more, she was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. "Hold that thought."

Reluctantly, she stood from her _one's_ lap and left the dining room to take the call. While the others waited to see who the caller was, they plotted on what their next move should be. It wasn't long before the petite brunette returned, face pale and hands shaking slightly.

Austin was the first to notice her distressed state. Standing abruptly, his expression turned dark. "What is it?"

It took a second for her to answer, but, when she did, the other three could feel their blood turn cold.

"My dad just informed me that there may be two assassins that infiltrated the school."

_**+++Meanwhile:**_

_**Marino High – Office Building**_

Mrs. Gladys looked up from her paperwork as two people approached the front counter. Part of her had hoped it was Austin and Ally, but was a little disappointed when she realized it wasn't the staff's favorite couple. However, she still smiled at the two, only recognizing one.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Gladys," the one she recognized said, smiling politely. "This is Brooke Matthews – she's a senior, like me, and needs to switch some classes around. Is that okay? I'd also like to switch my schedule around."

The older woman looked at the younger one, an uneasy feeling slithering up her spine for unknown reasons. For some reason, seeing these particular two together didn't sit right with her, but she couldn't understand why.

It wasn't like Brooke was intimidating. She stood at average height, with long, medium brown hair that fell in silken waves down her back, with curled ends. She had a slightly athletic, thin build, with long legs. Her features were pretty; 'preppy'-type, but what caught people's attention were her eyes – they were hazel, with golden-brown flecks.

Finally, Mrs. Gladys answered, "Of course, Mr. Centineo, no problem at all." Looking at Brooke, she smiled politely. "What classes were you thinking of switching into, Miss Matthews?" Although she got a bad vibe from the girl, it didn't mean she was necessarily a _bad student_ nor did it give Mrs. Gladys a reason to be rude and deny her right as a student to change classes.

Right?

Brooke returned the smile with a charming one of her own. "I'm not enjoying my art class, so I was hoping to switch into a music one…"

"Okay, I'll see what we have available." Tapping a few keys on the computer, the office assistant looked through the multiple music courses the school offered. "What about you, Mr. Centineo? What would you like to switch out of?"

The hazel-eyed boy smiled. "The same art class, actually. It's kind of how Brooke and I became friends." Flipping his hair out of his eyes, he shyly requested, "I was hoping to switch into Ally's music class? It's the same time as art, so…"

"Oh, what a good idea," Brooke cheered, beaming. "If the class has enough openings, we could end up in the same course again and nothing else needs to be rearranged."

Mrs. Gladys clicked a few buttons, then smiled. "Well, it does look like a couple students dropped out of the class earlier this year. I'll print your new schedules." With that, she walked away to retrieve said papers.

Brooke turned excitedly to Dallas. "Did you hear that, Dallas?" she practically squealed. "Two spots were open in the class! We're so lucky, aren't we?"

"Yeah, very lucky," he replied, a smirk starting to form on his face.

_**+++Until Next Time+++**_

_SPOILER ALERT: Austin and Ally have their first kiss! Keep reviewing, everyone! ;)_


	14. Brooke

"Heiress"

_Brooke_

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin & Ally or anything recognizable. I do, however, own this story idea/plot and any OCs, who are obvious – Thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Special Thanks to**: ThisGirlIsOnWater, queenc1, Guest, starkiller2, If It Was Summer Forever, ilavengood97, guest, maddiegirl56, Aprilcrazymental, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, SHOWBIZGURL (2x), Jackie is Grey, Amber, R5fan16, nerdychick316, Guest, Dancer06, firefly3473, guest, and Guest - _Whoa, thanks everyone! I was able to reach over 150 reviews! (: Thank you so much!_

**Note**:

**Chapter Summary**: A new girl enters Austin and Ally's music class… along with Dallas…

_**+++Last Time:**_

_The hazel-eyed boy smiled. "The same art class, actually. It's kind of how Brooke and I became friends." Flipping his hair out of his eyes, he shyly requested, "I was hoping to switch into Ally's music class? It's the same time as art, so…"_

_ "Oh, what a good idea," Brooke cheered, beaming. "If the class has enough openings, we could end up in the same course again and nothing else needs to be rearranged."_

_ Mrs. Gladys clicked a few buttons, then smiled. "Well, it does look like a couple students dropped out of the class earlier this year. I'll print your new schedules." With that, she walked away to retrieve said papers._

_ Brooke turned excitedly to Dallas. "Did you hear that, Dallas?" she practically squealed. "Two spots were open in the class! We're so lucky, aren't we?"_

_ "Yeah, very lucky," he replied, a smirk starting to form on his face._

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – Their Bedroom**_

After yesterday's revelation, Dez and Trish helped to come up with a plan, but it always came down to the same thing – Austin was a possible target now, so all four had to keep their guard up. With two possible assassins roaming in their school, anything could happen.

Ally lightly ran her slim fingers through her hair, though her doe-like eyes didn't leave Austin's form as he continued getting ready for school. "Are you worried?" she finally asked, voice quiet.

The blonde stopped, glancing at her reflection to lock eyes with her. He smiled reassuringly. "Not for me, Ally," he answered, "I'm not worried about me."

Suddenly upset, she whipped around to face him completely. Her hands fisted at her sides, she ignored the way they trembled slightly from her suppressed emotions.

"You should be!" she exclaimed, "You should be worried, because _I am_, Austin! I'm worried about _you_, so you can't tell me –"

His lips, warm and gentle against hers, cut Ally off. As first kisses went, it wasn't expected but that fact didn't take away from the sheer _affect_ it had on both teens. It wasn't like all those clichés they show on TV; no, it was _more_ than that.

They didn't need the fireworks or electric jolt. What they felt went deeper than that; it was like coming home, soothing and comforting. It was _right_.

It was like being able to _breathe_ for the first time.

Austin reluctantly pulled away first. At some point during the kiss, he had pinned her hands and body against the mirror, trapping her between him and the wall. From this perspective, he could see just how much smaller and shorter she was compared to him, and it sent a bolt of protectiveness and affection through his system.

"I'm not worried about me," he reiterated. When his _one_ opened her mouth to respond, he gently squeezed her wrists to stop her. "I'm not worried, because I'll _never_ let anything happen to you, Ally." He stared deeply into her eyes, trying to convey his feelings to her. "The only way those assassins can get to you is through me. I won't let them gain the upper hand. _Never_. Do you understand?"

Ally could feel the tears forming at his heart-felt words, but she wouldn't let them fall. If she did, she would only worry him and she didn't want that. "Yes," she answered, smiling shakily.

He laid his forehead against hers, needing to feel that connection. "Good," he replied, smiling tenderly. "Besides, I made a promise that night we met – _I'm going to protect you_. I can't do that if I'm dead, right?"

"I remember." She closed her eyes, savoring their closeness; savoring the way their breaths mingled. In that moment, she knew their hearts were beating as one. "I'd just feel better if you had something to defend yourself with, Austin."

Austin chuckled. "Don't worry – I've got it covered."

"You do?"

He smirked, enjoying the way her eyes had snapped open in surprise. "Yeah," he answered, "I texted Dez last night. He's gonna bring everything we'll need."

"He will?"

"He will. Now, be quiet so I can kiss you again."

Ally's eyes fluttered closed as her _one's_ lips made contact with hers once more. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as he finally released her wrists, her arms instantly wrapping around his neck instead.

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With the Four Friends – Dez's Locker**_

"Okay, so why are we meeting up at Freckle Face's locker?" Trish asked, hands on her hips in her classic sassy-girl pose.

Arms wrapped around Ally's waist from behind, Austin answered, "I asked him last night if he had anything we could use to help defend ourselves from the two possible assassins." His chocolate-brown eyes narrowed. "I'm not risking Ally or anyone else's safety."

The paper fairy just loved how protective her _one_ could be sometimes, especially when it concerned his friends and family. He was unstoppable.

Dez suddenly appeared, his usual goofy grin in place. "Hi, everyone," he greeted cheerfully, waving.

"Hi, Dez," the three returned at the same time.

Austin immediately asked, "Do you have the stuff I asked you for?"

"Of course," the wizard scoffed, rolling his eyes. Opening his locker to block any eavesdropper's view, he flipped his messenger bag open. "For Trish, I got these gloves that make controlling your fire abilities easier."

The Latina took the black fingerless gloves. After a close examination, she smiled in approval. "Awesome," was all she said. Slipping them on, she flexed her fingers, instantly feeling the magical tingle that accompanied objects that had been charmed.

Dez wasn't expecting any gratitude – it was Trish, after all – so moved on to the next item. "For Ally, I got you some index cards. It's easy to conceal and no one will suspect what you can actually do with them."

"Thank you," she gratefully said, beaming. Looking at the three packs of cards, she noticed they were big enough to fit into her hand perfectly, and each pack featured a different color combination. One was neon, another was pastel, and the last was the regular white. "This is perfect."

"They should be," he replied dryly, "Austin was nagging about how they had to be a certain size, and he just wouldn't stop until I wrote every. Single. Detail. Down."

Ally gave her _one_ an amused look, while said blonde blushed lightly. Trish snickered, but didn't comment otherwise.

Coughing to cover up his embarrassment, the weapons expert looked at his best friend. "What else do you have, Dez?"

"Oh yeah," he brightly exclaimed. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a black, cylindrical-like object. "This is a collapsible baton for you, Austin." He shrugged. "It's kind of like what the police carry, but I modified it so that it can also shock the person it strikes."

As a weapons expert, Austin couldn't help but admire the baton like it was the Holy Grail. Or Ally. Either worked for him – the feeling was the same.

"_Whoa_, that is so cool," he breathed out, taking the baton and testing its weight. The grip fit his hand perfectly, and it was lighter than he expected, but that made it easier to carry. "Dude, this is perfect!"

Dez flipped his hair, a smug expression on his face. "I know – I'm a genius!"

"What about for yourself?" Trish asked, nonchalantly checking her nails.

"Oh, that's easy," he answered. "I released a few magically-enhanced birds around campus to act as spies for us. Anything suspicious and they come straight to me, or whichever one of us is closest."

Ally pointed at something behind Dez. "You mean like that one?" she curiously asked.

Austin, Trish, and Dez turned to look at the same time. "Yeah, like that one," the latter exclaimed, smiling proudly at his work. "_Ah_, so this is what it feels like to be a proud papa."

"Dude," Austin said, incredulous, "Doesn't that mean something's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" two voices asked at the same time, and the four friends turned to see who had interrupted their conversation.

The ginger haired teen rubbed the back of his head. "I guess that's what was wrong," he whispered, semi-loudly, to Trish. In response, he received an elbow to the stomach.

Ally forced a polite smile. She could still remember that little 'vision' she'd had right before meeting Dallas, but now her instincts were telling her to defend herself against this new supernatural. That hadn't happened before…

_Except when I was facing the first set of assassins_, she reminded herself, narrowing her eyes slightly. In her hands, she began picking at the plastic that covered the index cards. _I'm not going to let them get the jump on me this time._

"Dallas," she finally greeted, "Who's your friend? She seems nice." _Like drinking a vial of poison because you think it'll be fun._

Dallas smiled charmingly. "Hey, Ally. Hey, everyone. This is Brooke Matthews – she's in one of my classes, and I thought it was about time you guys met."

"Hi, nice to meet all of you," Brooke chirpily said, waving energetically. Keeping her voice down, she leaned closer to the four to add, "This is the first time I've ever met so many supernatural beings in one school. Isn't that thrilling?"

Trish mockingly said, "Absolutely thrilling." Her tone, however, went unnoticed by the hazel-eyed girl.

Instead, Brooke seemed to latch onto Austin, which startled him and Ally enough to break apart.

The blonde had to clench his teeth as the other girl's fingers came in contact with his skin. It was almost like touching…

_Acid_, his mind supplied. The burning sensation was unmistakable, and don't get him started on the feeling of his skin crawling at her touch. It just felt so _wrong_. _God, get her to let go before your flesh starts melting off, you idiot!_

Austin fairly snatched his arm away from Brooke, who pouted. If she thought she was being cute, she had _nothing_ on Ally's pouts. "I have a girlfriend," he firmly stated, backing away from the girl to stand near Ally once more. "Just so we're clear."

Dallas frowned. He'd been so sure his plan to woo Ally away from the blonde would've worked if he'd brought Brooke into the mix, thus seducing Austin to leave the petite brunette. Then, acting as her knight in shining armor, the Techno would sweep her off her feet.

_Looks like we'll have to try something else_, he decided. Before the conversation could turn any more awkward, thanks to Brooke's extremely bold antics, Dallas stepped forward with another charming smile.

"Well, Brooke and I better head to class. We'll see you guys later, okay?"

When the hazel-eyed girl started to protest, the Techno placed a hand on her shirt-covered back and started to forcibly lead her away from the other four.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brooke hissed, highly irritated. "How am I supposed to get Austin away from that _little girl_ if we're leaving?"

Reaching a deserted hallway, Dallas shoved the other supernatural into a set of lockers. "Don't talk about Ally like that," he growled, eyes narrowed angrily. "She's the future – _my_ future – and I won't allow _anyone_ to disrespect her."

Brooke braced herself against the cool metal, head lowered in submission. "Right, I'm sorry," she muttered. "It won't happen again. I promise."

He turned away from the brunette in disgust. "Good – see that it doesn't." Starting to walk away, he added, "Oh, and change of plans. Instead of approaching that blonde idiot head-on, I want you to seduce him in private. It'll make things more dramatic if Ally finds you two in a compromising position."

"I won't fail you."

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – Homeroom**_

Using a wet napkin, Ally gently cleaned the area where Brooke had touched her _one_. After she and Dallas had walked away, Austin had started sweating as he tried to keep the pain to himself. Of course, Ally had noticed and immediately took him to their first lesson so she could administer some first aid.

"Well, how does it look?" Austin asked, peering down at his arm. Thankfully, class wouldn't be starting for another few minutes, so they were left alone in the back of the classroom. "Not gonna fall off is it?"

His joke to lighten the mood fell on deaf ears as the paper fairy continued wiping at the marks left by Brooke's fingers. Inwardly, she was fuming that another girl had laid her hands on him, but what really boiled her blood was that Austin was harmed.

_If I ever have a chance alone with her…_ she darkly promised herself.

"Ally?" the blonde questioned, becoming concerned by her silence.

She finally looked up at him, doe-like eyes darker than normal with her emotions. "What?" she asked, distracted. "Oh, right. Your arm looks fine. It's just some minor burns that'll heal by the end of today."

He nodded, but didn't take his attention away from her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah – why wouldn't I be?"

Austin watched her for a second before speaking. "You're angry."

The brunette played with the wet napkin, tearing small pieces from it. "I'm the future Queen of the Fairy Realm – I can't _afford_ to be affected by such petty emotions," she responded, though she didn't sound convincing.

The weapons expert smirked. He leaned forward until his lips brushed against her ear. "Last time I checked, this was the _Human Realm_."

Ally smiled, eyes beginning to sparkle. For a second, Austin had been worried he'd never see that look again, but he didn't know why. "Does this mean I get to hit her if she touches you again?" she innocently inquired. "I mean, she did hurt you and you're my _one_, so…"

Austin threw his head back, laughing. God, if he didn't already love this girl, he certainly did in that moment. However, he wasn't ready to admit his feelings. Someday he would be, but not that day. In the future, definitely.

The paper fairy waited for him to stop laughing, but it didn't appear as though that would be anytime soon. Pouting, she huffed, "Well, is that a yes or no?"

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – Last Class: Music**_

Austin could tell his _one_ was nearing the point of physically lashing out at Brooke. Not that he could blame the normally sweet brunette – the other supernatural was practically asking for a death sentence, in his honest opinion.

Throughout the entire day, Brooke would attempt to latch onto the blonde teen whenever and wherever she could, like she had the right to do such a thing. At one point, she had even tried to drag Austin into the janitor's closet. Needless to say, Brooke now sported a large paper cut on the back of the hand that had grabbed him, courtesy of one Ally Dawson.

But, things had just been going downhill for the couple from there. Dallas made it a point to appear where Ally would be, and the other guys in school assumed she was now single, also thanks to Brooke's bold gestures. All day, the weapons expert had to fend off the male population, so his mood wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows either.

Thankfully, the two were now in their last class, Music. It was a favorite for both, and Austin had learned a lot about Ally during this course. She could play the piano and violin, and he'd sometimes join in with his acoustic guitar. Their melodies were inspiring and blended perfectly – Was it supposed to be any other way?

"Last class," Austin encouragingly whispered to Ally, as the two took their seats. "Just this one class, then we're free."

Ally cuddled into his side, basking in the comfort she felt when he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I hope so," she sighed. Truthfully, if she saw Brooke one more time…

"Class, listen up," the teacher announced, "We have some new additions starting today. This is Dallas Centineo and Brooke Matthews. Make them feel welcomed."

Austin cursed under his breath, stiffening in his seat. "Damn, spoke too soon," he muttered in a sour tone. Lowering his voice even further, he added, "Can I kill them? I'm more than positive now they're the assassins."

"Not in public," Ally dryly answered, eyes narrowing on the other brunette girl.

Of course, to darken their moods further, Dallas took the open seat next to Ally, while Brooke sidled up to Austin, effectively caging the couple.

The only things stopping Austin and Ally from causing a big scene were the other students and teacher. If not for them, the former would've given Dallas a black eye and the latter would have tackled Brooke to the floor.

Unfortunately, they were in a public area, so they had no choice but to avoid the people they 'disliked' as best as they could. It was against Fairy Realm law to expose yourself to the human population – the sentence being immediate death, no exceptions.

_Which means you get to walk normally for now_, Ally thought, sending Brooke a scowl when the other girl tried to get Austin's attention. _Although, I can't promise that'll be true later…_

As though feeling the fairy princess's stare, the hazel-eyed girl looked at her directly. And shivered. The look in Ally's eyes was positively _arctic_.

Suddenly, she wasn't very confident in her plans.

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin – Teacher's Lounge**_

The last thing the weapons expert needed was to be away from Ally for any extended period of time. However, the music teacher insisted, because he "really needed the sheet music for the class", so Austin would be doing him a "huge favor" by helping him.

Scoffing, he rolled his eyes. He may be a lover of music, but everyone knew their teacher was lazier than a sloth. _At least the animal moves!_

Meanwhile, Ally was alone with Dallas and Brooke. Who knows what the other boy was trying to do, and Austin couldn't defend her against his advances. There was only so much room Ally could maneuver in before Dallas laid his slimy hands on her…

Clenching his fists, Austin prayed the stupid printer would work faster before he simply left and returned to class without the papers. Or worse, broke the damn thing in frustration.

"Hey Austin," a sultry voice said, and the blonde in question grit his teeth.

_Speaking of frustrating_, he thought, mood souring even more, if possible. Without turning around, he bluntly said, "Go back to class, Brooke. I don't want to deal with you."

She made a tsking noise, and the sound of footsteps alerted him that she was moving closer. "Is that any way to talk to a lady?" she teased.

He barked out a humorless laugh, still keeping his back to her. "Sorry, didn't realize Ally was with you," he said.

Brooke hissed, offended. "I'm not scared of her, you know. My supernatural ability is of a higher ranking than hers!" Maybe she had been momentarily frightened about facing the other girl, but she wasn't anymore. It had to have been the trick of the light, or something.

Austin breathed a sigh of relief when the pages finished printing out. He grabbed them, then finally faced the brunette. His stare was absolutely flat, but a smirk was on his handsome features. "It's not Ally you should be fearful of."

"Oh, and who should I be 'fearful' of?"

With a predatory slowness, he stalked closer until they were standing shoulder-to-shoulder. She didn't once move, suddenly finding it hard to command her legs to step away from him. Sweat beaded on her brow, and Austin's smirk widened in satisfaction.

Leaning down to make sure only she could hear, he quietly said, "Me. I know what your little game is, _assassin_. Do yourself a favor and leave. If not, and Ally gets harmed in any way, you'll have to deal with me." His voice dropped to a frigid tone. "And, trust me, you don't want that. Not even the King's tracker-soldiers will be able to locate you afterwards."

With that, Austin walked away like he hadn't said anything.

Brooke, on the other hand, needed a few seconds to shake off the chill that had set into her bones at his words. Whipping around, she screeched in outrage, "You can't just _threaten_ me and _walk away_!"

The blonde stopped in the doorway of the Teacher's Lounge. Glancing over a broad shoulder, he darkly replied, "That wasn't a threat – it was a _promise_." Then, he disappeared, leaving the other supernatural to absorb everything that had been said.

_**+++Until Next Time+++**_

_What do you guys think will happen next? Let me know via review ;) Thanks for reading!_


	15. Survivor

"Heiress"

_Survivor_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything recognizable. I do, however, own any OCs, who are obvious – Thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Special Thanks to**: If It Was Summer Forever, Amazinggurl87, starkiller2, bigmelittle, ilavengood97, Dancer06, MickeyMouseR5AA, Jackie is Grey, maddiegirl56, Polkadotgirl, Frenchie12, XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxxX, R5fan16, aesham01, queenc1, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, Amber, nightmist379, finchelshipper2, and justbeingme7 (2x) – _Thanks so much, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter (:_

**Note**:

**Chapter Summary**: Call her anything, but she'll always be… a survivor…

_**+++Last Time:**_

_Leaning down to make sure only she could hear, he quietly said, "Me. I know what your little game is, __**assassin**__. Do yourself a favor and leave. If not, and Ally gets harmed in any way, you'll have to deal with me." His voice dropped to a frigid tone. "And, trust me, you don't want that. Not even the King's tracker-soldiers will be able to locate you afterwards."_

_ With that, Austin walked away like he hadn't said anything._

_ Brooke, on the other hand, needed a few seconds to shake off the chill that had set into her bones at his words. Whipping around, she screeched in outrage, "You can't just __**threaten**__ me and __**walk away**__!"_

_ The blonde stopped in the doorway of the Teacher's Lounge. Glancing over a broad shoulder, he darkly replied, "That wasn't a threat – it was a __**promise**__." Then, he disappeared, leaving the other supernatural to absorb everything that had been said._

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**With Brooke – Teacher's Lounge**_

The shaking in her limbs was due to two things: one, the sheer outrage she felt could cause a volcano to erupt, and two – the bigger part, though she would never admit it – was the fear Austin had instilled within her. His voice had been so cold; so absolutely _lethal_. No one would be able to mistake his intentions concerning Ally Dawson.

Austin Moon would do anything to keep her safe. _Anything_.

And, as far as the blonde teen knew, Brooke was an obstacle standing in the way of Ally's safety, so he wouldn't think _twice_ about taking her out. His promise had said as much, and Brooke would be wise to heed his words.

Her fists clenched at her sides, trembling. Hazel eyes narrowed into slits.

_I need to have a little talk with a certain someone…_

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – Music Class**_

The moment her _one_ had returned, the paper fairy had fairly attached herself to him, like he was the only thing keeping her alive. Some would think she was being clingy, but the weapons expert didn't care. He didn't like being separated from her either, especially after his little run-in with Brooke.

"You okay?" he whispered, leading Ally to the other side of the room. It was the furthest he could get her away from Dallas, so it would have to do for now. "Did he do something while I was gone?"

Ally shivered at the deathly quiet tone he'd used at the end, but quickly shook it off. It wasn't like Austin was going to hurt her, but she did semi-worry about him (very possibly) killing Dallas (in a fit of possessive rage). _Oh well, not exactly the point right now._

"I saw Brooke leave shortly after you did," she answered, keeping her voice low. "If she's an assassin, I was worried you two would start fighting, and then who knows what would've happened after that…"

Austin placed an arm around her waist, squeezing reassuringly. "Don't worry, we just had a little… conversation," he said, eyes darkening as he remembered it. "Besides, I think I figured out what type of supernatural she is."

She blinked, surprised. "You did?"

"Well, partly," he sheepishly admitted. With his free hand, he rubbed the nape of his neck. "I think so, anyway. It's hard to say if it's actually concrete evidence."

"Let's hear it."

The blonde shifted into a comfortable position, ready to lay out his gathered facts. "Remember what happened this morning? When Brooke touched my arm, and how it left burn marks?" He waited until she nodded to continue. "Well, I remember thinking that it felt like acid, and that my skin would start melting off if she continued physical contact with me."

"Which is why you reacted so swiftly," Ally murmured. Her doe-like eyes widened in realization. "I'm starting to get the picture. Continue."

Dryly, he pointed out, "It's not like I wanted another girl laying her hands on me, either, Ally. You're my _one_. The only attention I want is from you, no one else."

The brunette blushed a pretty pink, but couldn't contain the happy grin that stretched across her lips. Leaning up, she pressed a quick but affectionate kiss on his lips. Despite its shortness, she still felt that amazing warmth that accompanied the gesture.

It was Austin's turn to grin. "I'll never get tired of that." Turning serious once more, he started speaking again. "Did you also happen to notice how Dallas led her away? It was like he purposefully only touched her where their skin wouldn't come in contact. Didn't you find that a little odd?"

"Yes, I did find it note-worthy," she agreed, eyes starting to narrow in contemplation. "Do you think he knows what she is?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised." Taking a quick glance around the classroom, he made sure the supernatural they were discussing was occupied. "Hey, I got a question…"

"What is it?"

"When I was talking to Brooke in the Teacher's Lounge, I happened to get close enough to smell something on her that bothered me."

Ally stiffened. "What did she smell like?" Depending on his answer, it could make or break her rapidly-made conclusion. She _really_ hoped he broke it.

"I'm not entirely sure," he began, cautious with what words he used. "But I could've sworn it was a hint of rotten eggs?"

"Shit," she muttered, eyes closing in dread. _I knew that bad feeling I got a couple of months ago would bite me in the ass._

Austin looked at his _one_, shocked. During the time they've known each other, he'd hardly heard her swear, if ever. "What? What is it?" he asked.

She sighed. "With everything you've said there are only a few possibilities of what type of supernatural Brooke could be. The fact you smelled a hint of rotten eggs on her is what worries me."

"Why? What does it mean?"

Ally paused when the classroom door opened, and Brooke sauntered inside. Out of sight, her hand reached towards the back of her top to lightly finger the few index cards she had hidden there. Her eyes didn't once leave the other girl's form.

"It means things just got a little more complicated…"

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With the Four Friends – Dining Room**_

"Wait, wait, wait," Trish interrupted, holding her hands up defensively. Austin and Ally immediately stopped talking to focus on the fire elemental. "Let me get this straight – you two figured out that Brooke is some sort of _poison manipulator_? Am I getting this right?"

"All the clues add up," Ally reiterated. "The burn marks, the fact Dallas wouldn't touch her skin-to-skin, the hint of rotten eggs… It all makes sense."

Austin cut in, "I still don't understand what her scent has to do with anything, but Ally seems very sure. Out of all of us, she has the most experience with other supernatural beings."

"I can answer that one," Dez perkily exclaimed. "You see, Austin, rotten eggs is what brimstone smells like, and brimstone is _danger-OUS!_"

Trish rolled her eyes. "And what, genius, is brimstone?"

"It's sulfur," Ally solemnly answered. "But, the fact Austin only smelt a hint of it, means we're dealing with someone who can possibly manipulate _sulfuric acid_."

"And that is incredibly nasty stuff," the ginger haired wizard stated. "Very corrosive, and not to be taken lightly, my friends."

The Latina said, "Okay, I get that this sulfur-stuff is bad. What do you suggest we do?"

Austin squeezed Ally's hand in a show of support. She smiled at him. "I'm going to make some calls, and see what my dad's friends can dig up. Until then, it would be best if we keep any physical contact with Brooke to a bare minimum."

"So, basically, not at all," Dez said, grinning goofily.

Austin chuckled, "Yes, Dez, not at all."

_**+++Human Realm:**_

_**Unknown Location**_

"Your plan is obviously not working," a figure in darkness hissed at their companion. "I told you we should have gone straight to my idea!"

"Like your strategy was any better," the second figure snapped back. "You're just not trying hard enough. If you did, they would be broken up by now!"

Hazel eyes hardened. "Don't put the entire blame on me – _don't you dare!_"

"Shut it, Brooke," Dallas finally snarled, stepping forward until the sun exposed the two teens in their hiding spot. "Besides, your plan was stupid and held no merit. What was it again? _Let's just make all of them disappear_? Ally is my _one_. I'm not going to allow you to harm her. Understood?"

Brooke pursed her lips. Her instincts were telling her not to push the issue of Ally. The unholy light sparking in the other supernatural's eyes was just _eerie_.

"Understood," she finally muttered.

"Good. Tomorrow is another day. We'll try again until that blonde idiot is nothing but an unpleasant memory. Don't disappoint me."

She gritted her teeth. "I understand."

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – Their Bedroom**_

Ally sat on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently while Austin finished the last of his homework. Being a senior was tough, even for her, but her blonde companion was stressed about the Brooke-situation on top of everything else. Not to say that she wasn't, but she knew how to handle multiple problems at a time, thanks to having grown up as the child of Kaia and Lester.

She played with her phone, more than half of her attention on the blonde. The last thing she wanted was for her _one_ to overstress himself. Meanwhile, she was waiting for any information her father's people could find about poison manipulators.

After another half an hour of Austin struggling through his homework, she sighed. Throwing her phone onto the bed, she stood. "Austin, come take a break with me," she suggested, though it came out as more of an order.

He didn't turn around as he addressed her. "I'm sorry, but I can't right now. I only have a few more problems to work through."

"Please?" she quietly asked.

Austin paused at her tone. Placing his pencil down, he slowly turned around to face his _one_. He smiled. "I think a break is exactly what I need," he said. Standing, he made his way closer to Ally until he could wrap his arms around her petite frame.

She wrapped her own arms around him, burying her face into his chest. She enjoyed the warmth he gave off. It was soothing to her senses and relaxed her tense muscles. She felt _safe_.

"Let's lie down and watch some TV, okay?" he suggested, reluctant to let her go so soon.

Stretching out on the cool bed sheets, Ally cuddled into Austin's side as he turned on the television. Finding a station they both agreed on, she practically melted when he started absently running his fingers through her hair. The feeling was similar to how she reacted when he touched her sensitive ears – it was addicting.

"Did you just purr?" Austin asked in amusement.

"No," she instantly denied, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

Chuckling, he ran his fingers slowly through her chestnut locks again. She purred, though she would swear she didn't mean to. "I'm pretty sure you just did it again," he pointed out smugly.

"Shut up," she half-heartedly grumbled, burying her face into his chest once more. "Go do your homework."

Austin laughed. When she continued to pout, he tipped her chin up to sweetly kiss her. He loved being able to do that, and he could tell she felt the same.

Hesitantly, he pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. "Has anyone ever mentioned how cute you are?" he asked fondly. _And she's all mine._

"I only believe it when you say it," she softly replied. She pecked his lips once more. "Don't try to distract me. What lesson are you studying?"

The weapons expert groaned. His good mood was now nothing but a dream, thanks to the remembrance of homework. "Math, but I always have a hard time. I mean, why add the alphabet when they already have long number equations? It's cruel and unusual punishment!"

Ally had to bite her lip to stop the giggle that wanted to escape at his rant. Instead, she offered, "I can help you, Austin. My mathematics lesson is with Dez, and he's always saying how we're in the highest level."

"Ally, you don't have to do that. It'll just take me a little longer to complete the assignment, and I don't want you staying up too late with me."

She shook her head at his protests. "Please? You're my _one_. You're always doing stuff for me, so I want to do this for you," she firmly said. Her eyes, normally kind and soft, were hard with determination.

How could he possibly argue when she was so adamant? Austin wondered. Sighing in mock-exasperation, he acquiesced with a nod. "Okay, okay. I'll let you help me, but I'm warning you: You'll have your work cut out for you." At the end, he winked.

The paper fairy beamed in triumph. "Let's start now," she eagerly exclaimed, beginning to climb over the blonde to get to the desk.

"No, thank you." With a smirk, he wrapped both arms around her and flipped her back onto the bed. When she stared at him with comically widened eyes, he burst out laughing. "As much as I want to share your enthusiasm, give me ten more minutes. Okay?"

Ally released a long-suffering sigh, but nodded. "Fine – Have it your way." Then, with a small smile, she cuddled into his side once more. When her _one_ began running his fingers through her hair again, she unintentionally purred.

Austin couldn't help laughing again. "I knew it – I knew you purred!"

"Shut up! Go do your homework!"

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**Two Days Later – With the Four Friends**_

"Okay, seriously," Trish said, frustrated, "What the heck are we doing? It's been two days, and we haven't made any sort of progress on the Dallas-and-Brooke-situation."

Dez frowned, nose scrunching. "When did Dallas become a 'situation'?" he asked, confused.

"Dez," Austin incredulously said, "Dallas has been a 'situation' ever since he decided to steal Ally away from me."

"Oh yeah," the ginger haired wizard responded, grinning.

"Anyway," Trish cut back in, "What's the plan? Obviously they aren't going to do anything until they catch Austin and Ally alone."

Ally, who had been playing with an index card between her fingers, stopped all movement. "We can't keep avoiding them," she carefully said. "According to the report my dad's friends were able to dig up Brooke's type of supernatural is called a Poison Dart. Our situation is the most common method used to contract them into a job."

"That is so messed up," the Latina muttered. She sighed. "Again, we know what we're dealing with now, so _what do we do_?" Honestly, she was starting to sound like a broken record, but no one seemed able to come up with a good strategy.

The paper fairy went back to twirling her card, being careful that none of the regular students saw how easily she manipulated it. Her thoughts, however, were on the phone call she'd had with her father the other day…

_**+++Flashback:**_

_Ally eased away from Austin's sleeping form as her phone continued to vibrate on the desk. Her slim fingers trailed along his bangs, gently moving the strands away from his handsome face. With a fond smile, she stood before she completely ignored the call. It had to be important if someone was calling at that time of night._

_ Looking at the screen, she froze. Flipping it open, she answered, "Dad?"_

_ "Allyson," he greeted, sounding relieved at hearing her voice. "I know it's late, but this can't wait."_

_ "Yes, of course, daddy," she said. Suddenly serious, she grasped her phone firmly. "Is it about the supernatural I've been asking about?"_

_ Lester grunted. "You mean the poisonous one? Yeah, it's about that one. Allyson… I don't have good news."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "She's a type of supernatural called a Poison Dart. Basically, they're extremely poisonous and they can __**throw**__ darts of sulfuric acid at their intended targets."_

_ Ally bit her bottom lip. The situation was a lot worse than she'd expected. "Let me guess," she said, "Poison Darts are notorious for becoming assassins, right? With that kind of ability, it's not like they can come into physical contact with just anybody."_

_ Lester answered, "Got it one, Allyson. This Brooke-girl is an assassin, so be careful. Make sure Austin or one of your friends is with you, __**at all times**__. You can't let yourself be alone with her."_

_ "I understand," she said, though didn't exactly agree. A plan was forming in her mind, but she'd need another day or so before it was completed. "What are your thoughts on the Techno?"_

_ In response, all the King of Fairy Realm said was, "Poison Darts prefer to work alone."_

_ Ally's doe-like eyes flashed in the darkness of the room. "I thought so."_

_In the end, if she forgot to mention that last part to her friends, she wasn't going to hold it against herself…_

_**+++Flashback Ends:**_

"Ally, what do you think?" Austin's voice asked, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts.

She smiled at her _one_. "Think about what?"

"About what we should do about Brooke and Dallas?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. Blondes may have been given a terrible name, but he wasn't stupid, especially when it came to his _one's_ habits. The petite brunette was thinking – no, _planning_ – something. _I'll have to figure out what, though._

Ally thoughtfully hummed. "I think we should see what happens today to judge how we should proceed." She shrugged. "Like we said, they obviously won't do anything while in public. We'll have to act soon before they decide to attack when we're at our most vulnerable."

Dez nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, we should totally do that!"

"Works for me," Trish nonchalantly replied, shrugging.

Austin watched Ally. "Cool," he muttered.

Beaming, the fairy princess grabbed the weapons expert's hand and led him to their first class, History. Meanwhile, her brain started putting the finishing touches to her plan. If she had any hope of pulling it off, she'd have to mislead her _one_. She didn't want to, but she couldn't risk losing him – not now, not _ever_.

_Everything will work out_, she reassured herself. _I've grown up with a lot of labels plastered to me. Paper fairy. Beloved daughter. Princess. Sister-figure. Austin's __**one**__._

_ They can call me anything. Anything at all, but I'll always be… a survivor…_

Ally's eyes flashed.

_I won't be defeated by Brooke._

_**+++Until Next Time+++**_

_Ooh, I wonder what's going to happen next? Any thoughts? Leave them in a review – Thank you! ;)_


	16. Paper

"Heiress"

_Paper_

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin & Ally or anything recognizable. I do, however, own any OCs, who are obvious throughout the story – Thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Special Thanks to**: Polkadotgirl, queenc1, Jackie is Grey, starkiller2, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, R5fan16, AnimeRoxx, Amber, maddiegirl56, and Dancer06 - _Thanks so much for reviewing! I was able to reach 190 because of you guys! ;) you're awesome, seriously!_

**Note**: Review at the bottom, and let me know what you thought! ;)

**Chapter Summary**: Showdown between Ally and Brooke… Paper vs. Poison…

_**+++Last Time:**_

_Beaming, the fairy princess grabbed the weapons expert's hand and led him to their first class, History. Meanwhile, her brain started putting the finishing touches to her plan. If she had any hope of pulling it off, she'd have to mislead her __**one**__. She didn't want to, but she couldn't risk losing him – not now, not __**ever**__._

_**Everything will work out**__, she reassured herself. __**I've grown up with a lot of labels plastered to me. Paper fairy. Beloved daughter. Princess. Sister-figure. Austin's **_one_._

_**They can call me anything. Anything at all, but I'll always be… a survivor…**_

_ Ally's eyes flashed._

_**I won't be defeated by Brooke.**_

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – Lunch Time**_

His stare was starting to make her nervous – and being nervous around her _one_ was an entirely new emotion for Ally. He'd made her feel many things during their time together, but never nervous in this way. Honestly, she wasn't sure how to react.

If she didn't know better, she'd think he was waiting for her to do something. What, she had no clue, but it was there in the way his eyes watched her intently. It clearly said: _I'm watching and waiting for you to do something I know you're going to do._

It taunted her. Absolutely taunted her!

Finally having enough, and with Trish and Dez gone for now, Ally took this golden opportunity to confront the maddening male beside her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she snapped, though her eyes spoke of a desperation to understand his weirdness. Her palms ached to slam against the table, but she couldn't bring herself to be that overly dramatic. _Not yet, anyway…_

"You're so pretty," Austin bluntly stated, grinning. His smile, however, wasn't his usual heart-warming one. No, if Ally were to describe it… She shivered in sudden realization.

_Oh gosh, he knows_, she dreadfully thought. Sweat began beading on her forehead, but he couldn't see it, thankfully. _How do panicking people respond in situations like this? What to do, what to do?_

Meanwhile, as the brunette had a mental breakdown, the blonde in question continued to grin. He knew what he was doing, and he found it adorable that Ally thought she could get away with her plan without him catching wind of it.

Sure, maybe he didn't know the _exact_ plan, but still… It was the fact he even knew there was a plan that counted!

_Play it cool, Austin. You'll crack her in no time_, he confidently assured himself.

Austin froze when Ally suddenly scooted closer to his seat, placing herself against his side. He gulped when the softness of her plaid shirt touched his skin, and her sweet fragrance entered his nose.

"Ally?" he squeaked out. "What are you doing?" _Abort! Abort the mission, now! She's going to crack you, like an egg, Moon!_ If possible, there would be warning sirens going off in his head at her close proximity.

It wasn't like they didn't cuddle whenever possible, because they did. A lot. But this was different, because the situation called for a battle of who had better self-control. The loser would end up spilling their guts, so to speak, and Austin knew that would likely be him. He wasn't about to underestimate his _one's_ will.

Ally gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes, smiling coyly. "You're so sweet," she said, referring to his earlier compliment about her looks. "And handsome… And I just love playing with your hair, Austin. It always flops in the right way…" Leaning closer, she made sure they had direct eye contact. "I especially like your kind eyes…"

_If there is a merciful holy relic or, even better, a God, out there, somewhere…_ the weapons expert prayed, eyes wide as his own game backfired on him. Her eyes simply commanded that he tell her every dark secret he had.

"My middle name is Monica!" he blurted out, semi-loudly. His cheeks burned when he realized what flew out of his mouth, but it wasn't like he could take the words back. That was, however, his deepest, _darkest_ secret – Not even Dez knew!

The brunette blinked. "What?"

"Uh, nothing!" Nervously, Austin ignored Ally and began poking at whatever food the cafeteria had decided to grace his plate with. Thoughts of exploiting the brunette's scheming ways were tossed out of his mind in favor of changing the subject.

Before the paper fairy could pry more embarrassing information from him, Trish and Dez approached the table with their lunch trays.

"So, what are we talking about?" Dez enthusiastically asked, beaming at the couple.

"Nothing!" the blonde exclaimed.

Dez exchanged a confused glance with Trish, who shrugged.

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**Meanwhile – In a Deserted Hallway**_

"I'm telling you," Brooke snapped at Dallas, who was casually leaning against the lockers. "If we're going to make a move, we have to do it _now_."

The Techno rolled his dark eyes, arms cross over his chest to keep from lashing out at the girl. Did she think he was stupid?

"I am well aware of our situation," he blandly stated, like he was talking to a child. "And need I remind you of your _constant failures_ in luring that idiot away from Ally? No? Well, I'm glad we have that settled."

Her fists clenched, wishing she could melt him into a pile of goo. "It's not like I'm the _only_ one when it comes to 'failing'." Her patience with the other supernatural was obviously waning.

Dallas narrowed his eyes at her insolent tone. "Again, if you did a better job of actually looking _attractive_…" he hinted, trailing off at the end as his meaning was more than crystal-clear.

"How dare you," she hissed in outrage. In her line of profession, not much was supposed to ruffle her feathers, but her appearance had always been the breaking point. She knew she was gorgeous and people had to start respecting that.

However, during the past few weeks, all she'd been hearing was how beautiful and powerful _Ally_ was. How the petite princess was the _future_, and how _wonderful_ she was. How exceptionally _unique_ and _perfect_ she was.

_No one will be saying that after I get my hands on that little girl_, Brooke viciously thought, hazel eyes darkening to almost black with her rage.

The Techno watched as the other supernatural teen continued to silently fume. He would admit to some sadistic amusement to how easily she could be riled, but that wasn't a trait his Ally would find befitting her future husband, so didn't let even a smirk cross his features.

After several more minutes of silence, Dallas finally asked, "Are you done with your childish tantrum?"

Brooke reigned in her temper. If she planned on confronting Ally, she needed to put on a good show for her 'partner' before he interfered. Plastering a submissive smile on her face, she kept her eyes lowered respectfully.

"I apologize about my lack of emotional control." Her voice was smooth, without inflection. Perfect. "That won't happen again." _Because your beloved Ally won't be a problem after today…_

She knew he was studying her, weighing her words in his mind. The Poison Dart supernatural knew he wouldn't find any fault – she'd been practicing her lies since she could speak.

"Good," he finally acquiesced. "Leave, and don't forget what your main objective is, Brooke."

The brunette nodded. With a quick turn on her feet, she was walking away without one glance over her shoulder.

_Trust me, I know exactly what my main objective is – and it doesn't involve seducing that dumb blonde…_

Hazel eyes flashed dangerously, while a sly smirk curved her lips upward. _Prepare yourself, princess._

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – After School**_

After another stressful day of having to deal with Dallas and Brooke, Austin was more than ready for the day to be over. He was just thankful that the latter learned to keep her physical distance from him. He guessed their little 'conversation' and Ally's constant glares had finally gotten through her head. Sure, Brooke still tried to catch his attention, but Austin would take any victory at this point.

Dallas, on the other hand, seemed to almost double his efforts in wooing Ally. The weapons expert felt close to his breaking point, where he just reacted to the boy's forwardness by punching him. It didn't help that Ally and Dallas happened to share two classes, and the Techno used that excuse to walk with her.

_At least Trish is with them, but still…_ Austin moodily grumbled. Closing his locker with a little more force than necessary, he turned to face a patiently waiting Ally.

She smiled. "Everything okay?" Absently, her fingers played with a neon colored index card. Her ability over paper allowed it to bend to her will, creating a star-shaped barrette that easily stuck in her long hair.

Austin felt his dark mood instantly cease to exist at how adorable she looked. He smiled as he brought her closer to his frame. "I'll feel even better after doing this," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

Her lips were soft and inviting, and the blonde would give anything to deepen it, but held back the urge. They were in public, after all; he wanted everything to be perfect, because Ally deserved that much, if not more. He only wanted to give her the best.

"Better?" she asked, beaming. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, fingers now toying with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He sighed in contentment. "You have no idea," he quietly replied, smiling at his _one_. "Come on, let's go meet up with Dez and Trish."

"I'm going to make a quick stop at the bathroom first," she said. When he opened his mouth, she shook her head with a light laugh. "Relax, Austin. It's not that far away, and I'll only be a couple of minutes."

His stare was intense and serious. Ally didn't sweat during his scrutiny this time – oh no, she was ready for it. Finally, he blew out a breath, and she knew she had won.

"Fine – only a few minutes before I send Trish inside."

"Deal." With another kiss, she turned away to find the nearest bathroom. Her _one_ would do more than keep his word – he'd probably charge inside, himself, when the two-minute mark hit.

Unknown to the couple, Brooke had watched the exchange. Finally seeing an opening to get Ally alone, she took it without a second thought.

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Ally and Brooke – Girls' Bathroom**_

Brooke silently stepped within the mostly pink tiled restroom. She was surprised the princess had chosen this one – it was a fair distance away from her friends. It didn't matter to the Poison Dart, however.

Princess Allyson Dawson was going to be buried _here_.

The room was thankfully empty, save for one stall that was occupied at the end of the row.

She smirked. _Goodbye, princess._ Hand starting to glow an eerie greenish-white with her supernatural ability, Brooke got ready to deliver her one-strike attack that had never failed her before.

Standing directly in front of the stall, she lightly tapped on the door. "Oh, Ally," she sweetly called out. "When you're finished, I'd like to talk to you. It's about Austin…"

Unknown to the Poison Dart assassin, multiple pieces of toilet paper was creeping its way under the other stalls, all gathering at one location:

The bathroom door.

Slowly but surely, it sealed the two girls inside, where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Just as Ally had planned it.

The predator just became the prey…

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin, Dez, and Trish**_

"She's taking too long," Austin anxiously muttered. His eyes were focused on the wristwatch he'd worn, his body vibrating with nerves. "I never should have let her go alone. Where is she?"

Dez and Trish exchanged a look while their blonde friend continued to mutter to himself. If they didn't do something soon, he'd start pacing or yank his hair out in frustration.

"How long has she been gone?" the wizard asked.

"Too long," was the clipped answer.

The fire elemental rolled her eyes. Realistically speaking, it had probably been only five minutes. "Austin, would you chill out? I'll go check on her, okay?"

The weapons expert nodded. "Yeah, would you? I want to leave as soon as possible. I have this weird feeling, like something is gonna happen." _Something bad… Really bad…_

Trish disappeared into the bathroom they were standing a few feet from. It was the closest one by the lockers, so Ally had to have gone inside.

_Right?_

"Oh God," Austin breathed out in horror. "She's not in there…" The sudden realization came out of nowhere, but he knew his instincts were right. They had never failed him before, not when it concerned Ally. "She's not in there!"

Dez stared at his best friend, confused. "What are you – _Austin?!_" His shout went ignored as the blonde dropped his backpack and took off in another direction. "Austin, what's going on?!"

Slamming the bathroom door open, Trish stormed out in that second. Her features were pinched with worry, fingers flexing within the black fingerless gloves Dez gave her.

"There's no sign of Ally in there," she shortly stated. She didn't question why Austin was no longer beside Dez – his abandoned backpack spoke volumes. "What should we do now?"

The ginger haired teen gritted his teeth. There was only one answer for what was going on: the assassins had made their move. And they had Ally.

Releasing a sharp whistle, Dez scooped up Austin's backpack as he began running down the hallway to follow said blonde's path. Trish kept pace with him but didn't say anything. Thankfully, the school was mostly cleared out, so they didn't have to worry about exposing themselves.

His whistle brought his magically-enhanced birds to him, flying in pace with his running footsteps. "Find Ally," he harshly ordered. "And follow Austin – we can't afford to lose him." The birds flew off in two different directions, and Dez followed the group that led away from Austin. "Trish, find Austin and lead him back my way! I'll find Ally."

"Got it, Freckles," she called back, her entire focus on the birds. "Don't let them do anything to her, Dez!"

Dez darkly frowned at the thought of his sister-figure being harmed. "Over my dead body…"

_**+++Girls' Bathroom:**_

_**With Ally and Brooke**_

Brooke was starting to get impatient. Pounding her fist against the stall door, she called out, "Come out, Ally! I know you're in there – you can't ignore me forever." She smirked, knowing the perfect way to get her out. "What's this? Is this your way of saying I can have your _precious_ Aus–"

From the bottom of the door, a strip of toilet paper whipped out, slamming into Brooke's chest, cutting her off. Smashing her back into the opposite wall, glass shattered as she made contact with half the mirror.

_Looks like this prim and proper princess has some bite, after all_, she thought, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

In an almost eerie way, the door she'd previously been knocking on opened. The hinges creaked, and soon Ally came into view. In both hands, she held white index cards, no doubt ready to defend herself.

Brooke stood straight, shards of glass tinkling onto the ground. She smirked. "What, are you going to give me another paper cut, Ally?" she taunted. Her hands started glowing greenish-white again with her own power. "I'll simply melt your paper with my poison. You know what I am, don't you? You _should_ by now."

Instead of throwing them, like she'd been known to do, Ally smiled sweetly. The assassin narrowed her eyes, wondering what the other girl was thinking.

Brooke got her answer when, with a small flutter of power, the cards melted into a skin-tight shield that covered Ally's hands, like gloves.

Ally flexed her fingers before clenching them into fists. Carefully, she slid her feet into the defensive fighting stance her father had taught her for situations like this. Raising her fists up, she tuned her entire focus onto the assassin.

"You think you can defeat me in hand-to-hand combat?" the other brunette scoffed in amusement. "Sweetie, I'm an _assassin_. At least put up a _real_ fight." She did, however, slip into her own stance, hands still glowing with her power.

The paper fairy finally spoke. "Don't underestimate me." Then, she lunged forward.

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin**_

_Damn it, Ally, where did you go?_ The blonde teen frantically wondered, running down another deserted hallway. So far, he had checked two of the nearest girls' restrooms, but had yet to turn up his missing _one_. _Don't tell me I lost you already… Damn it! There has to be a way to locate her!_

Suddenly, Austin skidded to a stop when one of Dez's birds flew passed him. "What the hell?" he wondered out loud.

The sound of running footsteps behind him caught his attention, and he shifted his focus over his shoulder. He saw Trish, but no Dez. _Or Ally._

"Austin – Behind you!" the Latina screamed in warning.

But it was too late.

Whipping back around, the weapons expert only had time to register that Dez's bird had tried to warn him that Dallas had been ahead before his senses were _literally_ shocked.

The electricity bounced within his system, and Austin felt himself fly backwards before he was aware his feet had left the ground. Tumbling painfully, the blonde laid on the cool tiled floor as he caught his breath.

_Shit, that hurt like a mother-_

"Austin, are you okay?" Trish's voice sounded, but the blonde couldn't answer yet. He managed to wave a hand at her, telling her to stay back.

He chocolate eyes darkened to nearly black.

Quite frankly, Austin would thoroughly enjoy handing Dallas his ass back on a silver platter.

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Dez**_

The wizard was nearly out of breath by the time he found the bathroom Ally was in.

However, when he tried to shove the door open, it wouldn't budge. Not even an inch.

_What's wrong now?_ he thought in despair.

Placing his ear against the solid wood, he listened for any hints as to what was occurring on the other side.

It wasn't promising. He could distinctly hear the sounds of grunting and hisses of pain, not to mention someone's body being slammed into something hard.

_God, Ally, you better be the one winning in there._

Dropping his messenger bag onto the floor, he spilled everything out to see what he could use to get the door open. He needed to help Ally in any way he could – he refused to think about losing his sister-figure when he'd just gotten her.

_Hold on, Ally,_ he prayed, eyes narrowing in concentration. _I'm coming, and Austin and Trish will be here soon. Just hold on._

_**+++Girls' Bathroom:**_

_**With Ally and Brooke**_

Ally grunted in pain as Brooke's knee made contact with her stomach. The force was enough to slam her back into the wall, but not enough to keep her down. Dodging the foot the other girl intended to use to further push her into a corner, the petite princess flashed a card into a hand and whipped it at Brooke's face.

If she had learned one thing fighting this assassin, it was that she valued vanity way too much.

And Ally had no qualms about exploiting that little bit of information.

As expected, Brooke threw herself away from the attack, and the card imbedded itself into the ceiling, along with the few others that managed to make it up there. It was fine, though. It wasn't like Ally couldn't call them back to her hand if needed.

Since the brunette was distracted, Ally whipped her foot out and kicked out her knee. Brooke hissed in pain, losing balance at the momentary numbness that encased the injured area. However, the assassin was quick and used her new momentum to roll away from the princess.

Ally's fist connected where her opponent had been a second ago, then back-flipped to dodge a dart of sulfuric acid aimed at her. Twirling in mid-air, she released a few neon colored cards to distract and confuse Brooke.

"Bitch!" Brooke screeched when one card met its mark. A slice on the girl's cheek was a cheap victory, but Ally would take it.

"I told you not to underestimate me," she coldly said, a growl making its way up her throat. "I'm not going to allow you to get away with injuring Austin." Doe-like eyes hardened into pure determination, cold as ice. "I'm not going to let you lay another _finger_ on him."

Brooke sneered, "Oh, so it's personal, is it?"

"It was always personal."

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin and Dallas (and Trish)**_

The two boys squared off, sizing each other up as they circled and tried to find a weak spot. Austin had his magically-enhanced baton, and Dallas's hands sparked with his ability over technology or electricity in general.

Both sides had already come to blows. Austin was still feeling a little fuzzy after Dallas's initial attack, and said boy sported a split lip and a forming black eye. To say the blonde was savagely satisfied would be an understatement.

However, he couldn't keep wasting time with the hazel-eyed boy. He needed to find Ally, and he needed to do that a long time ago. The fact that Dez wasn't with Trish meant he was with Ally – exactly where Austin needed to be.

"You might as well stop now while you're still conscious," Austin said, eyes narrowed and ready for anything. "Tell me where Ally is."

Dallas curled his lip in disgust. "Don't take me for an idiot, Moon. _You_ tell _me_ where Ally is, and I let you be able to still walk," he snarled back.

_What?_ Austin questioned, confused. _What is he talking about? He has to be lying…_

"I don't know what you're talking about, so just tell me where you're keeping Ally!"

The Techno barked out a humorless laugh. "Me? Do you honestly think I'd do anything to hurt my _one_?" Sneering, he added, "Unlike you, I'll make Ally truly happy. She's the future – _my_ future!"

Suddenly, the blonde realized two things.

_Oh God, I miscalculated. Dallas is right – he'd never do anything to harm her, if he thought she belonged with him. That means…_

"Oh God," Austin breathed out, stunned. His eyes widened. "Brooke is the assassin… And Ally knew you weren't part of the hacking into the school system…" _She knew Dallas wasn't teaming up with Brooke, not in the assassin-part, anyway._

Dallas frowned, like the teen in front of him should be in the mental ward. "What are you mumbling about?" he snapped. "Brooke isn't an assassin – she's just a dumb girl who can't do her job right. And what's this about a hacking? I'm a Techno – we're meticulous. There wouldn't have been any sort of cyber trail to follow."

Instead of answering, Austin whipped around and bolted down the hallway. Dez's bird led him to the wizard and, hopefully, Ally. He ignored Trish when she called out to him, but he knew she could handle anything Dallas threw at her. His thoughts were running a mile a minute.

_It wasn't that Brooke couldn't do her job right… No, it was more than that. She knew exactly how to play her little game… She did her job perfectly…_

_ She got Ally alone with her…_

_**+++Girls' Bathroom:**_

_**With Ally and Brooke**_

Brooke panted heavily as she clutched at the deep slice in her abdomen, courtesy of one paper fairy princess. It wasn't like she hadn't gotten in her own shots. The shorter brunette had been burned in a few spots by her poison darts, and her thigh had been sliced open from being thrown into the mirror.

_Consider that payback from earlier_, she viciously thought in triumph.

Unlike the assassin, however, Ally wasn't breathing heavily. If anything, it was like she'd just been out on a short jog to run a fast errand. Brooke could honestly say she absolutely _hated_ the girl standing before her. Ally looked so calm, it was infuriating.

"What makes you so perfect, huh?" she snarled, blood dripping from the slice on her cheek. She swiped her hand across it, not bothering to look at the crimson fluid that now stained it. "You're nothing special, yet people seem to adore you – or fear you."

Ally used the back of her card-covered hand to wipe at the blood at the corner of her mouth. By now the paper-texture was ratty, but it worked just fine as a cloth.

"Perfect, am I?" she murmured curiously, her tone taking on a lilting quality. "Fear me?" Her eyes sharpened. "Who are you talking about?"

Brooke shakily held herself against the wall, hand still clutching her wound. "What do you care? You're smart, right? Figure it out on your own."

Ally was suddenly in front of her. Grabbing Brooke, she slammed her into the wall. "Who sent you," she demanded to know. Her grip tightened, and the other brunette fought her grip the best she could. "Tell me what you know!"

"It doesn't matter – I'm dead anyway!" Then, in a last ditch effort, Brooke used whatever power she had left and blasted it straight out of her body.

The sound of blood splattering against tile was almost deafening…


	17. Never

"Heiress"

_Never_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything recognizable. I do, however, own any mentioned OCs, who are obvious – Thank you!**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Special Thanks to**: queenc1, Frenchie12, Polkadotgirl, lizju999, ItsYaGirlTerTer, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, Jackie is Grey, starkiller2, Amber, finchelshipper2, AnimeRoxx, R5fan16, ilavengood97, maddiegirl56, **_Dancer06_**, MickeyMouseR5AA, karelyg98, Guest, XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX, EmmaLOUIS, and ausllyrocks - _I was able to reach over 210 reviews because of you guys! Thanks so much (:_

**Note**: In case there was any confusion, I changed my username. (**formerly known as Priestess Mia **so don't panic!) I'm still me – it's just that I've had this account for six years, I think haha I decided a little change was in order, you know? ;)

**Chapter Summary**: Never… Never again…

_**+++Last Time:**_

_"Perfect, am I?" she murmured curiously, her tone taking on a lilting quality. "Fear me?" Her eyes sharpened. "Who are you talking about?"_

_ Brooke shakily held herself against the wall, hand still clutching her wound. "What do you care? You're smart, right? Figure it out on your own."_

_ Ally was suddenly in front of her. Grabbing Brooke, she slammed her into the wall. "Who sent you," she demanded to know. Her grip tightened, and the other brunette fought her grip the best she could. "Tell me what you know!"_

_ "It doesn't matter – I'm dead anyway!" Then, in a last ditch effort, Brooke used whatever power she had left and blasted it straight out of her body._

_ The sound of blood splattering against tile was almost deafening…_

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**With Austin and Dez (and Trish)**_

The moment Austin caught sight of Dez, a searing pain in his chest had the blonde crumbling to the floor in agony. The sound of his baton clattering onto the ground didn't even register. Curling into the fetal position, he clutched a white-knuckled grip over his shirt. Right above his heart.

_God, I'm going to be sick,_ he thought, teeth gritted. Eyes squeezed closed, he breathed in shallow breaths as his body started shaking and sweating in pain. _Ally… Something happened to Ally…_

"Austin!" Dez exclaimed in worry. Running footsteps signaled the ginger haired teen's approach. "What's wrong? Austin, tell me what's wrong. Where does it hurt? Are you injured?"

The frantic tone of his best friend had the weapons expert focusing everything he had on Dez. "Ally…" he croaked out. "Something… happened to Ally… Where is she?"

Dez looked like he was about to start crying. Rapidly, he blinked several times. "We have to get you up, okay?" he said, instead. His voice had softened considerably, and Austin felt his heart stop for a second before resuming its painful rhythm. "Where's Trish?"

He sucked in a sharp gasp as he was assisted onto his feet. His hand still clasped the area above his heart, but his eyes scanned the hallway for any signs of his _one_. He had to find her. It was almost like something had possessed him, and he wouldn't calm down until he laid his eyes on her.

Everything slowed down. Words became blurred and confusing; meshed together. Trish was suddenly there, with Austin and Dez, but nothing registered. _Nothing_.

Like it was a million miles away, broken phrases began forming… Ringing in his head, like standing too close to church bells…

_"… happened to… Where is…"_

_ "… There wasn't much time… tried to get… door wouldn't open… have gotten here sooner…"_

_ A choked cry. "What… you saying?"_

_ "… explosion inside… couldn't do anything…" A sob._

_ A frustrated, agonized scream._

Suddenly, Austin's world stopped. Everything froze.

_No… Ally can't be… She can't be…_

"_ALLY!_"

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**One Hour Later – With Austin, Dez, and Trish**_

After Austin's roar of grief, the friends couldn't bring themselves to pry open the girls' bathroom door to see what became of Ally or the assassin. They could barely look at each other without tearing up again and sobbing at the loss of their friend. So, they numbly sat against the wall facing the room. It was a reminder of everything they'd lost and all the reason they needed to seek revenge for their fallen comrade.

Austin's reaction was the worst. Dez and Trish couldn't blame him, though. Ally had been his _one_ – the supernatural equivalent of a soul mate.

His chocolate eyes – normally lively and happy – were now black with his roiling emotions; void of any life. His gaze had never once left the girls' bathroom door, like he was willing it to give him a sign of hope that Ally was alive and would walk out any second.

Limp at his sides, his fingers would twitch and his hands would clench whenever he realized he was wishing for the impossible.

Ally – his sweet, beautiful, smart, _adorable_ Ally – was gone. _Forever_.

Austin's expression completely blanked as he accepted the inevitable. Swiftly, startling Dez and Trish into glancing at him, he stood and walked slowly to the door blocking him from Ally.

_She deserves better._ His eyes glowed with a new, almost unholy light of determination. _She doesn't belong anywhere __**near**__ that damned assassin._ His jaw clenched, hardening. _She deserves a proper burial…_

Standing directly in front of the obstacle between him and Ally, he glared at it. Raising a fist, he gathered everything he had within himself for what he was about to do.

Then, releasing all of his pent-up emotions – his anger, his _grief_ – he swung. An ear-splitting shout left his throat raw.

"_**Damn it – she deserved to live!**_"

_**+++Girls' Bathroom:**_

_**With Austin, Dez, and Trish**_

After watching the pure, unadulterated power that Austin displayed, the wizard and fire elemental jumped to their feet to follow him inside. Their sadness had been put on the back-burner at the sheer awe-inspiring strength he'd used. The door had been blasted off its hinges – from a single punch.

However, they also knew, despite this show, they had to be there for the blonde. He was about to face the conclusion of Ally's life – and had to bury her, too. No one should have to tell a supernatural being that their _one_ would no longer be a part of their life, let alone having the task of retrieving their body in this way. It was too cruel.

"Austin," Dez tried, cautious of his friend's unstable mood. "You know you don't have to do this, right? I can get–"

"No," Austin cut him off, voice stark and strained. It was like his outburst had used up the last of his emotions. "Thanks, but no. I _need_ to do this, Dez…" _I need to be the one to carry her out of here._

The wizard fell quiet, like he'd heard the unspoken thought.

The weapons expert appreciated the silence that descended over the three. Inwardly, he knew he needed to do this, but that didn't make it any easier. As he gazed around the blood-splattered room, he felt bile burn the back of his throat. He was baring witness to Ally's last moments, and he hated – absolutely _loathed_ – that he hadn't been there to protect her.

As clinically as he could, he took stock of what happened.

The mirror was completely shattered. Glass covered the floor underneath it, so he concluded the girls had smashed each other into it more than once.

Only one sink stood intact, though it was bent at an awkward angle. None of the major pipes had been disturbed, but water still covered the tiled floor, mixing with the blood and turning pink.

The stalls were nonexistent. It was obvious that it had been the main 'weapon' used to injure the other. The toilets were mostly untouched, but a few were chipped and covered in soggy paper.

Austin looked up. The ceiling told an interesting story. Index cards were imbedded into it, and burn marks left singed holes in a few strategic places. The fluorescent lights were flickering, and one even hung from a short cable, stopping it from fully crashing into the floor.

_All in all, Ally fought with everything she had_, he thought, pride filling his being. He just wished said brunette was around to share the feeling.

"Hey, what's that?" Trish's voice asked, and it snapped Austin's attention onto the short Latina. She stood near a corner, where a stall door was leaning against something.

Something that was white… with a few spots of neon and pastel colors…

His breath caught in his throat. _Could it be…?_

"_Ally_," he breathed out. Then, in a flash, he was shoving the door out of his way. It crashed somewhere behind him, but he ignored it as he focused his attention onto the paper shield he uncovered.

Trish and Dez stood right behind their blonde friend, gazes curious, almost afraid to hope.

"Is that…?" the latter questioned in a quiet voice.

Austin shakily raised a hand to touch the shield. When his fingertips came into contact with the paper, it shivered with power. But it didn't reveal what it kept guarded.

"Ally," he whispered beseechingly. "Ally, if you can hear me… Please, let me in… Don't leave my side…"

He trailed his hand over the shield again, gaze focused for any changes. "Ally…"

As if finally recognizing who he was, the paper shivered again with power. Then, before his very eyes, it softly crumpled inward. The noise it caused was like leaves rustling in the wind.

When the shield fell away completely, Austin sucked in a startled breath. His eyes – once dull and lifeless – widened.

There, like a fallen angel, was Ally…

And she was breathing.

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – Their Bedroom**_

Dez had driven everyone back to their 'base of operations'. Trish had taken the passenger seat, but her eyes had remained locked on Austin, who had cradled Ally close since finding her in the girls' bathroom. Mike and Mimi had been obviously worried about the brunette's state, but Austin refused to let anyone near her. No one could blame his overprotective reaction, so left him alone with his _one_.

Now, after standing under the shower as water pelted down their bodies, washing all the blood and grime from her, clothes still on, Austin hastily dried them and changed into a different set of clothes.

He didn't once blush as he dressed Ally, who remained unconscious through it all. He was just so relieved to have her back in his arms that nothing could have stopped him from taking care of her, not even a little nudity.

Stepping back, he critically checked his work. Ally was comfortably dressed in a neon blue sports bra, with a cropped, loose grey shirt over it. One of her shoulders was exposed, which showed how nicely the two colors contrasted next to each other. For bottoms, she wore dark blue cotton shorts, and her feet were bare.

Austin was dressed in a similar outfit. He wore a plain, light blue T-shirt and navy basketball shorts, with his train-whistle necklace around his neck. He planned on giving it back to Ally when she was healed and walking around again, but he didn't see that happening any time soon.

_Especially if I have any say in it._

Nodding in satisfaction, he got out the first aid kit he kept in his bathroom. The slice in her thigh was still sluggishly bleeding, so he took care of that injury first.

After several silent, peaceful minutes, his _one_ was bandaged and sleeping deeply. He stared at her, still marveling that was she _here_. That she was _alive_. That a miracle had taken place and her life had been spared in a dire situation.

"I knew it," he quietly murmured, fingers brushing across her cheek gently. "I always knew you were meant for greater things…"

Tucking a strand of hair behind an elfin ear, he smiled fondly as he traced the curved edge. He hadn't realized until that moment how much he would have missed doing this action if Ally hadn't made it. It was chilling to think of the petite fairy no longer being in his life.

_Never… Never again_, he promised himself.

Ally breathed a soft sigh as he continued touching her sensitive ear. When her eyes started fluttering open, Austin took a seat on the edge of the bed to watch for any signs of distress or pain.

"Ally?" he whispered.

The brunette leaned into his touch, releasing another content-sounding sigh. His heart sped up. Finally, doe-like eyes opened completely to connect with anxious chocolate orbs.

She smiled softly. "Austin…" she breathed out.

Tears pricked his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. It wasn't until she'd spoken that everything seemed _real_. Sub-consciously, he had thought the day's events had been a dream and he'd wake up, staring at that damned bathroom door with the knowledge that Ally was dead.

_No_, his mind reassured him. _No, Ally is fine – she's alive. She's __**safe**__. We'll make sure she __**stays**__ that way._

"Hi, Ally," he said, smiling for the first time in a while. "How are you feeling?"

She shifted until she was lying on her side, facing him. Her eyes flickered when she moved her thigh, but didn't show any other signs of discomfort. "Like I got beaten up," she off-handedly answered, trying to lighten the mood.

Austin smirked. "Well, you did get beaten up." The fist that had been squeezing his heart was slowly lessening its pressure the more she talked. He could finally take a deep breath again.

"Yeah, well, you should've seen the other guy."

He chuckled, his body softening more and more as he relaxed; sitting less rigid and formal. Leaning down, he gently yet passionately kissed her. The hand that had been tracing her ear cupped her cheek instead.

His sheer relief of having her with him allowed two tears to slip down his cheeks. With great reluctance, he broke the kiss to lay his forehead against hers. Their breaths mingled as they stared deeply into each others' eyes.

"God, Ally, I thought I lost you," he brokenly whispered.

A single tear escaped the corner of her eye. "Never, Austin… Never."

_**+++Until Next Time+++**_

_I hope I didn't worry anyone throughout this chapter :P Let me know your thoughts via review! Thank you so much for reading ;) If you haven't already, please check out the NOTE at the top!_

_Also: I was totally going to leave this chapter as a semi-cliffhanger, but decided not to :D Yay!_


	18. Explanations

"Heiress"

_Explanations_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything recognizable. I do, however, own any OCs, who are obvious – Thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Special Thanks to**: Dancer06, Amber, ausllyrocks, queenc1, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, If It Was Summer Forever, chumchum2, AnimeRoxx, maddiegirl56, Frenchie12, ambz882, aesham01, Jackie is Grey, Guest, R5fan16, EmmaLOUIS, APlusAzian, Guest, and ilovebunnys - _Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy the newest chapter! (:_

**Note**:

**Chapter Summary**: Ally has a lot of explaining to do…

_**+++Last Time:**_

_His sheer relief of having her with him allowed two tears to slip down his cheeks. With great reluctance, he broke the kiss to lay his forehead against hers. Their breaths mingled as they stared deeply into each others' eyes._

_ "God, Ally, I thought I lost you," he brokenly whispered._

_ A single tear escaped the corner of her eye. "Never, Austin… Never."_

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**Fairy Realm – Unknown Location**_

A being wrapped in darkness watched in morbid amusement as their companion destroyed the room they occupied. Word had been circulating all over the realm – Princess Allyson was gravely injured, but was promised a full recovery. Obviously, the assassin had failed in getting rid of her.

"You shouldn't have underestimated her," the first being's lilting voice said, clearly mocking the second being.

Their companion stopped, dark eyes flashing dangerously in the dim light. "Shut up!" they hissed. "This is just a _minor_ set-back. That assassin was worthless, anyway! She didn't know how to do her job – and now she's gone. She deserves whatever her fate ended up being!"

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" Coldness seeped into the tone. They didn't appreciate how little life meant to their companion, but what could they say? It's not like they stopped them from contacting the assassin to begin with.

The second supernatural was silent for a few heart beats before releasing a semi-hysterical sounding chuckle. It made the first being grit their teeth at the sheer _madness_ it concealed, but didn't otherwise comment or react.

"I'm going to have to up the game again…"

_**+++Human Realm:**_

_**Moon Residence – With Austin and Ally**_

Austin was lying down next to Ally, his body curled protectively around her smaller frame. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and his chin was resting on the crown of her head. They hadn't spoken since their emotional reunion and reaffirmation that neither was going _anywhere_ without the other, ever again.

The blonde finally decided now would be a good time to get some answers. Despite his happiness that she was okay and healing quickly, that didn't mean he forgot she had _knowingly_ faced an assassin _without saying a word to him_.

"Ally?" he quietly murmured, not wanting to disturb her if she'd fallen back asleep.

"Yes, Austin?"

He swallowed. "What happened?" _Why didn't you tell me anything? Why was I left in the dark?_

The brunette shifted until she could face him. When she flinched, he soothingly rubbed her lower back to get her mind off her injured thigh. Almost shyly, she played with the train-whistle necklace. "My dad called one night and told me everything…"

"You mean about Brooke?" Keeping one arm around her, he used the other to prop his head up slightly. He smiled when Ally moved closer, using the same arm as her personal pillow.

She nodded, eyes still focused on the necklace. Austin could tell she was nervous, but allowed her the space. "Yes," she answered, "He informed me about Poison Darts, and how they prefer to work alone. I just… never told you or the others."

Gently, he asked, "Why not?"

"… It was personal."

Austin raised an eyebrow. "Personal?"

The paper fairy finally dropped the necklace and made eye contact with her _one_. With one hand, she traced a specific, familiar path along his arm.

Exactly where Brooke had burned him when Dallas had introduced her to their group.

His chocolate eyes melted with affection and understanding. "Oh, Ally," he breathed out.

"I was so _angry_ she hurt you, Austin… I've never been so enraged – That someone thought she could _waltz_ _in_ and _hurt you_, right in front of me…" She shook her head, unable to see the logic behind the actions. "You're my _one_. Why would anyone want to separate us like that?"

His hand gently brushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her lovingly, then, when he pulled back, he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "It's okay now, Ally," he reassured. "Brooke tried to hurt us – and yes, she almost succeed – but, you know what? She didn't. And it's all because of _you_, Ally."

"Me?"

"Of course," he chuckled. "I saw the damage in the bathroom you two were in. I could _see_ how hard you fought and that you gave as good as you got. You have no idea how proud I was of you, despite thinking you were… dead." He swallowed thickly at the last. He would never get used to using that word when talking about Ally.

Her expression was the softest he'd ever seen it. "I'll never leave you, Austin," she whispered. "Never. I promise."

"I promise, too," the blonde swore. "Tell me what else happened between you and Brooke."

Ally frowned. "She… mentioned some odd things," she began. He nodded encouragingly. "She asked why I was perfect… She wanted to know why people either adored me… Or feared me."

Austin frowned, also. "Adore you, or fear you?" he asked, confused. "What did she mean by that?" Mentally, he knew his _one_ was a force to be reckoned with, but to outright _fear_ her? That was a ridiculous notion, if he'd ever heard one. Ally was the sweetest person he had ever met.

"I don't know," she answered, dejected. "I tried to get her to talk, but…" Helplessly, she shrugged.

"There was a mention of… an explosion," he quietly said, cautious. Mentally, he winced at the reminder of the pain in his chest that occurred when he (and the others) had been positive that Ally was gone. _Don't think about it, Moon. Ally is fine – she isn't going anywhere, anytime soon._

The paper fairy licked her lips, stalling as she collected her thoughts. "She…" she finally whispered, "She – Brooke – she…" She swallowed. "She was so desperate, Austin. She said that it didn't matter – that she was dead anyway. Then, she just…"

He squeezed her reassuringly. He could understand her horror of what Brooke had done; how traumatizing it could be. He was just sorry his _one_ had to experience it.

"It's okay, Ally," he murmured, hoping to soothe her. "Let's not talk about that anymore. The main thing is that you're alive and safe. That's all I care about."

She scooted closer, if possible. "I feel the same way about you. What happened to Dallas?" It just occurred to Ally that she had no idea what became of the Techno. She'd been too busy with Brooke to give the other supernatural much consideration.

Austin seemed to freeze. A blank expression crossed his handsome features, and Ally giggled. It seemed as though she wasn't the only one who forgot about the other teen.

"That's… a good question." Carelessly, he shrugged. Obviously he was done thinking about the boy who tried to steal his _one_ away. "Well, whatever. I left him with Trish to deal with, so… Ah, fifty-fifty chance he'll recover. Eventually." He smirked at the end.

Ally playfully slapped his arm, grinning. "You're so bad, Austin."

"Hey, he's lucky I even gave him a second thought. He tried to steal you away from me!"

In response, the brunette laughed. Did she mention how much she loved when her _one_ got possessive? Well, she did.

Austin pouted. "Stop laughing – it's not funny, Ally."

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With Austin – Dining Room**_

He had insisted that his _one_ needed more rest to properly heal and, of course, she hadn't agreed. It was okay, though. After holding her close, running his fingers through her silky hair, she'd given in and was now sleeping peacefully.

Austin's first priority had been taking care of Ally, which he had done and would continue to do. However, part of caring for the petite princess was tying up loose ends, like with the assassin, Brooke.

Entering the dining room, the blonde calmly took a seat while his parents, Dez, and Trish, watched his every action. No doubt they were curious about Ally's condition, worried about her like he had been.

"Austin," Mimi decided to break the silence. "How is Ally? Is she okay?"

He nodded, sighing. "Yeah, she's sleeping. There was just… a lot of blood." More than he cared to think about, honestly. "There was also a pretty big slice in her thigh. She must have cut it against the mirror in the bathroom."

"I'm sure she'll be up and walking in no time," Mike soothed, smiling at his son encouragingly. "Your girl is strong – she'll make a full recovery before you know it."

Trish nodded, smiling. "Your dad's right. I mean, you saw the condition of that bathroom – Ally kicked major butt in there."

The weapons expert grinned at their optimistic words, knowing they were right. "Yeah, that's true." He sat back in his seat. "So, what do we do now?"

The seriousness of his question had everyone gathered frowning.

"Well, for one thing, we can't leave the mess in the girls' bathroom," Dez pointed out. He wrinkled his nose. "I have a feeling that's not something humans want to see in the morning."

Mike stood. "I'll make the appropriate calls to the Fairy Realm. They'll know what to do, and I'm guessing the Queen and King would want an update on Ally's condition," he said.

"Good idea," Mimi agreed with a nod. When her husband disappeared out of view, she looked at the teens once more. "Is there anything else we can do to help you kids? I wish we could have done more…"

Austin smiled reassuringly. "Mom, it's okay. It's not like you and dad could camp out on school grounds." He shrugged. "Besides, we would have spooked whoever hired Brooke into hiding underground if we'd brought you two in. It wouldn't have been a coincidence that an assassin shows up, along with two powerful supernatural beings, too."

When he thought about it, it was a bit ironic, because that kind of happened to them. Dallas had transferred to Marino the same day as Ally, then had been introduced to Brooke. With their focus on the Techno being a possible assassin, Austin and the others hadn't noticed the new supernatural signature until it was too late.

_Speaking of Dallas…_ the blonde thought. Turning to his Latina friend, he asked, "So, what happened to Dallas?"

She rolled her eyes. "Piece of cake, Moon," she answered smugly. "Who do you think you're talking to? I knocked him out."

He smirked. "Right, sorry."

"What I don't understand is what happened inside the bathroom," Dez said, frowning. His statement caught the attention of Mimi, Austin, and Trish, as he continued. "Don't get me wrong – I'm glad Ally is safe, but… What if we come up against another assassin like Brooke again? Maybe not the same type of supernatural, but one with a similar ability?"

Mimi nodded in agreement. "He does have a point," she said, directing her words toward Austin. "It would be better to figure out what happened and how to prevent it versus letting it happen again."

The unspoken words of _Ally might not be so lucky next time_ went unsaid, but it was obvious it was on everyone's minds, especially Austin's. He took a deep breath.

"According to Ally, Brooke pretty much imploded on herself." His words came out quiet, strained. "Brooke was desperate to eliminate her, so it didn't matter if she made it out, too, or not. To my way of thinking, Brooke was threatened into killing Ally or, if she failed, _she_ would up six-feet under."

"Brutal," Trish breathed out.

Dez, who was still frowning, questioned, "Imploded, huh? Interesting."

Austin raised an eyebrow at his best guy friend. "What's so interesting about it?"

"If I'm remembering it right, only a select few supernatural beings have the ability to do that," the wizard said in a contemplative voice. "And, if that's true, we may be able to narrow down who hired Brooke…"

Trish excitedly rubbed her hands together, eager to confront the one who had been threatening Ally since the beginning. "Which means we'll find out who's behind this whole thing!" she exclaimed.

The ginger haired teen grinned goofily. It felt like forever since he'd last smiled that big. "Exactly!"

A purely predatory smile curved Austin's lips. "Good," was all he said in response.

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – Later that Night**_

As her _one_ checked and bandaged her thigh, Ally listened as he explained everything that had been discussed since she'd fallen asleep, including how Dallas was taken into custody to be questioned at the Fairy Realm. She was sitting against the headboard, and he was comfortably sitting on the edge of the bed. His fingers would ghost over the wound and against her skin as he worked, and she couldn't stop the shivers she felt every time that happened.

It was electrifying – like it should be, not the painful jolts she got when Dallas had touched her when they met.

Austin seemed to know what effect he had on her, because he took longer than it should have, but it wasn't like she was going to complain. The small smirk on his face spoke volumes, too, she might add.

"So," he continued speaking, "If Dez can figure out the kind of people who normally hire assassins like Poison Darts, we can narrow our list of suspects. Your father is doing the same on his end, just to make sure we cover all bases."

Ally nodded. "What about the bathroom at school?" She winced. "Even though I wasn't conscious to see it, I know it couldn't have been… well, pretty." _An understatement._

He adjusted a fold he made in the bandage. "Your father is also handling that. He said he'd send in a 'Sweeper team' to clean it up," he answered. Quietly, he added, "Please stop worrying about that."

The amount of pure _caring_ she heard in his voice had her heart warming. Smiling, she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "I won't anymore," she softly promised. It wasn't like it was a hard request – she'd do anything to stop thinking about Brooke and what occurred in that small room.

Austin, however, was an entirely different matter. He knew how terrifying it was; how the thought of not making it out alive affected her. So, by asking to stop worrying, it was as much for his benefit as it was for hers.

The weapons expert finished with the check-up, smiling in satisfaction that everything was in order. "I just want you to focus on healing, okay?" he said. With one hand, he brushed some hair behind her ear, while the other shifted him closer to his _one_.

Ally gently cupped his cheek, doe-like eyes taking in his features. "I never got to ask how you're doing, Austin… Were you hurt, at all?"

"Do we really have to talk about that?" he asked, a distinct whine in his tone.

"Uh, yes," she bluntly replied, raising an eyebrow. It clearly said: _Don't try to wriggle out of this, Mister!_ "Were you injured?"

Austin sighed, but leaned his forehead against hers. "Not really," he finally gave in. When her eyes sharpened in concern, he grabbed her hand on his cheek to kiss her palm soothingly. "Dallas got me in a surprise attack, but I'm okay. I didn't let him get in any more hits – promise."

She leaned back to examine him herself, but he firmly held onto her hand.

"I'm fine, Ally, I swear," he repeated, chuckling. "Now, come here. There's something I've been meaning to do."

"What?"

Using her captured hand, he tugged her a little closer as he leaned further in. When their lips made contact, she instantly melted against him, eyes fluttering closed like the first time. Ally could already tell there was something different about the way he kissed her, like there was a sense of determination. Maybe a little urgency… She couldn't say, exactly, but she liked it.

Slowly, so he didn't startle her, Austin opened his mouth slightly to glide his tongue along her bottom lip. She tensed, but didn't pull away. He took that as a good sign and continued to coax her to open for him.

When she did, she released a quiet whimper at the new sensations he instilled within her being. The experience was new and exciting, like the first time they had kissed, with those same feelings of security and coming home.

As her _one_ continued kissing her senseless, however, Ally decided to add _invigorating_ to the list. Her heart was definitely going to beat right out of her chest soon, from the amount of sheer passion and – dare she think it? – _love_ she could feel from him.

Finally, the two hesitantly broke the kiss. Both were panting a little, but neither could erase the matching silly grins on their faces.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," Austin murmured tenderly.

Ally giggled breathlessly. If she were to look into a mirror right then, she knew her cheeks would be glowing, but it wouldn't be from embarrassment. No, it would be from happiness. Pure, unadulterated _happiness_.

And it was all because of the blonde weapons expert in front of her.

"It was completely worth the wait," she fondly replied.

He grinned. "Definitely worth it."

_**+++Until Next Time+++**_

_~Hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter! I know I promised longer ones, but it's a process and I'm doing my best for you guys, because you're all so wonderful (: Please leave any feedback via review! Thank you so much!_

_Also: remember this story is rated T, not M, so don't expect anything too explicit!_


	19. Fever

"Heiress"

_Fever_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything recognizable. I do, however, own any mentioned OCs, who are obvious, as well as this plot/idea – Thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Special Thanks to**: _Everyone who reviewed, with a special shout-out to __**Dancer06**__ (:_

**Note**: Things are going to start slowing down again, at least until the next story arc (: Look forward to it!

**Chapter Summary**: While enduring a fever, Austin learns something new about Ally…

_**+++Last Time:**_

_Finally, the two hesitantly broke the kiss. Both were panting a little, but neither could erase the matching silly grins on their faces._

_ "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," Austin murmured tenderly._

_ Ally giggled breathlessly. If she were to look into a mirror right then, she knew her cheeks would be glowing, but it wouldn't be from embarrassment. No, it would be from happiness. Pure, unadulterated __**happiness**__._

_ And it was all because of the blonde weapons expert in front of her._

_ "It was completely worth the wait," she fondly replied._

_ He grinned. "Definitely worth it."_

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – Their Bedroom**_

The next morning, Austin reluctantly left the bed – and Ally – to get ready for school. The brunette was officially on bed-rest, and he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, so she had no choice but to lay there and sulk. He found her pouting adorable, but wouldn't give in. Not this time, anyway.

"Do you have to go?" she semi-whined. Her eyes followed his progress around the room, picking up the supplies he'd need for the day. "I'm going to miss you…"

Austin paused long enough to smile at his _one_. "I'll miss you, too, Ally," he said. "But, I told you – I'm only going to be gone for a couple of hours, at the most. I have a project to present, and I have to pick up the work you're going to be missing. Mom and dad have to be at the store, so they said I could have a half-day."

_Well, it's more like they don't know about said half-day, but what they don't know, won't hurt them…_

Ally scowled. Yes, she actually _scowled_, but Austin found her frustration cute rather than frightening. "Tell me again why I can't just go to school with you?" she demanded to know.

He kneeled down next to the bed to be eye-level with her. "The slice in your thigh was deep, so we're giving it time to properly heal," he reminded her gently. "I don't want anything bad happening to you, let alone aggravating your wound when there's no need."

She released a long-suffering sigh, but lay back against the pillows. "Fine. I'll just pretend I'm an invalid," she declared, mock-dramatically.

"That's the spirit," he jokingly encouraged. With one hand, he brushed her hair behind an elfin ear. He frowned softly. "Hey, you feel a little warm…" Carefully, he checked her temperature the best he could. "That's not good. I better get a thermometer."

"You have to finish getting ready," she protested, frowning at her _one_.

Austin rolled his eyes. "You're more important," was all he said in response. Standing, he swiftly left the room.

Ally patiently waited, staring at the ceiling, until he came back with the mentioned thermometer. When he popped the device under her tongue, she followed his direction of keeping her mouth closed so it could get an accurate read. Inwardly, however, she hoped she wasn't getting sick.

When it beeped, the blonde looked at the results. "Well, its low, but you're on your way to a fever," he announced, shaking the thermometer absently. "It's a good thing I'll be home early. I'll stop by the pharmacy for some medicine, too."

The brunette poked her bottom lip out. "It's nothing serious," she stated, using her prim and proper tone to add emphasis.

"Your pout tells me a different story," he teased, grinning. "Don't tell me you don't like taking meds?"

She pointed an imperious finger at his chest. "Hey, you made me watch _Harry Potter_," she ominously said. "I _know_ what those potions could potentially taste like!" A shudder worked its way up and down her spine at the thought.

Austin couldn't help the way he burst out laughing. When she glared at him, he tried to squish his humor down, but it still took a few minutes to accomplish.

"After what we've been through, I needed that," he commented, mostly talking to himself. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he smiled at his _one_. "The medicine in the Human Realm is very different from what _Harry Potter_ has, let alone what the Fairy Realm would make you choke down. I promise."

Her eyes sparkled with interest at his words, and he grinned in amusement. "What does medicine taste like, then?"

"They come up with lots of different flavors, especially for little kids. It's the only way you'll get them to take it, you know." He had a feeling Ally wouldn't appreciate swallowing a pill, considering their conversation, so felt inclined to ask, "What kind of flavor would you like to try? Keep in mind, they like making fruit-based ones."

"What did you like as a child?"

The weapons expert had to think about that one. "Strawberry, I think."

Despite his unsure response, the paper fairy smiled. She seemed genuinely fascinated by medicine actually tasting good. "Strawberry it is, then."

"Awesome." Pecking her on the cheek, he stood. "I need a few more things then I'm heading to school. If you need anything before I get back, your cell is on the desk. In the meantime, _please_ get some rest, okay?"

Ally smiled innocently. "Of course, Austin."

He didn't believe her, but had no choice. His only comforting thought was that Ally wouldn't do anything to strain herself, which would mean more bed-rest for her.

Feeling a bit better about leaving her alone, the blonde swung his backpack over a shoulder and made his way out the bedroom door.

"I'll see you soon, Ally," he said, throwing one last smile at the brunette.

She waved. "Good luck with your presentation."

_**+++Marino High:**_

_**With Austin – Office Building**_

"Would it be okay to request the work Ally will be missing today, Mrs. Gladys?" Austin asked the kind office assistant, smiling. "She has a fever, and since it's close to the end of the week…" It wasn't like he was _completely_ lying, so he didn't feel any guilt explaining why his _one_ wasn't with him.

Mrs. Gladys frowned in concern, but clicked several things on her computer. "Of course, Mr. Moon," she replied. "I'm so sorry to hear about Miss Dawson's illness. She's resting, I take it?"

"Reluctantly," he chuckled. An image of a pouting Ally entered his mind, and his smile widened. "She doesn't like missing school – she enjoys it here."

"That's good. We enjoy having her here," she said, smiling. Clicking one last thing, she turned her full attention onto the blonde teen. "All her work will be sent in within the next hour. Were you going to pick them up?"

From behind the weapons expert, he heard the glass door open but didn't turn around. He didn't sense anything out of the ordinary, so knew whoever it was wasn't an immediate threat.

"Yeah. I'm only staying for a half-day. My parents had to watch the store, and Ally kept insisting she was okay alone." Playfully, he rolled his eyes at the last. "I'm picking up some medicine at the pharmacy on my way home, too."

Mrs. Gladys beamed with approval. "Good, good. Make sure you tell that girl of yours that I want to see her when she's feeling better. Alright?"

Austin nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Gladys. No one will be able to keep her away from this place for very long," he said.

With his task done, he turned around to leave with a final wave at the office assistant, but froze in surprise.

"Cassidy?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The dirty blonde cheerleader seemed distracted, however. She barely gave her former crush a glance, even as the smile she directed at him was small but warm.

"Oh, hey, Austin," she greeted. Fiddling with a piece of her hair, she suddenly turned around to leave the office. "I gotta go, but I'll see you later!"

He cocked his head to the side, curious about his friend's actions. Sure, he and Cassidy didn't exactly talk as often as before Ally came into his life, but it wasn't like they weren't friends anymore. In fact, the blonde was sure Cassidy spent more time with Ally now, so he found Cassidy's actions to be a bit strange.

Mentally shrugging it off, Austin adjusted his backpack on his shoulder before walking down the hallway to his first class. He was positive he'd never understand girls, let alone how they thought.

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – A Few Hours Later**_

From her perch on the bed, the brunette watched as her blonde companion dug out her work from his backpack, as well as the brown paper bag that held the medicine for her fever. She nibbled on her bottom lip, eyes focused on the last item.

_Austin wouldn't lie to me about the taste, right?_ She wondered to herself, becoming nervous about the bag's contents. _It's not like he could have asked Dez to whip up a potion. He didn't have enough time… Unless Dez had made an earlier batch for just this reason?_

Did the room suddenly feel cold? Ally was sure that was the reason why she felt her skin prickle. Or was that dread? She couldn't be sure, honestly.

"Okay, let's check how your fever is doing," Austin said, catching Ally's attention. She obediently opened her mouth when he presented the thermometer to her, adjusting it so that the tip was under her tongue like the first time. "Your cheeks are a little flushed." His fingertips gently caressed her face, smiling softly. "I hope it didn't get worse, but if you're sitting up we'll take that as a good sign."

When it beeped, signaling its work was done, he removed the device and checked the read-out. He raised an eyebrow, and Ally knew it couldn't be good.

_Hello, medicine… Good bye, taste buds…_

"It only went up a couple of degrees," he finally informed his _one_, smiling at her again. Shaking the thermometer, he went back to the medicine to measure the proper dosage she'd need. When he handed her the tiny plastic cup with the dark pink liquid inside, she wrinkled her nose. "Take that, while I see what kind of soup we have in the pantry. Okay?"

_Do I really have a choice?_ She asked herself, but smiled at Austin nonetheless. "I will," she promised. _Even if I have to choke this down._

"Good." Nodding in satisfaction, Austin turned on his heel to leave the room. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

She watched him until the door closed softly on his retreating figure. Sighing, she turned back to the almost-disgustingly thick medicine. Her nose wrinkled again.

_If Austin can drink this when he was a child, then I can do this now_, she thought, trying to psych herself up. It worked, slightly, as long as she didn't think too deeply about what she was doing.

Gulping, she brought the tiny cup to her lips and tipped the contents quickly into her mouth, like she was taking a shot at a bar. Her eyes squeezed shut as it slid down her throat, flinching.

_Oh my–!_

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With Austin**_

"Don't tell me we don't have soup," the weapons expert muttered in annoyance. Shifting another row of cans out of his way, he squinted to see what was behind it. "Not soup. What is with mom and dad buying so much canned vegetables?"

More grumbling followed as he continued searching for _one can_ of chicken noodle soup, but he paused when the doorbell rang. He frowned. Was someone supposed to be visiting and his parents forgot? That didn't sound like them…

Austin narrowed his eyes, stretching his senses outward. If it was another assassin after Ally… He straightened as he quietly made his way to the front door. _They sure have a lot of courage coming here so soon, after the last attack._

"What the-?" he murmured, his hand freezing over the doorknob. _Human._

"Who is it?" he called out, albeit cautiously.

"Austin?" a feminine voice answered, surprising the blonde teen. "It's Cassidy! Can you open the door? I feel a little weird talking through a solid object…"

"Cassidy?" he questioned, confused. Opening the door, he stared at the cheerleader. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

She waved his questions aside, and that was when Austin noticed the plastic container in her other hand. "It's lunch time, so I went home to heat up some soup."

"Okay…?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "For Ally," she explained, like she was talking to a small child. "I overheard you talking to Mrs. Gladys about how Ally was sick, so I wanted to do something nice for her and heated up some chicken noodle soup. It's from a can, but it's the best I could do on short notice."

Austin was touched by how thoughtful his friend was being. He smiled. "Wow, thank you so much, Cassidy," he said. He accepted the container when she handed it to him. "I'm sure she'll appreciate this, but I do, too. Apparently, we don't have any."

"It's cool," she replied, smiling. "I like Ally. She's nice, and I can see why you fell so hard for her." Playfully, she nudged the other blonde. "Did you tell her you love her yet?" Her cheeky tone had him blushing cherry-red.

Inwardly, she really was happy for the couple. Sure, she did have some leftover feelings for Austin, but it wasn't anything that couldn't morph into a life-long friendship, like what she felt for Ally even though they hadn't known each other that long. Ever since meeting at the movie theater, Cassidy and the petite brunette had been talking more and more at school. The cheerleader liked having a girl friend that was easy to talk to and one that gave her meaningful advice. If she didn't know better, she'd think Ally was some sort of future Queen.

"Not yet," he answered lowly, keeping his voice down. An embarrassed grin started twitching across his lips. "But I will. Definitely in the near future."

Cassidy nodded, satisfied with his response. "Good, that's good to hear." With a wave, she said, "I better get back to school. Lunch doesn't last forever."

Austin waved back. "Yeah, thanks again, Cassidy. This was really sweet of you."

The dirty blonde cheerleader shrugged. "Hey, Ally would have done the same for me," was all she said before getting into her car and driving off, waving one last time.

Smiling, the blonde closed the door and went back into the kitchen to scoop out a small portion for Ally. By now, he figured the medicine was taken and she was starting to feel a little tired. Despite it being a children's prescription, the paper fairy wasn't used to taking such things, so her reaction to it would be different than a normal native of the Human Realm.

Humming softly under his breath, Austin grabbed the bowl and a spoon, making his way carefully upstairs without spilling a drop of soup.

_**+++Their Bedroom:**_

_**With Austin and Ally**_

When he opened the door, the last thing Austin expected was to find his _one_ laying in bed surrounded by multiple pieces of colored paper. What struck him as odd, however, was how they were all shaped; origami stars and cranes, a few roses, animals he couldn't recognize at first glance, and what appeared to be shuriken, like the one she'd made him a while ago.

"Ally?" he questioned, brow raised.

Almost drunkenly, said brunette turned over to face the weapons expert, a semi-goofy smile on her beautiful features.

"Hi, Austin," she greeted, her words slurring just the tiniest bit to be noticeable. "Where did you… go?"

He held up the bowl and spoon as his answer. He couldn't help how his lips curved into an amused smile as he watched Ally continue to roll back and forth on the bed, seemingly unaware she was doing it.

"Are you okay? How… do you feel?"

Breathlessly, she said, "_Awesome_." Releasing a sudden giggle, she picked up a paper rose and placed it within her hair. "Do I look pretty?" Then, randomly, she added, "By the way… That medicine you gave me?" She held up a thumbs-up gesture. "_Awesome_." Bursting into a fit of girlish giggles, she rolled back and forth again, like she having the time of her life.

Austin bit his lip to keep from laughing; her laughter was dangerously contagious and her current state of being wasn't helping. His eyes did, however, glance in the direction of the bottle of medicine.

_I wonder if they drug those now, or if Ally is just really sensitive to the stuff?_ He questioned, swallowing another laugh as she released another giggle. _Nah, it's just Ally._

"You look very pretty, as always, Ally," he said, choking on his inner amusement. It wouldn't do to laugh at her now, not when she would be an embarrassed mess later on. _I'm patient enough to wait for that._ "Anyway, Cassidy brought you some chicken noodle soup. She heard you were sick."

Ally gasped in exaggerated surprise, happiness sparking in her doe-like eyes. "She _did_? Wasn't that just _so sweet_ of her?" Clasping a hand over her heart, she gave an endearing look at the bowl.

_Okay, now I feel a little like chopped liver_, Austin thought, pouting slightly. However, he placed the bowl on the side table for her to use. "Careful, it's hot," he warned.

"It smells _awesome_," she dreamily sighed. Her eyes took on a drugged glaze, and Austin chuckled under his breath.

"Is 'awesome' your new word now?" he asked, but didn't mind when he went ignored in favor of the _awesome_ soup. He sat down next to Ally and watched as she ate, glad to see her appetite hadn't diminished with her fevered condition. Austin was just happy she was okay, high off cough syrup or not.


	20. Results

"Heiress"

_Results_

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin & Ally or anything recognizable. I do, however, own this plot/idea, as well as any OCs, who are obvious – Thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Special Thanks to**: queenc1, Midnightstar-and-Echosong, ThatsSooPanda, ItsYaGirlTerTer, starkiller2, maddiegirl56, Jackie is Grey, IHeartMusic-2, RauraIsAdorkable, launi9, lizju999, R5fan16, **Dancer06**, IFellInLoveWithABandNamedR5, guest, DangerGirlRed2011, EmmaLOUIS, and **brennan1299R5** - _Thanks so much for being such awesome reviewers/followers ;) I would have never reached over 260 reviews without you guys!_

**Note**: Sorry about the long wait! Hopefully that won't happen again, for a while :P

**Chapter Summary**: Dez and Lester have some disturbing results to reveal…

_**+++Last Time:**_

_"It smells __**awesome**__," she dreamily sighed. Her eyes took on a drugged glaze, and Austin chuckled under his breath._

_ "Is 'awesome' your new word now?" he asked, but didn't mind when he went ignored in favor of the __**awesome**__ soup. He sat down next to Ally and watched as she ate, glad to see her appetite hadn't diminished with her fevered condition. Austin was just happy she was okay, high off cough syrup or not._

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**Fairy Realm – With Lester (and Kaia)**_

Lester left the interrogation room in disgust, his mouth set in a scowl. Talking to Dallas hadn't given him anything new to find the assassin's employer, and the supernatural teen was too 'in love' with Ally to think about anything but her. It was disturbing, really, for a father to listen to some boy prattle on and on about how 'perfectly suited' they were together; how 'powerful and cute their babies would be'.

It went from beyond just disturbing and straight into insane babbling.

Releasing a heavy sigh, the King of the Fairy Realm pushed open the doors to the throne room, where his wife and Queen had taken residence since the interrogation started. Kaia didn't like some of the methods used to make people talk, but she understood it had to be done, especially if Ally's life was on the line.

Besides, it wasn't like Lester had done anything extreme. Dallas was living in a fairytale, and needed to be educated in the proper ways to do things, like the consequences for trying to steal another supernatural's _one_. While Lester didn't particularly like that his daughter found hers, he wasn't going to disrespect Austin by allowing another guy to continue to think Ally was his.

Kaia looked up when she heard the door open, already knowing it was her _one_. She smiled uncertainly. "Did you find out anything, Lester?" she asked.

The King sat heavily in his own throne chair. "Not anything that can be useful," he answered reluctantly. "I have, however, arranged for Dallas and his family to be transferred to the Fairy Realm. Obviously that boy needs to be properly educated, considering his ability is so rare."

"Yes, that would be best," she softly agreed, nodding. In the next second, her forest-green eyes flashed with worry. "What are we going to do now? I feel so helpless…" She'd been hoping the assassin had let something slip during her 'partnership' with the Techno but, now that it wasn't an option, she didn't know what to do until their Research team came back with a list of possible suspects as to who could have hired a Poison Dart.

Gently patting her hand, Lester said, "We'll figure something out, Kaia. Allyson isn't completely defenseless, after all. She has friends, and the house is protected with strong charms. Besides, after what's happened, I doubt that _one_ of hers is going to allow her out of his sight."

It's what the gravity manipulator had to believe in, after all. If he didn't, he'd probably crush everything in a fit of frustration and anger.

He had to believe that Austin will keep his daughter safe.

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – Their Bedroom**_

"Oh, gosh," Ally moaned in misery. Her chocolate eyes were squeezed shut, but it didn't do anything to block out the noises from the small device. She would have loved to cover her ears with her hands – or, even better, a pillow – but Austin had effectively pinned her down as he continued to torture her. "I can't believe you _actually_ recorded me – _on your phone_ – while I was _delirious_ with that medicine _you_ gave me!"

Austin laughed, handsome face glowing with his amusement. He'd known he would enjoy messing with her when she came down from her high.

"What? You looked so cute – See? Watch this part! You have to watch this part, Ally. It's the best one yet! You were totally convinced you could fly."

When he held the phone's screen up to eye-level, she squeezed her eyes tighter, lightly thrashing her head back and forth as she tried to struggle out of his hold. She whined when she couldn't break his hold, and he laughed again as he watched the little 'home movie' he made of his _one_.

"Shut up, you meanie," she pouted, head turned away from the blonde. "According to the video, it shows your guilt in the role you played during my time of… of-of _insanity_! You forcefully gave me the cape to put on!"

Austin chuckled deviously. Making sure the phone was close her ear, he made her listen to that specific scene.

"_You want a what, Ally?_" the weapons expert's voice asked, laced with laughter but willing to play along with her.

Ally's voice was positively joyful as she cheered, "_A cape, Austin, a cape! I can fly, you see, so I need a cape, don't I? It'll look so pretty, don't you think? I can go 'Whoosh!' and do flips in the air! Are you watching me, Austin? Are you watching me?_"

Light, running footsteps indicated how she demonstrated her 'flying abilities' and Austin's choked sounds of amusement, in the background, could be heard.

"_So, can I have a cape? Can I, can I?_" the brunette's excited voice asked.

Shifting noises were heard, indicating he had stood up from his perch of watching and filming her actions that afternoon while 'under the influence'.

"_I think I have some old sheets around here, somewhere. Are you __**sure**__ you want them?_"

Ally's tone abruptly turned into an exasperated scoff, like a child speaking to a slow adult. "_**Yes**__, Austin – How many times do I have to ask for a cape? I really, really, __**really**__ want one!_" By the end, she sounded like her hyper-active self, and Austin laughed.

"_Let it be put __**on record**__ that you 'really, really, __**really'**__ wanted them, okay?_"

"_Okay!_" she squealed, "_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_"

When Austin paused the video, he smugly looked down at the petite brunette underneath him to see her reaction. Needless to say, he didn't have to wait long.

"You totally impersonated me!"

In response, he threw his head back and laughed loudly.

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**Later that Night – Dining Room**_

After some playful groveling on his part, Austin was back in Ally's good graces, and the couple was sitting with Dez, Trish, and Austin's parents, for a meeting on any updates that had changed. Small talk was passed around, everyone waiting for the King of the Fairy Realm with his own information, but no one felt a hint of enthusiasm.

Frankly, they didn't think anything had changed too much since the search started. They also doubted that Dallas would be of any help – the guy was too smitten to willingly allow an assassin near Ally, let alone want her dead.

When Lester's supernatural signature tingled across everyone's senses, Mike stood to greet the gravity manipulator at the front door. No words were spoken until the two men returned and took their seats; Lester opting to sit across from his daughter and her _one_.

"Status report," Lester grunted out, obviously in his military-mode and just as obviously displeased with the lack of information he'd gathered on his end.

Dez spoke up, seeing as how he had a wider network of informants as a wizard – a pretty powerful one at that, too, considering his age. If there was anything to find out, he would likely come across it first.

"Not at this time," the ginger haired teen answered, frowning. "Too little time has passed since the incident for any news to surface. And, considering it was Ally – a _princess_ – less is likely to be revealed until later. Everyone knows she's going to be okay, and that the assassin failed."

"But I thought the Fairy Kingdom was doing everything possible to make sure Ally's name wasn't widely known?" Trish asked, confused.

Lester rubbed the bridge of his nose, brows furrowed. "While true in the past, I wouldn't be surprised if Brooke let Ally's name get leaked around the underworld. She was an assassin, after all. Information gets leaked all the time, especially if the target is a high-profile one."

"It wouldn't be very hard to put the pieces together," Mike agreed, his own frown deepening as he thought about the situation. "Any princess who has her life threatened, no matter the timing or where it takes place, is bound to have her name splashed everywhere by the end."

Mimi solemnly said, "So, we're going to have to assume that everyone knows that Ally is the next Queen of Fairy Realm – the rightful Heiress. _Everyone_."

"We also have to take into consideration that Brooke's employer let Ally's name and title spread," Austin finally spoke, his tone the most grim anyone had ever heard it. His hand was clasped with Ally's, and he squeezed it in reassurance. "I doubt Brooke was the only assassin they – whoever _they_ are – wanted for the job. Word must have gotten out even before this."

Lester nodded, inwardly impressed that the weapons expert came to the same conclusion so swiftly. "If we include the first attack on Ally's life a few months ago, we can conclude that word has reached much further than we're expecting, when we first made inquires." He suddenly sat up straighter, his eyes glowing with his power. "We need to widen our network of informants."

Everyone gathered exchanged grim glances, but it was Ally that seemed the least affected by everything that had been said. She put on a good act, of course, but she had a certain shine in her doe-like orbs…

It was that expression that made Austin cautious, although no one else noticed the calculated gleams that entered the couple's eyes.

_**+++Fairy Realm:**_

_**Meanwhile – With Kaia and Beatrice**_

"Beatrice," Kaia spoke in surprise as the wind/air fairy came into her line of view. The Queen had been sitting in her throne room, waiting for Lester to come back from his trip to the Human Realm, when her younger twin had made her sudden appearance. It wasn't like Beatrice to willingly seek out her company, after all, despite how close they'd once been. "Is there something I can assist you with?"

Although Kaia didn't completely trust the other woman – especially with Beatrice's mysterious disappearances – that didn't mean Kaia would turn a cold-shoulder to her own flesh and blood. Not yet, anyway, when things were still so hidden and unknown.

Beatrice's facial expression was as closed-off as ever, but her sapphire eyes were gleaming with an emotion that the Earth fairy couldn't quite name. Dare Kaia think it, but she could almost call it sadness and regret…

"I heard Allyson will be okay," the younger twin finally said, catching Kaia's attention away from her inner musings. "I just wanted you to know how… relieved I am to hear that."

The Earth fairy frowned, but nodded in understanding and appreciation for her words. "Thank you," she replied, albeit stiffly. "I didn't think you cared for Allyson enough to be… _relieved_ about her full recovery."

Beatrice lightly shifted from one foot to the other. The action was so casual, Kaia almost didn't make note of it… Until she remembered whom she was dealing with.

For as long as Kaia had been watching her little sister, she had never – _not once_ – seen the wind/air fairy shift on her feet like she had just done. _Never_.

However, that action alone couldn't prove anything. It could mean a number of things – maybe her foot fell asleep; maybe she'd been on her feet all day and they were achy; maybe she was feeling uncomfortable with her newfound need to express herself to a sister she had long ago decided she hated…

Maybe she felt guilty about something she'd done.

The possibilities were endless, and Kaia couldn't voice any of her thoughts. Not yet – she needed to be patient and draw it out of Beatrice slowly.

"As a mother," Beatrice finally said, choosing her words carefully. "All we want is the best for our children. You know that better than anyone, Kaia, considering…" Her sentence trailed off, but the meaning behind them was enough.

Kaia grit her teeth, fists clenching discreetly in her lap. The silk of her dress didn't even crinkle under the sudden abuse against the soft material.

The other Dawson woman continued speaking, sapphire eyes taking in her twin's reaction with a hint of malicious humor.

"The moment a mother holds her baby in her arms, especially after hours of going through excruciating labor… It's like everything falls perfectly into place, and a mother knows – _fiercely_ – that she'll do whatever it takes to make sure that baby gets whatever they want – no matter the cost." Then, Beatrice shrugged nonchalantly, as if Kaia wasn't taking her words like physical blows. "Perfect health included, of course, in Allyson's case. Right, Kaia?"

Kaia licked her suddenly dry lips, wishing more than anything that she wasn't the Queen of the Fairy Realm. If she wasn't, she'd be able to lash out at her sister without too many consequences. As it stood, she couldn't. It wasn't ethical for a Queen to lose her composure, especially toward a family member; it was 'unprofessional' so to speak.

Instead, she coolly gazed at her younger twin, wondering when their relationship had turned so hostile they were almost-always at each other's throats. It must have started before they fought for the position of rightful Heiress all those years ago; their hostility level was so high it made mountains look like dirt clumps.

Instead of answering, the two sisters continued to stare at each other as an icy wind swept through the throne room, unnoticed.

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**With Austin and Ally – Their Bedroom**_

After Lester left to return to the Fairy Realm to restart his search for a potential suspect into Ally's attacks, Mike and Mimi invited Dez and Trish to stay for dinner, which the two accepted. Austin and Ally had remained mostly quiet during the whole meal, but the blonde's discreet glances in her direction weren't discreet enough for the other three. It made them question what the weapons expert was thinking, but didn't voice their thoughts. Whatever the two needed to discuss would happen on their own time.

Now, a couple hours later, said couple were dressed and ready for bed, yet nothing had been spoken, aside from small talk and useless conversation. It was almost comical how the two avoided the 'elephant' in the room.

Austin watched as his _one_ climbed carefully into bed, easily rolling onto her side without too much difficulty from her injured thigh. Although the attack had only occurred the other day, he still found it amazing how quickly her healing abilities were. Despite its size and depth, the injury would be gone sometime the next day.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" he blurted out, his tone tired and semi-frustrated. Using one hand, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair, causing several strands to stick up.

Ally peered at him with wary eyes, but she didn't deny what he was asking. Instead, she calmly replied, "I don't think it's anything that needs to be spoken about, Austin."

He groaned, completely frustrated now, and sat heavily on the edge of the bed. "Look, let's not play any games, Ally," he said, turning to look at her over his broad shoulder sternly. "I know you're planning something in that devious little mind of yours, but we promised each other that we wouldn't hide things like that anymore. Remember? So, tell me what you're thinking about."

The 'now' in his voice went unsaid, but the paper fairy could clearly read it in his chocolate eyes. She sighed lightly, but relented with a small smile.

"I can't help but think that the only people who can hire assassins, like Poison Darts, are ones who are part of the Royal Families."

Austin frowned, brows furrowing as he considered her words. "Who would be next in line to take your place as the rightful Heiress?" he questioned, trying to follow her logic, though she was already building her case.

"The Starr Clan," she answered, shrugging. "However, that's assuming Jasmine doesn't take my place."

"Why wouldn't she? She's a direct candidate, right?"

Ally nodded. She shifted onto her side to use one hand to pull her _one_ down to lay beside her, snuggling into his side for comfort. Her eyes, however, refused to meet his as she quietly confessed, "Jasmine would be the next rightful Heiress, but… She's unstable, Austin…"

Her words looked as if it pained her to say them but she choked it out, and Austin pulled her closer into his warmth. He'd do anything to keep from continuing the conversation, but it had to be said so he could understand.

"Unstable?"

"Her powers… They're unstable, which means Jasmine wouldn't be a good candidate, not when her abilities could get out-of-control, at any given time." Unseen by the blonde, the paper fairy's eyes glazed over before flickering back to normal. "As Queen, it would be too risky to have a leader with uncontrolled power. Can you imagine the kind of destruction one wrong move could make? It would be sheer chaos!"

Austin shivered with dread at the thought. The Fairy Realm might not be able to handle such disharmony, let alone the Human Realm. He could just picture how one Realm would crumble, then the next, and then the next…

He asked, "Then, why is your Aunt Beatrice pushing for Jasmine to be the rightful Heiress? Surely she understands the risks?" It would be total madness to allow an unstable supernatural into a position with such unlimited power. Not many would be able to rebel against it, let alone the prestige the title of Queen invokes.

Ally's voice took on a soft, almost-apologetic tone. "Aunt Beatrice is a mother, don't forget. She'll do whatever it takes to see that her daughter is given everything, Austin. _Everything_." _And it won't matter who she has to go through to get it_.

At the implications, the weapons expert tightened his hold on his _one_ and closed his chocolate eyes. Laying his chin on the crown of her head, he breathed in her sweet, welcoming scent.

And silently, he vowed that he wouldn't let anything happen to Ally. Not ever again.

Even at the cost of his own life.

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**Three Days Later – Dining Room**_

It was almost done simultaneously when Dez and Lester had called their next meeting, although no one was complaining. It was obviously urgent, and just as obviously about Brooke's employer, which Austin was more than eager to hear about. Ally's thigh may be completely healed now, but that didn't mean his rage had been diminished since her attack in the girls' bathroom.

No, if anything, it was worse. More worse.

When everyone was gathered, Lester and Dez stood at the head of the table with grim expressions on their faces. The latter was the most stoic anyone had ever witnessed, and a shiver of alarm climbed up their spines.

Sitting next to her _one_, Ally cautiously asked, "So, why was this meeting called for?" Subconsciously, she reached over and grabbed Austin's hand for reassurance. "Did you two… figure out who hired Brooke?"

Austin squeezed her fingers gently, giving her a small smile before turning his attention onto his best guy friend and the King of Fairy Realm. If there was any information on Brooke's employer, he wanted to make sure he didn't miss a single detail.

Lester finally spoke. Giving his only daughter and child an apologetic glance, he answered, "No, not quite. We're still looking into that, don't worry." Straightening his broad shoulders, he firmed his voice into the high-ranking authority figure he was. "However, new information on possible suspects has been uncovered and brought to my attention."

He turned his gaze onto the ginger haired wizard next to him. "It would appear as though Dez also has something to share," he commented, raising one brow in slight question. "Would you care to go first?"

"It's probably the same thing as you," Dez replied, but shrugged and proceeded to talk about his discoveries. "Because we spread our network outward with the new time-frame, I was able to gather more information that wouldn't have otherwise come to light." He shrugged again, blue eyes serious despite the casual gesture. "One of my informants, who works as a reporter for a popular magazine, was able to make some inquires about Poison Darts under the guise that she was doing a research paper.

"Anyway, she discovered that only a select few can actually hire assassins with Brooke's supernatural abilities, like we thought. Can you guess what 'select few' I'm talking about?"

Quietly, Ally answered his rhetorical question, "Someone from the Royal Families."

Lester grunted, crossing his arms over his chest as a scowl worked its way across his features. "Not just any members of the Royal Families, Ally."

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyes starting to widen in dread.

He paused, not wishing to respond but knowing he had no choice.

"Only members of the _main_ Royal Family can hire, let alone know _where_ to look for, Poison Darts."


	21. Impromptu

"Heiress"

_Impromptu_

**Disclaimer: do not own Austin & Ally or anything recognizable. I do, however, own any OCs who are mentioned and this story idea/plot – Thank you!**

**Pairing**: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon

**Special Thanks to**: queenc1, maddiegirl56, ItsYaGirlTerTer, Jackie is Grey, Dancer06, launi9, starkiller2, lizju999, PassMeBy, and Rydelmarielynch2 - _Thanks so much for reviewing! Sorry about the long wait again, but I'm already working on the next chapter (: You guys are amazing!_

**Note**:

**Chapter Summary**: Austin, Ally, and the others, are treated to an impromptu vacation…

_**+++Last Time:**_

_"Anyway, she discovered that only a select few can actually hire assassins with Brooke's supernatural abilities, like we thought. Can you guess what 'select few' I'm talking about?"_

_ Quietly, Ally answered his rhetorical question, "Someone from the Royal Families."_

_ Lester grunted, crossing his arms over his chest as a scowl worked its way across his features. "Not just any members of the Royal Families, Ally."_

_ "What do you mean?" she asked, eyes starting to widen in dread._

_ He paused, not wishing to respond but knowing he had no choice._

_ "Only members of the __**main**__ Royal Family can hire, let alone know __**where**__ to look for, Poison Darts."_

_**+++Present Time:**_

_**With Everyone – Dining Room**_

Lester watched as everyone gathered absorbed what he'd revealed, not surprised that they were all shocked speechless. He was, too, when the information had first crossed his attention. It was just unthinkable that someone within his own home was capable of attacking and trying to kill his only daughter. It was sheer madness, actually.

Mike was the first to break out of his stunned stupor. "Only members of the _main_ Royal Family, my Lord?" he questioned, hoping he'd heard wrong. Dead wrong. "Are you quite… certain?"

The gravity manipulator growled, "I double-checked the information myself. What my informant said was true – someone at the Dawson Mansion hired Brooke to assassinate Ally. Now, it's just a matter of finding out _who_ that someone is." _And when I get my hands on that person…_

"As the King," Austin inquired, catching everyone's attention, "Wouldn't you have known all about this already?"

"I am only the King. My power may be great, but the title doesn't match up to the Queen's."

Ally then asked, "Then, why didn't mother say anything? She knew about Brooke and what she was capable of. Surely mother would've warned us or, at least, me, right?"

Lester considered what she'd asked, a thoughtful expression taking over his features. "I have talked to your mother on more than one occasion about the type of assassins she could employ, but…" he trailed off slowly as his eyes squinted in remembrance. "There has never been any real need to hire outside of our Courts. It is possible the idea slipped her mind, but I doubt that."

"So, what do we do?" Mimi asked, concern starting to bleed into her voice. The situation was starting to thicken in ways she had never anticipated, and she worried about her son and Ally.

"I'll have a talk with Kaia," he decided, nodding in acceptance at his own words. "She is the Queen, after all. In the end, it's her word that will decide our next course of action."

Austin shifted in his seat, not liking that immediate action couldn't be taken. He would just have to be patient; or as patient as he could manage, in the meantime.

"What should we do while we wait for news?"

Shrugging, Lester answered, "Think of this as an impromptu vacation? Just be sure to keep your guard up, and keep a close eye on Ally and for any assassins."

The blonde gave his _one_ a tender smile, which she returned with a shy one of her own.

"Yeah, I can definitely do that," he replied softly, his chocolate eyes never once faltering from hers. "An impromptu vacation may be just what we needed."

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**The Next Day – With Austin and Ally**_

Following the King's suggestion, Austin and Ally made plans with Dez and Trish to head to the beach. The four friends had been doing nothing but 'guard duty' since Ally's arrival into the Human Realm, so this 'vacation' was appreciated and happily accepted.

Of course, that didn't mean they slacked off. No, they kept their guard up and watched for anyone suspicious, but they were more relaxed about it. Dez had even whipped up a few protection charms to place around the Moon house as an added layer to keep any threats out, which Austin appreciated.

Now, said blonde was watching in amusement as Ally struggled with the ties of her bikini top, seeing as how she'd never worn one before. The yellow sarong skirt she wore around her small waist off-set the crimson suit, and Austin liked the way the colors clashed perfectly with her skin tone.

It also happened to match his yellow swim trunks with red and white designs along the sides. He had also thrown on a plain white T-shirt, though his train-whistle necklace (once more) dangled from around Ally's neck to hide her elfin ears. They also wore matching dark brown rubber slippers.

"Do you need some help, Ally?" he finally offered, smiling a little too big for the occasion. It was adorable how frustrated his _one_ was getting over something simple, like tying a couple of strings together at the nape of her neck. _She_ was adorable, period.

However, Austin knew better than to tease her. Yet. Ally was still pouting over his 'home video' of her, after all. He wouldn't want to actually upset her.

Ally stubbornly puffed her cheeks, doe orbs concentrating on the mirror's reflection as she tried to maneuver the ties and her fingers the way she needed to. She had taken on an experienced assassin, and lived – she wasn't about to lose to a swimsuit!

When the brunette refused to answer, Austin rolled his eyes good-naturedly before taking matters into his own hands, literally.

Stepping up behind the paper fairy, he gently brushed her hands away and efficiently tied her bikini top into place. When he was finished, he wrapped his arms around her waist, their eyes connecting through the mirror. Austin smirked when he saw that Ally was glaring at him, leaning close enough to lay his chin against her bare shoulder.

"I could have done that," she said, bottom lip starting to poke out. Despite her 'displeasure' with her _one_, she pressed closer to his warmth and breathed in his comforting scent. She wasn't sure how to describe it, but it reminded her of waterfalls and crisp apples; refreshing and soothing.

"I know," he said, "But, unless you wanted me to start teasing you again, I simply _had_ to assist you. It was getting a little ridiculous how funny it was watching you."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

The blonde nodded, a mock-solemn expression on his face. "Really," he grimly replied.

Ally knew he was teasing her, despite his earlier words. Scoffing, she playfully pushed away from him to grab their beach bag. She hid a wicked smile when Austin chuckled at her antics, then smoothed out her expression to an innocent one.

Turning to him, she said, "Since we're being so generous with each other, Austin…" She paused to pointedly glance at his swim trunks. "You might want to make sure you're not… _exposed_."

She felt a flash of smug satisfaction when he reflexively brought his hands down to cover himself, his cheeks positively the reddest she had ever seen. She had to force herself not to laugh – not yet, at any rate. Quickly, she left the bedroom before temptation got the best of her.

By the time Austin figured out she had lied, Ally was already half-way out of the house. When he started yelling her name, the brunette bade Mike and Mimi hasty goodbyes, all the while laughing.

_**+++Miami Beach:**_

_**With the Four Friends**_

In typical Miami fashion, the sun was blazing and the beach was packed with locals and tourists alike, but that didn't stop Austin and his friends from finding a good spot in the sand and relaxing for the first time in what felt like years.

After Ally's little trick on her _one_, Austin couldn't help but compliment the brunette on her sneakiness, and they both called it even, considering the blonde had started it (as always, in Ally's opinion). Now, the couple found themselves snuggling under the shade of an oversized umbrella, watching Dez build a sandcastle and Trish flip through a fashion magazine.

Breathing in the salty air, Ally leaned further back against Austin's chest, content. The material of his T-shirt was warm and soft against her exposed skin, and she liked the way his legs bracketed her within his embrace. She felt safe; cherished.

"I love the beach," she murmured lazily. Burying her face into the crook of Austin's neck, she smiled when she felt him shiver slightly. "I can see why this is one of your favorite spots."

Austin tore his gaze away from Dez's sandcastle-building to smile at the brunette. "But we've been here for almost an hour and we've been in the shade the entire time," he pointed out, clearly amused. "I swear, it's like you think you'll burst into a puff of glitter if you go out into the sun or something…"

"I'm wearing so little," she whispered, eyes widening at the thought of the sun, "You don't know if that will actually happen or not!"

_Either the Fairy Realm sheltered her a little too much_, the weapons expert thought, _or I let her watch _Harry Potter_ too often… Nah, it's totally the Fairy Realm's fault._

"Ally," he soothingly started, "I promise you won't burst into a pile of glitter. Okay? You can trust me – you said it yourself: I love the beach, and you know I would never let anything happen to you."

His _one_ seemed to contemplate his words before finally nodding in acceptance. "Okay, fine," she acquiesced. She nibbled her bottom lip, doe-like eyes gazing at the ocean. "The water does look pretty…"

"Not as pretty as you, though," he charmingly replied, grinning.

Ally giggled, playfully pushing him in the shoulder. He loved the way her cheeks flushed pink whenever he complimented her, such as that moment. "Oh, be quiet, you."

"What? It's true."

With another giggle, the brunette easily stood, and the blonde followed her with a quick roll to his feet, grinning.

She gestured towards the sparkling ocean. "Lead the way, Austin."

Grabbing her smaller hand into his larger one, he began walking across the hot sand and passed fellow beach-lovers. They managed to get half-way to the shore before Trish's voice cut into their silence.

"Hey, Ally, you do know that fish use the ocean as their personal bathroom, right? You'll be swimming in fish poo!"

Before Austin could react, his _one_ tore her hand from his and, with a small shriek, bolted back under the safety of the umbrella. And, ultimately, Trish de la Rosa and her never-ending fashion magazines.

The weapons expert couldn't help the exasperated glare he gave his Latina friend. "Was that really necessary?" He threw his hands in the air to emphasize his frustration. "Do you know how long it took me to get her to just _leave_ the shade?"

Trish smiled innocently, one hand soothingly patting the nearly traumatized paper fairy while the other held a glossy magazine. "I don't know what you're talking about, Blondie."

Austin rolled his chocolate eyes, groaning. He should have known the tricky fire elemental was up to something, especially if Ally and fashion were involved in some way. The Latina just _loved_ being able to use Ally like a dress-up doll, not that the latter complained.

_**+++Miami Mall:**_

_**With the Four Friends**_

"Hey, guys, I think we should grab an early dinner before calling it a day," Dez suggested, stifling a yawn behind one hand. His blue eyes, normally sparkling with life and childlike wonder, were drooping with his increasing exhaustion, and his shoulders were slumped.

Trish stretched her arms over her head, lightly disturbing her beach bag. "I hate to say this, but I agree for once with Freckles," she said, "I'm pretty beat. Going to the beach has made me feel lazy."

Austin snickered behind one hand while the other held one of Ally's. "Are you sure that's not just you being your normal self, Trish?" he teased. Ever since the 'swimming in fish poo' incident earlier, the blonde had taken every opportunity available to poke fun at his Latina friend. Maybe it was immature of him, but that didn't make it any less funny.

"Wanna say that to my face, Blondie?" the fire elemental growled, but her dark eyes were twinkling with humor.

He held up his free hand as if to surrender. "No thanks. I'm good with all my limbs attached," he laughingly replied. From his other side, Ally giggled, and he pulled her closer to his strong frame. "But, back to dinner – Let's check out _Mini's_."

Ally cocked her head to the side, like a curious puppy. "What's a _Mini's_?"

Seemingly bouncing back to life, Dez excitedly answered, "Oh, you've never been there yet? You'll love it! Everything is so delicious." He smacked his lips to add emphasis, one hand rubbing his suddenly growling stomach. "I love their tacos!"

"Just be sure to order more than one, bro," Austin said, grinning at his friend's enthusiasm. When his _one_ gave him a confused glance, he smiled. "You'll see what I mean when we get there."

The fairy princess turned her gaze onto her female best friend, but Trish wouldn't ruin the surprise and, instead, only beamed innocently at Ally. Sighing in resignation, she had to no choice but to wait to see where her friends and _one_ led her.

She was, however, comforted by the fact that all three were positive she would love it.

_**+++Moon Residence:**_

_**Meanwhile – With Mike and Mimi**_

After patrolling around the house to make sure Dez's magical wards hadn't been tampered with, Mike returned inside to find his beloved wife sitting at the dining room table. Her hands were cupped around a mug of steaming coffee, but her chocolate eyes stared off into space. He was more than sure that she hadn't even picked up on his presence yet.

"Mimi, is something the matter?" he asked, concerned. Taking a seat across from her, he removed the coffee and replaced the mug with his own hands.

The blonde woman blinked rapidly to clear her thoughts. Immediately, she shook her head and smiled reassuringly at her husband. "No, nothing's wrong, Mike. My mind was just preoccupied, that's all."

He stared at her steadily, almost like he was reading her mind. Of course, only rarely found supernatural beings had that ability, but when a supernatural found their _one_ the affect was similar; they could read each other on a level that couldn't be rivaled.

"… Is this about Ally and her being a paper fairy."

It was said like a statement, but Mimi still flinched as if it were a question. Mentally, she figured it would be easier if Mike had made it sound like an inquiry, but she wouldn't love him as much as she did if he beat around the bush. He knew her well enough to know she would have deflected his question.

Breathing in deeply, she gazed directly into his hazel-green eyes. "You know I adore Ally, and she's good for Austin," she started, keeping her voice rational and calm. "I would protect that girl as if she were my own child."

"But…"

Mimi sighed, but didn't drop her eyes away from Mike's. Instead, they gleamed with a sad sheen of emotions she couldn't keep hidden any longer.

"But… Paper fairies are extinct. They end up dying at a relatively young age… What will happen if the same thing happens to Ally?"

Silence fell over the couple for several minutes as Mike carefully thought about what his response would be. This was a delicate matter, and he didn't wish to say the wrong thing or be misunderstood.

Finally, he spoke. "All the things we've read about paper fairies were from other peoples' views. I'm sure they got more than a few things wrong about them." He smiled soothingly, and his wife returned it with a small one of her own. "I mean, think about it, Mimi. One article said that paper fairies were notorious for being unstable! Ally is anything _but_ unstable."

He watched in satisfaction as Mimi's shoulders relaxed completely, her normal radiance returning at the thought of Ally being okay and staying with them for a very, _very_ long time. He was pleased, too, with the thought, and secretly couldn't wait to watch Austin and Ally's relationship as it bloomed into – what he was sure would be – the greatest love story ever told.

_**+++Until Next Time+++**_

_Please review at the bottom and tell me what you thought! (:_

_Also: check out my profile for any information I may leave there concerning this story! Or, if you find out something about me that you want to talk about, PM me (: I always love talking about shows, etc. that I have in common with people!_

_~Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
